Our Forgiven Lies
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: In a life of the unwanted and the forgotten, many hold secrets that are dear to them. Lies to be unfolded, but should some of these lies be revealed? Or are they better left alone in the darkness. Ruby Rose is left with that choice, but she is not alone. Abuse warning. Modern AU. Slow burn milk&cereal, bumblebee, past arkos, past whiterose, renora.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! I see some liked my two one-shots for Christmas, _If I lay here_ and _Just you and me_ _love._ So I decided I'm taking a small break on the one-shot pairings and start doing a story. Since I left _The Remembrance of Us_ on the side burner. Hope you all enjoy chapter 1!  
**

* * *

 _She groaned as the hand gripped her hands above her head keeping them in place, her lips traveling her body leaving small nibbles and dark spots. She moaned out her name her toes curling as her hand moved down closer to her desired spot. "Weiss…" she muttered hearing the girl shush her. "Just enjoy it." She slurred nibbling on the girl's neck slipping her fingers in._

* * *

The sun shown through the curtains pouring into the room, it was still bright even with the light blue curtains in the way. A woman groaned lightly as her eyes opened squinting at the sun in her face, she slowly sat up wincing at how sore her body was. The covers slipped off her body the air hitting her forming goosebumps. Her brownish hair with red streaks messy, it was short but after sleeping it was always a mess.

She glanced over her shoulder seeing the white streaks of hair, the girl's chest slowly risen and fell. She looked so peaceful when she slept, Ruby sighed running a hand through her hair. She slowly stood from the bed hoping her girlfriend would not wake from the movements she caused. Her eyes scanned the room spotting clothes strewn throughout, she shivered slowly picking them up her body disagreeing with her movements. She hissed finally having picked up the last piece of clothing, she wanted a peaceful morning. She needed one.

Ruby moved towards the bathroom tossing them into a hamper on her way, the hamper was becoming a bit full making her sigh. ' _Looks like i'll have to do laundry later, god knows Weiss won't.'_ She thought gripping the counter looking into the mirror. Purple and yellow spots were littered in different areas about her body. Ones in specific, were splayed across her stomach and arms, already turning bluish-green in color. She groaned gripping her arm, she would no doubt have to wear a long sleeve short to work. Thankfully it was winter, so she wouldn't have to worry about getting overheating.

She quickly grabbed a towel closing the bathroom door, hoping to prevent more noise. Putting the cloth on a hanger she turned on the shower turning the water to a comfortable temperature. Once she felt it was fine she walked under the water sighing at the feeling on her skin, the water soothed her muscles sliding down her body slowly. Ruby rolled her neck whining at the pain in her body. This always happened, well not always. Her girlfriend would sometimes come home drunk off her ass yelling often about her work, or just stupid people who didn't know what they were doing at her work.

Often times Weiss would hurt Ruby, taking punishment on her. Rarely was the punishment sex that left her covered in bruises and barely being able to walk for a few days. Luckily she could still walk, save for the soreness in her body. Believe her, her girlfriend wasn't as bad as she seemed. When she wasn't drunk. She was a very loving person who just had troubles in her life, though at times she was a bit harsh to Ruby but she knew the girl meant well. That's just how she showed her love. Ruby was more than fine with that, because she loved Weiss.

"God my head is pounding." Weiss said going into the medicine cabinet, the entrance of someone else made Ruby jump almost slipping. "Just take some advil and drink lots of water." Ruby called out squirting some conditioner into her hand rubbing it into her hair. She heard Weiss rummaging around searching for the advil. "Damn…" Weiss whispered looking behind her when she heard the shower turn off.

Ruby blushed feeling her eyes on her, she gripped the towel to her body knowing well that Weiss saw the bruises. "Ruby…" Weiss whispered walking towards the girl. Ruby shook her head turning away from Weiss. "Don't." She whispered her grip tightening. "Just… just take a shower, i'll make breakfast. You have a meeting at 10." She said exiting from the bathroom ignoring her girlfriends calls.

* * *

Ruby sighed turning the ignition off, she leaned back into the seat of her car taking a deep breath. Once she felt like she was ready she exited the car grabbing her things she brought with her to work. She worked a tattoo parlor that was owned by her Uncle Qrow, called the Crow Bar. He was drunk when he named it to be honest. He opened the place a few years back after she exited high school, likely six years ago now for her. He wanted to help his two niece's live their dreams, so he helped Ruby open a tattoo parlor and helped Yang train for boxing.

So Ruby took this advantage, some friends of hers joined her having similar interests to her as well. She pulled open the door wafting the smell of the old place, cigarettes and pine needles. Not a smell for everyone, but to her it was like her home. Growing up with her dad and sister they lived in the mountain area surrounded by pine trees and old dusty cabins that had been used for camping.

Some few years later due to their fathers work they moved to California more of the city parts of it. So whenever she went to her work she felt at home. "Sup Rose." Sun said waving towards the girl just barely looking up from his magazine. "Sup Sun." She said smiling his way patting his foot that was up on the desk as she passed. Sun Wukong was a goofy kind of guy, he always joked which meant he and Yang were very buddy buddy. She met him by Yang also with a few other people, but after high school she lost contact with a few of them.

"Anyone come in?" She asked setting her stuff down in the far right corner on a desk covered in few amounts of papers and paints that she had forgotten to clean off last time she was there. Sun glanced over to her disregarding the magazine. "Nope, we did get a call though. A new client who didn't really request anyone. You up for it?" He asked tossing the paper up onto the desk leaning farther back in his chair to get more of a look at the girl.

Ruby thought about it giving one quick glance towards her schedule for Monday. "What time did they say?" She asked going back to sorting her desk. Sun leaned up grabbing a paper he must of written on. "They said they could come in around one, would that work?"

Ruby bit her lip glancing up at her schedule again, 12:30 was her lunch but she had an appointment that would likely last till then, but if that was the case then she would only have half an hour for said lunch. She also would have to clean her tools as well. She sighed. "That's fine, I'll just have to take a later lunch. Weiss isn't going to be happy about that." She muttered the last part leaning back looking over her work station which was now sorted, well as sorted as it could get.

"I could pick something up for you, or ask Blake too. Blake's not coming in till noon, I'm sure she would be more than happy to pick something up." Ruby smiled waving the Faunas off. "It's fine, I can last till after that appointment. Though now that you say Blake might pick something up, I might ask for a cookie." She said giggling at the monkey Faunas shook his head. "You're 22 but still a child at heart aren't you?"

Ruby nodded sticking her tongue out. "You got that right." Sun shook his head pulling out his scroll. "Give Blake a text, you know her she's probably not up yet. It's better to text her then calling, just for your own safety." Ruby snickered, nodding she pulled out her scroll shooting said girl a text asking if she could pick her up a cookie. Satisfied with her work she backed out of Blake's text her eyes catching Weiss' name.

She bit her lip enough to almost draw blood, should she tell Weiss about her late lunch? She second guessed herself shaking her head. She pocketed the scroll turning her chair at the sound of the door opening. "Sup Ren." Sun said flashing a peace sign towards the taller man. Ren gave a tired wave hiking up his bag more. "Morning Sun." Ren was more of a night owl, he was more ' _energetic'_ at the late time hours. His girlfriend however was a complete opposite person, any hour that girl was awake she was jumping around like that energetic bunny.

Ren was the parlors piercer and a very talented one at that, probably the best in town as many have said. He himself has two piercings, one on his left eyebrow and left ear. "Morning Ren." Ruby said watching him pass by to the piercing room. He smiled at her. "Morning Ruby." The man disappeared into the room not a second later coming back out, he headed straight towards the coffee machine. "Anyone want coffee?" He asked beginning to spoon coffee grounds into a filter. "I'm fine." Sun called out a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"I think I'll have one, I didn't grab a cup this morning." Ruby said watching as Ren nodded preparing two cups as he waited for the warm water to mix with the grounds. "Scarlet coming in Sun?" Ren asked leaning against the coffee counter. Sun hummed spinning in his chair. "Nah, he's going with Yang to the boxing convention with Qrow likely to promote the parlor." Sun explained tossing the leftover lollipop into the trash. "It would be good, business hasn't been as busy." Ruby said thanking Ren for the coffee. "That is true, I'm sure they will be able to get a few people and if they do those will likely tell others."

Ruby chuckled nodding, Ren just shook his head sitting in Ruby's client chair. "It'll be nice, that's for sure." Ruby agreed taking a sip of her coffee humming at the warmth that spread through her body. The three talked for a bit conversing about their weekend and weekday plans they had in mind.

"Well I have to take my leave, I have to prepare my tools." Ren said setting his mug back onto the counter waving to the two. He went into the room closing the door behind him. Ruby chugged down the rest of her coffee glancing at her watch. "Guess I should do the same." She mumbled setting her mug next to his. ' _Let's get this day started.'_

* * *

Around her lunch time Ruby finally got a breather from her work, she went outside the back sitting up against the wall. She pulled out a cigarette lighting it up. She's had this bad habit since sophomore year of high school. It was her way of coping with stress, since she was still supposed to be in middle school then. Resting her head against the wall she glanced over when the door opened revealing Blake, her sisters girlfriend.

Blake and Ruby at first didn't seem like they would be friends, Ruby being an energetic girl while Blake was calm. But as they found out they had a lot in common. Blake held up a small plastic package the redhead immediately recognizing what it was. "Aw Blakey got me a cookie." Ruby said smiling eagerly holding out her hands for the cookie making the girl roll her eyes. Blake sat next to Ruby taking the cigarette out of the girls mouth taking a puff of it giving a small cough. "How do you smoke these." Blake said taking a chug of her soda she got.

"After awhile you get used to it." Ruby replied opening her cookie breathing a sigh of relief at the smell. It was still warm from the bakery, which was the best time for chocolate chip cookies. Ruby tore it in half watching the goo spread between the two, she handed it to Blake giving a smile. "Thanks for the cookie." Ruby said taking an eager bite of it moaning at the taste.

Blake smiled shaking her head. "Least I could do." The two enjoyed the cookie before Ruby felt her pocket buzz bring it to her attention. She pulled it out freezing, she had a few texts from Weiss. 'Fuck.' She thought quickly scrolling through the messages.

 _ **12:06:**_ _W - Ruby?_

 _ **12:15:**_ _W - You got stuck at work didn't you?_

 _ **12:32:**_ _W - I have to get back to work_

Ruby groaned quickly replying hoping that Weiss would reply. Blake watched the girl as she began to twitch in her spot. The cat Faunas knew far too well, she herself had been in the same spot herself a few years back before she met Yang. She knew that Ruby was second guessing herself. "Ruby…" Blake whispered letting her hand fall on the girl's shoulder making her jump.

Silver looked into gold as the redhead gave her a meek smile. "Sorry Blake, just forgot to do something." The girl went back to her scroll continuing to type constantly. Blake growled lightly staring her down. "Ruby… she didn't hurt you again did she?"

This question made Ruby freeze in her typing before she shook her head cautiously, not looking at the other. "Ruby, come on. Don't lie to me." Ruby sighed closing her scroll, continuing to stare down at the ground. "Please don't tell Yang." She whispered meekly as she gripped the end of her sleeve rolling it up showing Blake new and old bruises.

Blake growled again her whole body on fire, the nerve of that girl. Blake knew Ruby loved Weiss with a great passion and that's why she stayed. But to see that she was still causing Ruby pain after the word she had with her made her blood boil. "Ruby, this isn't healthy." Blake said trying to hide the anger, which Ruby could now sense. "I know Blake… but."

"But what Ruby? Weiss is hurting you, giving you bruises! I know you hurt yourself as well, it's the same thing I did Ruby."

"I can't just leave her Blake! It isn't that easy, I love her and I know she loves me. This is just how she shows it."

"Shows it? This isn't how you show love to someone Ruby! You don't leave bruises on them." Blake whispered the last part her hand resting on Ruby's wrist. "Please Ruby, don't do this to yourself. I know why you don't want to tell Yang. But if you truly love Weiss, and she truly loves you then stop this. Leave her." Ruby's lip quivered, she knew why Blake was saying this.

She wanted to believe that Weiss loved her, she really did. "I'll think about it." She whispered leaning forward resting her head on the girl's shoulder. "I just… need time."

* * *

"Ruby." Said women looked up from her scroll towards Sun. "Your next appointment is here." Sun called gesturing the man to Ruby. The blonde nodded going over to the girl. "Hello I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said holding out her hand towards the man. Who took it a smile on his face. "What you don't recognize me?" He asked scratching the back of his head grinning towards her. Ruby looked at him a confused look on her face. ' _Where do I know him.'_ She thought before something clicked.

"Jaune?" She asked surprised, the man nodded grinning accepting the girls hug. "My god it's been forever!" She said backing up to look at him. He was a little taller than her now, his hair a little grown out more in a small ponytail on the back. "It has been." He said going to the chair sitting down.

"How was New York? I read one Manga series you released awhile ago, but I stopped after the sixth volume I think?" She said rolling her main chair closer to the client chair. He nodded taking off his jacket. "Yeah, we've been a bit slow. But now the company is moving back to Cali, so now I'm back." He grinned. Jaune was a nerdy guy in spirit, but also a good guy at heart. He met Ruby in high school when they were in the same art class having similar interests in art.

They instantly became great friends spending a lot of time together, that's also how Ruby met Nora and Ren was through Jaune. So the six hung out soon enough Weiss joined befriending Ruby. Not at first though, they had their rough times. Being Ruby was an energetic girl who didn't know personal space at the time she seemed to anger Weiss likely on a daily basis.

After a while though Ruby managed to melt the ice wall Weiss set up, it took her a long time but she managed to. Later they got together sticking hip to hip the rest of high school.

"So Jaune, what can I do for you?" Ruby asked preparing her tools. "Well, I was hoping you could patch up this tattoo." He said pulling up his sleeve revealing two yellow crescents. Ruby nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? This is a slow burn milk and cereal, but I promise that it will happen. Any suggestions or concerns are apreciated, hope you all have a wonderful day. Stay shiny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo everyone! Seems a lot of you like this story, this is actually now my most followed story surprisingly. I did not think it would get this much attention, not at all.**

 **WhiteRose1517 - I do as well, but I wanted to make a Milk and Cereal fic and this came to mind after I listened to a song. Bullet by Hollywood undead, for some reason that song stuck in my head and here we are now.**

 **THB4 - Some of what you said is close, but not quite. I did take some of those into consideration though, your question however is answered in this chapter whether or not Pyrrha went to school with them. And I promise Yang will find out, you just have to wait.**

 **Reaper Whisper - I'm glad you like it, that makes me happy. You're right there is not a lot of Milk and Cereal stories sadly.**

 **So lets continue onto the new chapter, it is a little shorter. I'm going to try and make the next one just a little longer, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ruby hissed feeling the hand run across her cheek, a loud smack echoing the room along with a gasp. "You ignorant bitch!" Weiss growled glaring at the girl that stood in front of her stunned at the sudden movement. Ruby whimpered slowly moving her hand to the heated spot on her cheek her eyes away from the girl. "I was late to my meeting because of your friend!" Weiss said snarling at the girl who leaned up back against the wall. "I said I was sorry!" Ruby shot back feeling the girl's hand hit her face again. Ruby could smell the alcohol resonating off of the girl, the scent stronger as she came closer to the redhead. Ruby never enjoyed this smell, it reminded her of the time when her father would drink after her mother passed. "You know what she wanted to talk to me about… some little birdy said that I was hurting them." Weiss said gripping the girl's wrists pinning them above her head a little roughly._

" _Want to know who the little birdy is?" Weiss whispered in her ear making Ruby shiver with fear. "Little birdy is you." Weiss growled her grip tightening earning a whine. "Wei-" Weiss growled slamming the girl more against the wall. "Did I say you could speak!" Ruby whined twitching under the girl's grip. "I thought you loved this… I thought you loved me…" Weiss whispered keeping her grip on Ruby. "I do Weiss." Ruby whined out feeling tears slide down her face. "It doesn't feel like you do." Weiss said glaring at the girl. "Weiss please!"_

" _No, you need to learn." Weiss said earning another whine from Ruby._

* * *

Ruby body twitched as her eyes shot open, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Her breathing ragged. She slowly sat up putting a hand to her chest when she noticed that she was home, sitting at the dining room table. Looking across from her she noticed the plate she had set out for Weiss was still there, her plate was empty. ' _She's still home from work?'_ Ruby thought a sigh escaping her mouth. She got up from the table grabbing her plate and Weiss' bringing it into the kitchen, also turning on a few lights on her way. A shiver ran down Ruby's spine as the dream came back into her mind, she shook her head clearing that thought. She looked to the clock noticing that it was a quarter to eleven. Either Weiss was staying late at work… or she was. Ruby stopped her whole body freezing up.

How she prayed that Weiss didn't go, her body was sore enough and if Weiss did come home from the bar she was sure her night would entail punishment. What punishment exactly was a mystery to her. " _Love doesn't leave bruises."_ Ruby paused her movements letting the water run over her hands the sponge hanging in her hand as well. " _But if you truly love Weiss, and she truly loves you then stop this. Leave her."_ Ruby gripped her head the sponge falling. "Shut up… shut up." She repeated slowly falling to her knees. " _Don't you love me?"_ Ruby shivered falling over onto her back a whimper escaping her mouth. "No… yes. Fuck! Every ones wrong… I love her, and she loves me." Her grip tightened as she rolled back and forth. "Fuck me." She whispered rolling to her side, tears slowly falling to the ground. "Sometimes I do feel alone."

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

The redhead sighed as she leaned back into the chair stretching her arms high above her head. "Damn early in the day and we already have an application." Yang said grinning towards Pyrrha who just rolled her eyes at the statement. "You sure that guy wasn't just doing it just to get to you? He seemed very interested in you." The girl said watching as Yang gave a mock expression gasping. "You're very mean in the morning Pyr." Yang pouted crossing her arms. Pyrrha chuckled rolling her eyes. "Well when you insist on me coming with you to get apps knowing full well we'd be here early and you know I'm not one for mornings, so stop complaining alright."

Yang chuckled taking a drink from her water bottle. "As my trainer it is your duty. Plus it's not like Arslan gonna do it." Yang said patting the girl's shoulder setting her bottle down. Pyrrha sighed. "Don't get cocky Xiao Long, I might just leave your ass here when Neon gets here." Pyrrha said grinning at Yang's reaction. "My god, I swear if you do that I'm going to make your life a living hell. That girl never knows when to stop with those boob jokes. Damn it's always top heavy this top heavy that." Yang glared at Pyrrha earning a chuckle from the taller red head. "Alright alright, I won't leave. Though you do owe me dinner for this, remember that." Yang nodded really fast thankful that Pyrrha was going to stay, that meant Neon will actually behave more than when Pyrrha wasn't here.

"So I heard Jaune is back in town." Yang said glancing over towards Pyrrha watching the girl sigh. "I heard already from Nora, don't worry." Yang shrugged. "Not worried, I just know it ended badly. You know?" Yang was true, Pyrrha's last relationship did end a little badly. Both of them just never agreed on much and ended up fighting a lot, that was before Jaune did move to New York. But that was about four or so years ago. "You know, I really wish you actually did go to our high school." Yang said nudging her shoulder into Pyrrha. "We had the best group ever, even my sister thought so." Pyrrha looked confusingly at the Blonde. "You have a sister?" Pyrrha asked a little surprised, in all the years Pyrrha knew the girl she never even knew that she had a sister. "I never told you?" Yang asked earning a shake of the head.

"Well she's my younger sister who skipped two years into high school, really smart for her age. I think you'll meet her at the contest next month." Yang explained looking up when someone came up to their table. Pyrrha watched Yang for a few, Yang had always only mentioned her mother or father. But never her sister.

* * *

"Alright, give me a few more sets and we'll call it quits." Pyrrha said watching as the blonde went through her usual set. Few jabs left and right with either a roundhouse kick or a sidekick. After a few Pyrrha smiled nodding her head. "Good job, those were some good punches. Next time try and pivot more on your heel when doing the roundhouse kick. Otherwise you did fine." Pyrrha explained watching as the girl gave a nod shooting some water into her mouth.

"I'll work on that more tomorrow after the second day, tomorrow shouldn't last as long as today did." Yang said cracking her knuckles having taken off her gloves and bandages on her hands. "We got a few apps today, lets hope we get a few more tomorrow. I want them to run through some courses so we can debate who's up for that contest." Pyrrha nodded giving a thumbs up. "I'll have to run through the apps and I can discuss to you in the car as we go there. Some of the people looked a little promising."

Yang chuckled wiping her brow. "That's very true… oh look at the time. It's later than I thought" Yang said, this made Pyrrha look at the clock as well. True to Yang's word it was almost midnight. "Well, we should probably head out." Pyrrha said sitting up grabbing her bag. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit up the showers before I head home. I'll pick you up at seven again." Pyrrha nodded waving towards Yang as she exited through the back door of the gym.

Luckily the gym was not too far from her apartment so she could just walk, and thankfully the neighborhood was not too bad as well. The neighborhood was always quiet during this time at night, with except with the normal passing car. Pyrrha was always amazed at the amounts of apartments in Cali, and how simple the architecture was. Since Pyrrha was from Greece, but moved to Cali when she was 19 five years ago. Greece had more fancy architecture, though she did miss it being in California was better for her.

Sighing the girl stretched her arms high above her head groaning at the satisfying pops that were sounded when she did. She turned a corner smiling as she saw her apartment building in sight. Getting closer to her building she noticed one of the residents the lived on her floor standing in front of an alley next to the the building. "Mrs. Brown it's a bit late for you to be out isn't it?" Pyrrha asked looking where the older women was, the dark alley showed no sign of anything residing in the alley. Said older women looked at the girl before looking back towards the alley.

"I think someones in there, I heard crying earlier and I called out. But..." Pyrrha nodded looking past the older women. "I'll look, how about you head back inside" She said setting her bag down. The older women nodded cautiously before moving back into the building. Pyrrha didn't know what she would find, what she did find however surprised her. It was a girl.

* * *

 **Next may be out by Friday, but if I want it to be a little longer then maybe Monday, since Tuesday next week I go back to school *cries*.** **I also want to thank you all for following this story, that gave me the confidence boost I needed to write this next chapter.** **Hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to have a great day.** **Stay shiny!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!  
 _Jiore_ \- I hate seeing Ruby like this as well no joke, but I do agree. It is going to be a little hard for Ruby to leave yes, but I'll let you find that out.  
 _THB4_ \- Likely any review I will go over, but not to a great detail that it will spoil anything. A lot of things will actually surprise you. **  
**_fushion90XXXX_ \- Indeed it did, I'm happy that you like this and that you want to see where it goes. **  
**_CinderBurn_ \- Thank you, I'm glad. Just read and find out, many things coming up will surprise you all. **  
**_MistyWolf322_ \- Thank you! That helps, it does.  
All of these reviews do help, they really do. I see many have been thinking about what is going to happen next, which are very surprising how some come really close. But like I said I won't ruin anything, so lets get on with this chapter. **

* * *

Pyrrha cautiously walked down the alley her eyes adjusting slightly to the darkness. A girl lay off to the side her breathing a little uneven, she was unconscious. From the looks of it she was hugging herself probably cold, a light red shirt in this weather. Pyrrha sighed looking back behind her, she had two choices. Knowing she couldn't leave this girl out here, she would get hypothermia. How long had the girl been out here exactly, Pyrrha was unsure of. The girl was shivering just a tiny bit making Pyrrha frown. She took a deep breath taking her jacket off, she picked up the girl wrapping it around her watching as the girl flinched at her touch making her frown even more. She could now see the girl's face, she looked so young. A small set of bruises were around her neck, and likely other places but Pyrrha didn't want to check yet. All she knew was that this girl needed to get some place warm before she freezes to death.

Picking her up bridal style Pyrrha brought her down the alley carefully picking up her bag as well, cautious of the girl in her arms. The trek up the stairs and into her apartment were not all that bad as she thought. Once she put the girl on her couch she got a blanket putting it over her, along with turning up the heat as well. After she knew the girl was fine she went into her room changing out of her workout clothes into some of her pajamas. She yawned stretching her arms above her head, she noticed that the girl had not moved from her spot but was now clutching the blanket. Which made her blush a little at how cute the girl was being, this girl couldn't of been that much younger than her? Could she? Pyrrha walked over to the girl pushing her hair out of her face, noticing more than just a bruise on her face. There was a few cuts here and there. Likely there was more but it seemed like the girl was enjoying the warmth, so Pyrrha decided to let her be for just a bit. Going into the kitchen she turned on the coffee pot eagerly anticipating a fresh cup of coffee, she didn't get a chance to get one earlier before they left for the convention. So she went the whole day without coffee and even though it was almost one in the morning she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with that girl in her home.

It wasn't that she thought the girl was going to kill her or steal anything, from the looks of it the girl was not the greatest of shapes at all. She sighed stirring some milk into her cup, the soft click as she tapped her spoon against the cup setting it aside. She sipped the warm drink a shiver ran up her spine as the warmth spread through her. California always got this cold, luckily she enjoyed it. Since Pyrrha grew up most of her life in Greece it was always cold and wet during the Winter. It consisted of coats and mittens with an umbrella every once in awhile. But with California it just consisted of snow and cold, not much rain. Not that Pyrrha minded at all.

* * *

" _Are you sure you want to go sweety? Your dad and I don't mind having you here." Athena said watching as her daughter went around her room packing things into boxes. "Mom it's fine, I want to move to California. I want to start somewhere and I feel as though I can't do that here." Pyrrha responded quickly closing her box sighing as she put her hands on her hips. "Plus, Cali has the college I want to go to. The program they have for athletic training is the major I want to have. None of the colleges here have that great of a program."_

" _I thought I changed your mind on that." Pyrrha sighed again shaking her head. "Don't start with that mom, you knew that I wouldn't change my mind. On many things, if you don't like how I am or what I want to do they that's fine. You can't stop me, not anymore. I'm 18, stop trying to be the parent you never were." Pyrrha said passing her mom a box in hand._

* * *

Pyrrha sighed running a hand over her face pinching the bridge of her nose. Her relationship with her mother… wasn't exactly the greatest. None the least. Sure her mother tried her best to let Pyrrha do her own thing, but she never really did in a sense. It was always ' _why this'_ or ' _why that'_ with her mother. Her father on the other hand just never really cared much with what she wanted to do, he just let her do it. Complete opposite from her mother. A soft groan pulled her from her thoughts making her look up from her coffee that she didn't realize was still in her hands.

Her eyes found the girl who was shifting around giving small winces and hisses as she did. Pyrrha couldn't tell if the girl had awoken or was just moving around in her sleep, so she just leaned up against the entrance of her kitchen trying not to be creepy about the situation. She didn't want the girl to think she was some kind of murder or anything. Soon enough the girl's eyes slowly opened registering her surroundings. It was slow but her eyes reached Pyrrha, those silver eyes pieced into her making her shiver.

Once the girl noticed that she was in a strange place she shot up almost falling over, her right hand going to her stomach in one quick motion. "Hey calm down alright, you seem to be hurt. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pyrrha said casually walking towards the girl her hands up in defense. She noticed how the girl shook her eyes shutting tight, she leaned up against the couch calming her movements. "Who are you and where am I." The girl barely whispered keeping her eyes closed trying not to freak out, from what Pyrrha could tell.

"I'm Pyrrha, and you're at my apartment. I found you in the alley just next to this building, what were you even doing in there? Seems like you're very young to be away from home."

"Eh I'll have you know I'm twenty two!" The girl shot back looking at Pyrrha hissing at her sudden outburst. Pyrrha shook her head. "What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?" The taller redhead asked watching as the girl contemplated on what to say. "I fell down the stairs. Everyone does it." The girl said leaning back. "Then how did you end up in the alley?" The girl groaned. "This group that I used to know chased after me, and that's how I ended up in that alley. I lost them when I got in there." Pyrrha listened to what the girl had to say, not that she really believed her but this girl didn't even know her. "I get it you're trying to protect yourself. I won't pry, can I at least look at some of those cuts. From the looks of it you're not doing that well, even your left wrist." The girl who did look at her left wrist hissed as she tried to move it.

"Must of sprained it." The girl whispered watching as Pyrrha got up from her seat going back into the apartment likely to get things to clean her up. This gave the girl a chance to look around said apartment living room. From the looks of it this girl was really neat and had many pictures around some of what looked like to be friends of hers. She couldn't tell as she heard Pyrrha come back with a first aid kit and some peroxide. "The peroxide isn't going to sting thankfully, your cuts don't look that bad so I won't have to use alcohol." Pyrrha explained holding out her hand presumably for the girl's left hand. Who in turn hesitantly held out her hand watching as Pyrrha inspected it. "Maybe you weren't lying, does look like you did fall down the stairs." Pyrrha said grabbing some wrap from the box. "Told you so." The girl mumbled flinching at the girl's warm hands, complete opposite of what she was used to. "You know, you never mentioned your name. I did say what mine was." Pyrrha said looking up from her work.

"Just call me red." The girl whispered her other hand playing with the string of her jacket making Pyrrha chuckle. "Alright, Red works." Pyrrha said continuing her work. Soon enough she managed to get all the cuts that _red_ was comfortable with. Most on her face, though it wasn't a lot. "Coffee… or?" Red looked up her knees to her chest. "Do you have any hot chocolate? It's a little late for coffee." Pyrrha in turn glanced at the clock, surprise etching itself across her face. "Damn I need to go to bed soon." She whispered going into her kitchen preparing hot chocolate for both. "I'm sorry if I'm a burden, you didn't really have to help me." The girl said resting her chin on the top of her knees. "It's ok, you were going to freeze to death. It's the least I could do." Pyrrha responded, the way the girl had said it in the way she was unsure of everything. Almost as if she did anything wrong she would be yelled at for it.

The tall redhead poured the warm drink into the two cups sprinkling a small amount of marshmallows into it before wandering back to the living room. She handed the girl the glass watching as she took it eagerly sighing at the smell. She gave a squeaky thank you taking a small sip shivering at the warmth. It spread through her whole body warming her nerves slightly. "This is really good, like really good." The girl hummed wrapping her hands around the cup like it was something sacred. Pyrrha chuckled scratching her cheek. "It's nothing special. It's something my father sent me last month for my birthday." The girl stared at Pyrrha. "Nothing special? This is like amazing, it's sweet and yet not to sweet."

Pyrrha chuckled taking a sip of her own drink. "It's from a cafe where I used to live, I loved going there and every once in awhile my father sends little assortments." Red nodded slurping her drink. The two sat there for a bit taking small sips of there drink conversing a little. After a bit Pyrrha looked up towards the clock sighing. "If you want you can stay the night here, I don't exactly have another bed but I do have the couch." Pyrrha said getting up from her spot mug in hand. "Are you sure... I wouldn't be intruding?" The girl asked handing over the cup to Pyrrha her hands shaking a little. "Intruding, god no. I'm a person who loves helping others. Plus it's late to be going out at this time. Wouldn't you agree?"

Red nodded her hands stuffing inside her jacket. "I could lend you a pair of pajama pants, I'm sure they're a little more comfortable than your jeans." The girl looked down biting her lip before shaking her head. "It's fine, just letting me stay here is a lot. You don't even know me." The girl explained watching as Pyrrha shook her head setting the glasses aside in the drain board. "I know, like I said I'm a nice person. And by the looks of it you need a nice person. You don't look like someone who would cause trouble so." Red sighed wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "Thanks... uh Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded shutting the kitchen light off. "Not a problem red."

* * *

Ruby sighed staring up at the ceiling listening to the soft clicks of the clock on the wall. She didn't feel comfortable at all, not in the slightest. She was in some random persons apartment, though she was really nice. So nice it was almost as if she was pitying her. She felt sick, why is it that every one who sees her they pity her. As if they know her pain, her struggle. She hated this so much, why though?

She ran a hand through her hair hearing her phone buzz slightly. She pulled it out seeing a picture of Weiss, she was calling. Ruby frowned her finger lingering over the decline. But her finger shifted answering it. "Weiss?"

"Ruby... you know I didn't mean too." Weiss slurred likely after Ruby left she drank more. "I know Weiss," Ruby sighed rolling to her side. "I'm just going to hang out with Sun. I don't have work tomorrow... just go to bed and drink lots of water." Ruby said rubbing her thumb over the blanket. "Ruby... I won't hurt you again." Weiss pleaded. "Listen Weiss, I just need a bit alright. I love you. Please don't hurt yourself either alright?"

"I love you too. Please don't leave me." Ruby sighed a smile gracing her lips. "I'm not going to alright, just get some sleep and I'll be back tomorrow to make dinner." Weiss agreed ending the call. Ruby clutched the phone to her chest her heart pounding against her chest. _**"Such a pity."**_ Ruby shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose. "Leave me alone." She whispered rolling to her other side. _**"So weak, she's using you."**_ Ruby whined putting her hand on her ear drawing her knees to her chest. "Get out of my head. You don't know me." It laughed. _**"I am you, I do know."**_

* * *

Pyrrha jumped awake slamming her hand onto the nightstand searching around for the source of noise that awoken her from her slumber. Once she found it she looked at her phone a yawn escaping her mouth. It was six and Yang would be here to pick her up in an hour, so she had sometime to get ready. Also would have to make breakfast as well, going to the convention on an empty stomach was not always a good idea. Walking out of her room she stretched her hands high above her head turning on a light as she entered the kitchen. She quickly turned on her coffee maker her eyes catching a piece of paper. Confused the girl picked it up reading it.

 _Dear Pyrrha,_

 _Thank you for letting me stay. You didn't even know me and you helped me, if we ever meet again i'll make it up to you. Again thank you._

 _Red_

Pyrrha smiled setting the note down looking over the counter towards the couch she let the girl stay on, the blanket she had given her rested on the couch folded up. Why did she feel her chest tighten, was it she felt bad? She sighed going back to making her coffee hoping the girl was going to be okay.

* * *

Ruby hissed her hand pounding against the door waiting for the resident inside the house to answer. "Come on dumb ass, answer the damn door." She mumbled leaning against the wall across the door her head hitting the back wall. She grit her teeth looking down at her wrist, the constant pulsing was coming back and she needed something. She groaned pounding on the door. ' _God this hurts like hell.'_ She felt dizzy her whole body disagreeing with her. She heard a shout before the door opened. "Who the hell is knoc-" Sun stopped his eyes catching Ruby. "Holy shit red, what the hell happened to you?"

"Shit happened, can you just let me in? I need to sit down, also I need a beer." She grumbled passing the blonde slumping onto the couch, he watched as she did rolling his eyes. He went into the kitchen grabbing two bottles and also a bag of ice, before handing one over to the girl and the ice. "Thanks." She whispered taking a small sip from the bottle enjoying the tangy taste that hit her tongue. "So explain to me why you show up at my door at oh… nine in the morning asking for a beer?" He asked watching as the girl shifted on the couch. "What a girl can't hang out with her guy friend?" She said sipping at the drink again. "Oh friend zone burn." He said chuckling. "Come on man, you know I'm gay and I know so are you. So yes friend zoned, though if I had to choose a guy you'd be my first choice." Ruby chuckled hissing at the pain through her stomach. "Oh I'm flattered. Not to mention you're bruised, looks likes someone fucked you up." Ruby chuckled sitting up slowly the ice on her face. "My face hurts like hell." She mumbled sighing hearing Sun chuckle. "Shut it monkey boy." She said looking at him taking a swig before setting it down on the table. "That's racist." He chuckled running a hand through his hair. "Serious Ruby, what happened?" Ruby shook her head. "Just fell down the stairs, shit happens." Sun shook his head knowing that was a lie. "Bullshit rose, come on I won't get mad." Ruby looked at the man unsure. He was like her brother, but could she really tell him? She ran her hand through her hair sighing. "It's not that easy Sun." She whispered looking towards him. "Not that easy?" She nodded sighing again watching as the man walked to her side of the couch. "What's going on Rose? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said putting a hand on her shoulder watching her flinch at the touch backing away from it. He's seen this before. "Ruby?"

She shook her head back away from him. "Don't Sun." She whispered hugging herself letting the ice bag rest on her hip. "No no no Ruby, please…" He pleaded watching as she shook her head, her grip on her sleeve tightening. "You don't…"

"I don't know what?!" He exclaimed watching as the girl jumped at his sudden voice change. "Sun…" Ruby whimpered clutching herself more. "Please tell me it isn't Weiss…" Ruby flinched looking away from him. "God dammit Red." He said running a hand through his hair. "How long?" He asked hoping his fear was not true. "Awhile now… but you can't tell anyone please." She pleaded watching many emotions flicker across his face. "Ruby…" he whispered wrapping his arms around her feeling her stuff her head into his neck sobbing.

"I love her Sun! I'm trying to help her… but it's hard." She cried gripping onto him. Sun wasn't one to cry, but he felt a tear slid down his cheek. "Red…" he whispered shaking his head.

* * *

Sun sighed looking down to the girl on her lap a hand running through the girl's hair. He felt horrible, the girl that lay in front of him wasn't who he knew almost two years ago. He kicked himself, how didn't he see this? He knew the signs of abuse, his step sister was in the same situation years ago when they were in high school. His sister knew what her boyfriend was doing and ended it before anything worse happened. But Ruby, she knew but ignored it blinded by fake love. It was like she was looking a picture, a small piece of it that was amazing. But the whole piece was a horrible one.

He knew that if he told Yang, Ruby would never ever forgive him. He groaned clenching his free fist. His only option was to help Ruby, to make sure she didn't die because of that bitch. ' _I knew she wasn't as good as she seemed, no one is ever perfect not even a Schnee.'_ He thought closing his eyes leaning back more into the couch, thankful he didn't have work today.

* * *

 **I hope you all like it! I tried to make it a little longer like the first chapter since I'm going back to school soon and won't be able to upload as often as I have been. I may be uploading every weekend sadly, also Happy New Years everyone! Let's hope this year is better than the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everyone! So here's the next chapter, I want to apologize that it wasn't released this weekend. Writer's block is really crappy, so when I got an idea for this I realized that I had absolutely no time to write. School is crappy, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 ** _TBH4:_** **You'll just have to wait and see =)**

 _ **RatedRSuperStar87:**_ **That is true indeed yes, at one point enough is enough.**

 _ **BetwixtOni:**_ **I think I know what story you're talking about, after I released the first or second chapter of this I read a story that was sort of similar. And if many of you know what I am talking about, no I did not make it because of that story. I got this idea from a song and the fact that I love to make stressful stories and the ship Milk and Cereal.**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews! They help a lot actually, they help me (believe me) plan the next chapter. So, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

" _Red…" The voice echoed bringing Ruby's attention to the women in front of her, her soft green eyes staring into her silver. The redhead smiled at the girl setting aside her note book. The girl sat in front of Ruby looking over to the notebook. She smiled resting her hand on the other, her thumb rubbing over Ruby's hand. Ruby felt herself try to say the others name, but she couldn't. Her voice stuck in her throat. The girl shook her head smiling. "Don't try…" Ruby frowned her hand shaking, she moved her hand over her other hand over. "You're strong red, don't give up." Ruby sighed giving the girl a small nod. A voice came from behind the girl making her look that way. She said something but when Ruby glanced behind her she saw figures in the distance, she couldn't make out any of their faces. The girl looked back to Ruby sighing. "I have to go Red." She said giving a squeeze to Ruby's hand. Ruby shook her head keeping the girl's hand in hers. "It's fine, don't worry. I'll see you again someday." She smiled bringing her other hand to Ruby's cheek cupping it. Another shout came, Ruby watched as the girl spoke back. She shook her head. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She said slipping her hands out of Ruby's. Ruby panicked trying to reach out for the girl but she was out of her reach. Trying to move she found she couldn't at all, she was stuck in her spot. Looking down she noticed white chains slipping out of the ground wrapping around her legs._

 _Panicking she looked up back towards where the women went seeing that she wasn't there anymore. Her heart raced threatening to burst at any given time. Ruby struggled against the restraints, but to no prevail she couldn't get free. That's when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand go over her eyes darkening her vision._ " _ **You're mine… not hers."**_ _The voice laughed feeling her body shaking._ " _ **Remember that."**_ _It whispered an evil laugh escaping her mouth that sent shivers down her spine._

* * *

She felt herself jolt awake, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She shook her head slowly wiping tears that fell down her face. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness as she sat up shivering as the cold air hit her body. She glanced to her left looking at the clock on her nightstand, she sighed at the time running a hand through her hair. It was later than she wanted it to be and there would be no possible way for her to even go back to sleep. A groan brought her attention to the girl next to her, who turned over facing away from her. Her eyes traced the girl's figure. Ruby felt a smile tug a her lips, but for some reason it didn't feel right. Not at all. She shook her head letting a sigh escape her mouth as she swung her legs over the edge of them bed. She pulled a few articles of clothing off the floor tugging them on tiredly. She made her way quietly out of the room making her way to the first floor. She sat on the couch pulling her feet up under her, she covered herself with a blanket. It was dark throughout the house since she hadn't turned on any of the lights. But it felt nice to her, a house during the dark was like a different house.

It was like a park during the day, lively with kids running. Yet during the night it was silent, dark. She sighed clutching the blanket to herself. This house had so many memories for her, some bad and some good.

* * *

 _Weiss opened the door holding out her hand for the other to enter, Ruby smiled entering through the door glancing around. "Wow, this is spacious." Ruby said in awe looking around the house. True to Ruby's word it was a very large place. "Well, let me show you around and then tell me how you like it." Weiss chuckled going through the house. It was a decent size, big enough for one to have alone time but small enough to feel homey. The house was two stories, the kitchen was a decent size along with an attached living room, also with a bathroom not to far. Off to the side from the living room was a small office and a laundry room that led out into the garage. The second story consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bathroom was off of a larger room that was likely the master. "Wow Weiss, this is such a gorgeous house." Ruby said turning back to her girlfriend who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "I'm glad, because it's ours, so." She said jingling the keys. "Are you really sure? How expensive was this house?" Ruby questioned. Weiss shook her head folding her arms over her chest. "Wasn't that expensive, don't worry. My mother pitched in for my birthday so, it was only 100 grand left."_

 _Ruby winced at the price scratching the back of her head, she watched as Weiss walked forward resting her hands on the girl's hips. "Don't worry about it hon." She whispered pushing a strand of Ruby's hair out of her face. "Alright?" Ruby smiled shaking her head. "Alright."_

* * *

She smiled at the memory, she really did feel bad that Weiss practically paid for the house by herself. It was an expensive house even after Weiss' mother helped, which then made her feel even more guilty. Ruby and Helen Schnee weren't exactly ' _friends'_ to say the least. But it wasn't like she hated the girl either, she accepted her daughter's decisions not questioning them like Jacques would. Ruby knew only so little about Jacques, only a few things. Weiss was always very discreet with her family and she hasn't really met any of them besides her sister, Winter. Stern to others but with her sister she was someone different, from what Ruby experienced. Her eyes went over to the dining room table.

* * *

 _Ruby hummed as she stirred the sauce, she wiped her hands on a towel looking out over the counter at the two sisters. They were sitting at the table and from the look of it they were having small talk. Every once in awhile a laugh would echo out followed by a small smile. This made a smile tug on her lips as she shook her head going back to her task at hand. It reminded her so much of her and Yang._

* * *

She shook her head her grip tightening slightly, so many memories. Yet, so many were only the good ones, the ones that she _wanted_ to see are the only ones. Why was it so hard for her to realize this? Blake had gone through the same that she had, it was in highschool with her older boyfriend. They were childhood friends and they grew up together, yet during Junior year he started to become possessive. Asking where she went, who she was with. So she ended it, wasn't that pretty but she did. Luckily Yang was there to keep Blake company, being that the two were friends since she and her sister moved to Cali. Ruby shivered laying her head against the armrest. "Maybe Blake and Sun are right, but why couldn't I see this before." She whispered her eyes slowly drooping until she fell asleep once again.

* * *

"Hey." Blake whispered as she sat next to the girl handing over a sandwich, Ruby gave the girl a small smile taking the meal giving a small thanks. She flicked her cigarette away before unwrapping the plastic. She took a bite out of it humming at the taste, she glanced to her left watching as Blake ate a tuna sandwich. From what Ruby could smell. "Thanks for the lunch, by the way." Ruby said taking another bite, she slowly chewed it letting her hand with the sandwich fall to her lap. "I… I want your help, if you don't mind." Ruby said keeping her eyes on the wall in front of her. "Is that why you called me earlier?" Blake asked taking a small sip of her drink. The redhead nodded looking to Blake. "Look Ruby, asking for help isn't a bad thing. I still actually go to those meetings, it helps me cope you know? You can come with me tonight, I go every Monday night. It only lasts a few hours where people tell their stories." Ruby nodded again biting her lip.

"Maybe I can join you next week? I actually have something I need to take care of today, an important thing." Blake looked towards the girl raising an eyebrow, Ruby just gave the girl a smile getting up from her spot. "Thanks again for the sandwich, i'll serve you to lunch sometime." She said giving a wave to the Faunas as she walked back into the Parlor. Blake shook her head sipping her drink again. "It's a start Ruby, it's a start."

* * *

She let a sigh escape her lips as she glanced down to the paper in her hand, it was crumpled up slightly from all the times she folded it and refolded it. Looking up her eyes caught the sign, ' _State Prison_ ' Her grip tightened as she walked towards a desk, a man sat there looking up when she approached. "Name." He asked monotone grabbing a clipboard looking back up. "Uh, Ruby Rose. I called a few weeks ago to see uh…" The man held up his hand. "Found you, go to the right and go through the checkout. It's a precaution." Ruby nodded following his instructions. "Put your shoes, jacket and anything metal into the bin." The officer said handing her said bin. The redhead nodded again setting the bin down onto a table a bit away from the metal detector. She pulled off her jacket and shoes putting them into the bin, along with her phone and a few necklaces that she had worn that day. Sighing she went back towards the detector setting the bin down in front of the officer, she felt a shiver run up her spine. Police were never her favorite, many reasons why. "Through there, the bin will pass through." The officer said stepping aside gesturing to the detector. Ruby went through the piece of equipment sighing in relieve that it hadn't gone off, she knew it would but these kinds of things always set her on edge. Another officer handed her the bin nodding towards a table. "When you're done hand it to him at the desk over there." Once she was done putting her shoes and jacket she brought the bin to the desk handing it to the women. "The visitor room is to the left at the end of the hallway, i'll go get him." She said, Ruby sighed going down the hallway the woman told her to go down. She opened the door seeing a few officers in the room along with a few table and others as well.

Gulping slightly she took a seat at a table near the corner, she stuffed her hands into her jacket. Her whole body shook, her nerves were on edge. She was really nervous, why was she here. Out of all places, she decided to come here. But this was something she had to do, she needed to do this. Needed to see him. It has been at least six maybe seven years at the least since then. Taking a deep breath she released it, she did this a few more times but her heart never ceased to thump against her chest. "Ruby?" There it was again, his questioning voice. His voice, soft and meaningful. Not full of somber and guilt like it once was. She slowly looked up her eyes meeting his, they were soft. Dull with his age but they were soft. Just like hers, so much like hers. He looked a lot older, small wrinkles here and there showed that. How the years had gone by. His hair having lightened just a bit a few small gray strands here and there. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was hold giving him a shaky smile.

"Hi dad."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it was short but this is all I want to give you all. For now. I wanted to move this story along at a slow pace but not like deadly slow, I didn't want to have such a info dump at the beginning where Ruby left Weiss and everyone was confused. I wanted to have it explained more. So I'll likely have chapter 5 released this weekend since I have a four day break. Let me know what you all think, any ideas and or suggestions. Anything helps and I try to go through all of the reviews keeping everyone of them in mind. So stay shiny everyone and hope you all have had or have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo everyone! Next chapter is up now, I'm trying to get the plot moving. But like I said slowburn, so. But Ruby is trying to make it better.  
** ** _TBH4:_** **Ruby is still as Weiss' and everything else you asked I can not say, spoilers. =)  
** _ **CinderBurn:**_ **Weiss is trying, even though it is not very evident. I'll have more on Weiss pretty soon, I've been doing Ruby a lot. Also can't say why Tai is in jail, spoilers.  
** ** _RatedSuperStar87:_** **I like these suggestions, I'll keep them in mind. But if I don't use any of them I am sorry. When I write I do a rough draft then I edit it to fit the rough draft, sometimes I realize certain points must be left out for later chapters. But like I said, I'll keep them in mind.  
** _ **Jiore:**_ **One step at a time, yes. Slowly but surely.**

 **Like I said suggestions are appreciated but sometimes I either have no way of putting them in or it does not fit that chapter. So, as of now I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! (Also I don't own RWBY, sadly.)**

* * *

"Hey Dad." Ruby smiled as the two shared a quick hug. "My, look at you. It's been a long time." He said looking at her a smile on his face. "Here sit." He said gesturing to the bench she was sitting at, both sat across from each other. Ruby fiddled with her jacket as she looked at him. "You look so much like your mother." He whispered giving her a sad smile. "Almost like a clone." Ruby hummed. "Yeah? I've seen some pictures of her and I think she is prettier than me." She said chucking, Tai did the same. "And your eyes, as silver as hers. That's a rare trait." Ruby nodded. "So how have you been Rubles? It's been far too long." Ruby gave a hum in agreement fiddling in her seat. "I've been better, just going day by day. You know?" Tai chuckled nodding. "I feel that, how about high school. How was high school? Did you go to a nice college?"

Ruby chuckled rolling her eyes. "Slow down pops, I can only answer so fast. High school was fine, I passed at least. Uncle Qrow helped me earn some money for college, but I mostly paid for it in scholarships." Tai nodded listening to her explanation. "What about Yang, how's my little sun dragon?" Ruby chuckled at the nickname, he always had crazy nicknames for the two. "She's doing fine as of now, last time I talked to her she was planning on taking her GED soon."

"GED?" Tai questioned raising an eyebrow. Ruby nodded raising her hands to the table clasping them together. "Near the end of Junior year things got a little tight financially and so she dropped out to help Qrow. She had small jobs sometimes even working in a bar fighting, then one day a sponsor of a major boxer saw one of her fights."

"I'm sure she was ecstatic." Tai said chuckling. "She wasn't at first, she was a little nervous that she wouldn't be good enough. But everyone encouraged her that she would do fine." Tai sighed shifting his weight in the seat. "I bet Qrow wasn't to happy to take on two kids." Ruby rolled her eyes. "It was either him or Aunt Ti but Qrow insisted on taking us. Also we weren't kids we were teenagers." She pouted crossing her arms. "Alright, teenagers."

"But still, I'm sorry for leaving you two that way." Ruby waved his statement off. "It's fine, i'm trying to let go of the past. This is my first step." Tai frowned a pang of guilt in his chest, he wanted nothing more than to hug the girl but he knew it wasn't allowed. Policy was only short hugs in the beginning and end with limited contact. "I... I never meant to be like I was." Ruby bit her lip as a chill went over her body. She shook her head. "It's not your fault, like I've said. I'm fine and Yang is fine." She said a tight smile on her face faltering a bit when Tai shook his head. "Does she even know you came to visit me?" Ruby sighed shaking her head. Tai sighed. "Ruby…"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm twenty two dad, I'm not a kid anymore. What Yang doesn't know won't hurt her, I already have made a lot of mistakes. It's my choice to be here." Tai nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." Ruby hummed gazing down to the table. Silence had fallen over the two for a few before Tai spoke up. "What about work?"

"I'm actually working at a tattoo parlor that Qrow helped me with, some of my friends joined with me." Ruby explained. "Since I finished at Beacon University I've been paying him back for the parlor since he helped pay for it." She explained glancing towards a guard who was coming to the table. "Alright Xiao Long, your visiting time is up. You can give her a hug or whatever then it's back to your cell till dinner."

Taiyang nodded getting up, Ruby as well. They both hugged, Ruby stuffed her face into his neck shivering. "I love you rubles. Thank you for coming and visiting me. It's been years since anyone has." Ruby nodded as the two separated. Ruby watched as he exited through a door on the far end, she exhaled turning back around towards the door she came from.

* * *

She sighed as she pulled her keys out of her pocket, her hands shook making her drop the keys onto the floor of the car. She felt like she was spinning, her head whirling. She couldn't see straight making her sigh. She slammed her hand against the dashboard as her forehead rested against the steering wheel, tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. " _ **You can't forget."**_

"Shut up." She whispered gripping the side of her head. " _ **You look to others just to forget, just like with her."**_ Ruby bit her lip shaking her head. "No... I no…" The voice laughed darkly. " _ **It's all your fault, everything."**_ Taking a deep breath she gripped the wheel trying to calm her nerves the best she could. The voice always taunted her, breaking away at her core for it knew her the best. Some enjoy thinking to themselves, where their mind was like a friend. Yet hers was her enemy, holding her deepest darkest fears and memories she wanted to forget. Forget, such a complex word. But it was only one word, how hard could it be to forget?

* * *

" _Get out of here you lazy pricks." The man slurred pushing the two girls out of the house, with a shake of the head he slammed the door making the younger of the two jump at the sound. Ruby whimpered as she sat on the steps of the porch, the blonde sighed sitting next to her sister. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder pulling her closer. Rain fell from the sky softly hitting the rock hard pavement. "What a dick." Yang murmured. "Yang!" Ruby exclaimed looking towards her. "It's true, he is a dick." Yang said crossing her arms kicking out her legs more as she leaned back against the stairs._

 _Ruby huffed as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, the two sat in silence listening to the rain for a short period of time. It was quiet rain, sprinkling down from the sky in small waves. The waves crashing down washing away all the raw emotion. Ruby loved the rain and also hated it as well. She loved that once the rain was over it was like a new world, a new day. But the rain holds bad memories for the girl, the thunder and lightning still frightening her even at her age._

 _Yang hummed as her eye cracked open, she glanced over to her sister. She sat up and in this motion she pulled Ruby's hoody up causing the girl to squeal. "Yang!" The girl groaned glancing out from under the cloth. Yang snickered getting up from her spot, she reached for the sky groaning as she stretched. "How about we head to the park? It's raining so no one's bound to be there." Ruby grinned getting up from her seat, she dusted off her hands on her jeans before running out. "Race ya!" Ruby shouted grinning at Yang's protest. When they reached the park Ruby cheered having reached it first, this made Yang roll her eyes as she huffed. "Damn speed demon, stop running track." Yang heaved as she leaned over her hands on her knees. The redhead rolled her eyes as she squatted down in front of Yang her arms encircling around her knees. "Track is fun, maybe you should try it."_

 _Yang snorted shaking her head, she sighed wiping her brow of sweat and rain water. "You know how many boob jokes Neon says to me? Imagine me being in track, that opens up a whole new drawer of jokes I don't want to hear." Ruby snickered as she stood up turning around to the park, true to word the park was empty. A slight mist forming around. "Look at this Yang, the whole park is ours." Ruby cheered grinning back towards Yang, who smiled back. She watched as Ruby ran off again going straight to the swings. Shortly after Yang followed sitting next to her the old swing giving a creak at the weight shifting. The two swung slowly for a few holding hands to keep at the same pace. "Hey Yang." Ruby whispered earning a hum from her sister, Ruby sighed looking up towards the sky. "Ruby?"_

" _Do you think moms in a happy place?" Ruby asked keeping to the sky her eyes scanning the cloudiness. Yang hummed again running her thumb over the girl's hand. "I'm sure she is, she's with grandma." Yang grinned, Ruby gave a small smile. "That's the same thing aunt Ti said, but… I want to believe it you know?" Yang nodded looking up towards the sky as well. "I know you can, it's hard to see someone go that you love." Yang explained watching as Ruby nodded, her lips in a tight straight line. "Doesn't seem like dad understands that." Yang sighed at the mention of their dad. "He's in denial Ruby, don't let what he says or does affect you okay?" Ruby looked towards Yang before she nodded again slowly. "Alright!" Yang exclaimed standing up from the swing. "Let's go get some ice cream, I have some money Qrow gave me the last time he visited." At the mention of Ice cream Ruby perked up a bit. "Cookie dough ice cream?" Yang snickered at the sudden perkiness of her sister. "Yes, cookie dough it is. I myself will probably have strawberry." Yang said as she rested her arms above her head as the two walked out of the park. "Maybe Blake can come?" Ruby snickered watching as Yang's cheeks reddened. "Uh, I don't know Ruby. You know how that Adam guy is, he really bursts my bubble." She said a slight venom in her tone at the mention of Adam. "He's far to protective of Blake, sure they're a Faunas but we would never let anything happen to Blake."_

" _Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Yang mumbled earning a look from the red head._

* * *

Yang groaned as she sat on the bench, she brought the cold rag to her neck. She hummed when Pyrrha joined her. "Sup Nikos." The blonde said earning a hum, Pyrrha sighed setting her bottle down. "Those three sure know what they're doing." Yang said pouring a little water on the rag. "They sure are, better than I thought. I'm sure Yatsuhashi, Neon and Arslan agree." Pyrrha said looking towards the six who were sitting around each other discussing likely moves they could use. "We still have a few weeks till the competition. We still have a long way to go." Pyrrha explained looking back towards Yang, who was nodding. "But it doesn't seem like we're all focused." Yang said gulping her water down. "Huh?" Pyrrha questioned raising an eyebrow. Yang chuckled shaking her head. "You seem out of it, anything on your mind?"

"W-why would you ask that?" Pyrrha stuttered as she looked towards the ground. "Well first off, during the runs you seemed out of it. Second you just stuttered. You don't realize how well I know you." Yang said smirking towards the girl who rolled her eyes. "I do have… a few things on my mind." She said biting her lip. "Care to share? Keeping things balled up is not such a great idea, I should know. My sister did it all the time and the end results were never the best." Pyrrha nodded thinking for a few seconds. "I met this girl…"

"Oh?" Yang grinned watching as Pyrrha frowned. "It's not like that Yang…" She said as her cheeks heated up a little. "A week or so ago I found this girl next to my apartment, she was beat up really bad." She explained rubbing her hands together. "What do you think happened to her?" Yang asked interested. Pyrrha sighed running a hand through her hair. "She said she fell down the stairs…" She sounded unsure as she looked at her hands. "You sound unsure about it, do you think something else happened?"

Pyrrha hummed leaning up straight. "I don't know, I think she fell down the stairs. But some of her injuries showed that someone beat her." Yang nodded slowly. "And you're worried about her aren't you?"

"Well of course I am, she left before I woke up and I don't even know anything about her." Yang hummed. "Maybe she's one of those druggies? I don't know you said you found her in the alley?" Pyrrha shook her head. "I did find her in the alley, but she didn't look like she was on drugs. I would of been able to tell." Yang sighed a she sharpy took a breath. "All I can say is look for her, that's the best I can give you." Yang said looking towards the girl shrugging her shoulders. "Do you remember what she looks like?" Pyrrha bit her lip. "I kind of do, I was a bit hyped up on coffee and it was really late. I didn't go to bed till like three in the morning, having coffee that late wasn't a good idea." Yang shook her head chuckling a little. "Just look for her around that area, I mean she has to live somewhere close to you right?"

Pyrrha nodded glancing at Yang who picked up her phone. "Ah, I have to take this." She said getting up from her seat putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Aunt Ti." Pyrrha heard as the blonde walked away. She sighed pulling her hair tie out of her hair running a hand through it. _'Maybe she's right, there is a cafe near my apartment. Maybe if I'm lucky I can catch her around there. Likely not.'_ She sighed again. _'Why am I so concerned about this one girl?'_

* * *

" _Red." Ruby sighed looking up towards the girl who smiled, she sat in front of the redhead. "Troubling times?" Ruby snorted nodding slowly. The girl shifted setting her hand on Ruby's. "I'm sure you'll be able to get through it, through everything." Ruby frowned as she felt tears prick her eyes. "I just want to feel like I'm important to someone." She whispered her body shaking a little. The girl smiled as she scooted forward wrapping her arm around the redhead. "It's alright Red, you do have people." She responded running her hand through the girl's hair, she felt the girl shake her head. "I know I do… it just never feels like it. People always help me and it makes me feel like a child, I want to try and do things on my own… but look where that got me." Ruby whispered keeping her at her sides, the warmth slowly moving to her. She was frozen and couldn't move, but her hug… her touch was slowly pecking away at the ice._

" _You're fine." The girl assured her rubbing her hand along the girl's back, Ruby snorted shaking her head. "You're in my head, you're supposed to say that. It's what I want to hear." Ruby felt the girl hum as she rested her chin on her shoulder. "It is yes, you want to hear it outside your thoughts for closure. But have you ever heard the saying a drunk mans saying is a sober mans thoughts?" Ruby raised an eyebrow sighing. "But I'm not drunk…" The girl chuckled. "I know that silly, but the saying helps. I'm in your head, you're thinking what you want me to say. So I would be the drunk man saying the thoughts. Does that make sense?"_

" _I didn't say that it didn't make sense, but I know what you're getting at. I just… I don't even know anymore." Ruby said taking a deep breath, she breathed in the girl's scent her nerves slowly calming. "Just keep moving forward, sometimes bad things just happen Red. I know you can get through this, asking for help does not mean you're weak." Ruby hummed her arms twitching as they slowly wrapped around the girl, but she didn't feel the girl. She just hugged herself. Ruby whimpered hearing a sigh from the girl. "I don't have much more time to talk, you're starting to wake up." Ruby shook her head as she tried to feel the other. "I don't want to wake up, no! I want to stay here." The girl smiled running a hand through the redheads hair. "It's alright red." The girl whispered her voice slowly fading. "No!" She screamed her body shaking, the presence fading. "Come back, please." She whispered as she slumped over. A laugh rang in her ears as she felt a cold hand wrap around her face, the cold breath forming goosebumps on her neck._ " _ **Pity, such ignorance."**_ _It whispered it's hand moving up her thigh._ " _ **You think you can escape me?"**_ _It chuckled._ " _ **You're so wrong."**_

* * *

Ruby gasped as her eyes shot open, she shot up wheezing for air to fill her lungs. "Ruby?" A tired voice asked, she felt a hand on her shoulder making her flinch. "Hey." Weiss whispered wrapping her arm around the girl feeling her shake. The redhead sobbed as she turned around stuffing her face into the girl's neck. "Hey, what's the matter?" Weiss asked as she ran a hand through the girl's hair. Ruby shivered, that feeling wasn't the same. It felt off to her, not like her.

No, not at all like her.

* * *

 **Phew! All this against is a lot, I didn't think a story could have so much of it. Well I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter and stay shiny!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo everyone! I'm really sorry for being gone for so long! I have been sick and have had writers block for the last few weeks, but now I'm trying to get through all of that and get more chapters out for you all. Also let me just say 92 followers? That is amazing, I never thought that any of my stories would ever get that many followers. Thank you all for following and I'm deeply sorry for being gone.  
**

 _ **RatedRSuperStar87-**_ **That is very true yes, however Yang would've thought that it was someone else.**

 _ **Fallen Shadow69-**_ **I like your reviews, all of them are helpful. Also I realize that it looks like Ruby is instantly going to help, however I wanted Ruby to be indecisive. Trying to go but something is holding her back, can't spoil too much. But yes you also hold Weiss is a bitch award, it is actually funny after my second or third chapter release I read your story all 64 chapters in a day. Everyone kept me on my feet. So I know it looks like the plot is moving to fast, in reality I would've had Ruby away from Weiss by now but I felt as thought that would've rushed things. So here we are now. Also for Ruby going back to Weiss, you'll just have to see I guess.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

 _Ruby hummed as the wind slid against her skin, sending goosebumps over arms. She swung her legs back and forth looking at the forest beyond her, beyond the home. The vast amount of trees were prickled white, as small specks of snow slowly fell. She sighed hearing the sounds of yelling coming from the occupants of the home banging could also be heard making her wince a little, she huffed running her finger over the railing gathering the thin layer of snow onto her finger. Hearing a slam behind her she heard a huff and another bang. "That bad?" Ruby questioned keeping her eyes forward, her eyes spotting a small bunny off in the distance. Another huff came before the redhead felt arms wrap around her waist a face being plunged into her back. "I hate him." Weiss whispered humming at the other girl's contact. "Your dad thinks he's all that, he only married into the family. Why can't your mom do anything about it?" The girl asked resting her hand on both of Weiss'. "My ass of a grandfather that is, even though he's never ruled the company he still has control over my father and his work. Filthy business partners." Weiss said in a venomous tone. Ruby frowned running her finger on Weiss' skin smiling as the girl shivered. Once again Ruby's eyes made it's way to the forest, every time she visited Weiss' home she would sit out when Weiss had fallen asleep looking out into the sky and the forest. Often times she would catch a family of rabbits or other creatures._

" _Ruby?" Weiss asked lifting her head, the sudden call of her name jerked the girl out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Ruby hummed continuing her movements on Weiss' arm, she didn't realize that she had stopped. "I said, you're lucky my father didn't find you. He would of gone bat shit crazy." Ruby gave a hum of agreement, what Weiss was saying was very true her father always had a grudge against the redhead. He never really liked her anyway because she was dating Weiss, but her sneaking in was a different story. "Guess hiding under your bed still has it's perks." Weiss snorted bringing her head up to Ruby's shoulder, she gave a soft kiss on her neck nipping slightly. "It has many perks yes." Weiss whispered grinning as Ruby shivered, she peppered more kisses on the redhead's neck. Said redhead chuckled leaning her head to the side slightly so Weiss could reach more on her neck, she hummed at the contact. Ruby felt cold fingers wisp at her waist band only to edge up her stomach slowly, those fingers nipped at the edge of her bra. When then happened something triggered in Ruby's mind making her grip the girl's hand pulling away, all she could think about was those red eyes. "Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed practically gasping for air. "Huh?" Weiss stopped her movements raising an eyebrow. "Ruby? Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned trying to get a look at the girl's face watching as Ruby turned away hiding her face._

 _Weiss sighed reaching her hand under the girl's chin pulling her face towards her to look into her eyes. Blue eyes searched hesitant silver ones, one thing Weiss noticed about the girl that set her on edge was the fact that the girl's pupils were dilated, and now that she thought about it the signs practically kicked her off the edge. She sighed through her nose adjusting her jaw, now that she got a good look at the girl she noticed a mark on the other side or Ruby's shoulder. It was a bite, how she didn't notice earlier. How in the world did she not. "I can-"_

" _No, don't start." Weiss said keeping her hand under the girl's chin, she looked down trying to think of what to say. "What happened." Weiss said, Ruby couldn't tell at all what the girl was thinking. Which was always a bad sign for Weiss. "Nothing happened Weiss, I promis-" She hissed feeling the grip on her chin tighten a little, Weiss eyes bored holes into Ruby making her whine. "Answer the damn question Ruby!" The redhead reeled back almost falling over, but the grip Weiss had on her kept her in place. "I'm not lying Weiss, please you're hurting me." Ruby pleaded, watching as Weiss' eyes darted her from hand to Ruby's eyes. "You're doing drugs aren't you? Don't lie to me." Weiss growled, this time Ruby's eyes darted away from Weiss, she took a deep breath shaking her head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered keeping her eyes anywhere but those piercing blue ones. Weiss gave another sigh as she ran her thumb over the girl's lips. "I told you not to lie to me, you know I know the tell tale signs of a drug user. I live with my mother for Christ's sake!" She said her voice rising as she said every word. Ruby frowned biting her lip, she shook her head tears slowly slipping from her eyes. "I...I can't handle the pain anymore Weiss… the memories of her…. I just want them to go away… I hate them…" She sobbed her head slowly falling into Weiss' shoulder. Weiss frowned running a hand through her hair. "Am I not enough Ruby?" She whispered feeling Ruby shake her head. "That's… not it Weiss… I love you but you can't make the voices in my head go away." Ruby replied raising her head, she felt Weiss do as well. "I can try… I love you Ruby Rose, but going to drugs isn't the best path." She whispered putting her hands on the girl's hips. "Let me show you how much I do love you." She whispered. Ruby bit her lip slowly nodding, she wrapped her arms fully around the girl's neck pulling her body into the heiress._

* * *

"Ruby?" Blake said as she waved a hand in front of the girl's face, only to see that said girl wasn't paying attention. "Ruby? Hey are you okay?" Blake asked pulling the girl from her thoughts, she looked up from the journal on her desk. Silver eyes focusing on the faunas in front of her, she blinked slowly raising an eyebrow. "I asked if you are ok, but it seems like something's on your mind." She said folding her arms across her chest. "I'm fine." Ruby said tapping her pencil against her chin before adding some more detail to the picture. Blake sighed sitting in a chair that was in front of the desk. "Come on Ruby, I've known you for years now. That's bullshit and you know it."

Ruby rolled her eyes picking up the journal to show Blake. "How's this? I'm thinking of putting it up on the wall." The redhead said clearly evading the other girl's question. "It's good, can go up on the far wall. Also you evaded my question." Ruby shook her head closing the journal focusing on a few pieces of paper that Qrow had left her. "I'm not evading the question, I'm just not answering it because I'm fine."

Blake adjusted her jaw biting her cheek. "There is a meeting later today, can you come today?" Ruby hummed shaking her head. "No, I don't want to go. I feel like everyone's going to pity me, _'oh she's still with her, that means she's weak'_ or what ever." Ruby said keeping her eyes downcast to her task at hand. "No one's going to pity you, what happened in a week Ruby? You asked me for help, this is the best help I can give you. All of these people have experienced what you have." Blake explained trying to reason with the redhead. Ruby sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, she stood up from the desk shuffling some papers around. "Just drop it, please." Ruby pleaded going around the desk, she tried to pass Blake only to feel a hand stop her. "Ruby… come on, It won't be that bad I promise." Ruby pulled her arm away from the faunas keeping her eyes down away. " _ **She pities you…"**_ Ruby bit her lip shaking her head. "No, you don't know. Not anymore." She whispered walking out of the door passing by Sun. "Hey Ruby…" The redhead ignored him exiting through the back door letting it slam behind her. Sun pointed towards the door then towards Blake going back and forth for a few. "What happened?" He questioned watching as Blake sighed sitting at a chair.

"Just some disagreements." She whispered leaning back in the chair running a hand through her hair. "Seems more than a disagreement, it uh doesn't have to do with… uh Weiss?" Blake looked towards Sun, her eyes narrowing at him. "What do you know?" She asked, Sun felt a shiver go up his spine as a grin slowly formed on his face. "I uh figured it out… I've had a suspicion for a long time. Weiss was always so nice around others you know? Someone like her, a _Schnee_ couldn't be that nice, right?" He sighed sitting down next to Blake on the couch. "Well… what if she's wrong?" Blake pondered looking up towards the ceiling huffing. "Who Weiss?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "No Ruby…" Sun raised an eyebrow towards the other faunas. "Are you doubting Ruby?" Blake sighed crossing her arms. "I don't know anymore, I'm not doubting her…"

Sun hummed thinking for a few. "Just don't think about that ok, go get her. I mean that's the logical thing to do right?" Blake hummed getting up from the couch. "Can I borrow your car then? If I know her she's run off and it'd take me forever." She said gesturing towards the man. Who smirked rolling his eyes, he took his keys from his pocket chucking it at Blake. "Don't worry, I'll get your car fixed soon. Go get her, she needs help. Even if she doesn't say she does."

Blake gave a soft smile nodding before running out of the parlor.

* * *

 _Ruby shifted in her seat, she angled herself on the couch with her magazine high in the air above her head. She huffed moving again hanging off the edge now upside down. "Ruby sit upright please." Summer Rose said as she walked into the living room, she stopped in front of a mirror quickly checking her hair. "Alright Ruby-"_

" _I know I know. Don't let a stranger in the house, eat healthy, don't watch a lot of TV. I got it mom. I'm fine." Ruby said smiling towards her mother who rolled her eyes in turn. "Good." She whispered kneeling in front of her daughter. "I'll be back, if you need anything call your father. He's only an hour and a half away, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Ruby nodded wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "You promise to come back right." She whispered feeling her mother's arms wrap around her._

" _I promise Rubles, and when I get back we can make cookies. Chocolate chip, your favorite." Ruby grinned pulling back from her mother. She took her two fingers tapping her mother's forehead earning a chuckle from the older women. "I love you too Ruby. I'll be back in a few hours."_

 _Ruby waved her mother goodbye locking the door behind the women. The redhead didn't know how many hours went by, but when she looked back up from her new magazine she noticed how dark the house was. Now that she was paying attention she could hear the rain pounding away on the house. Closing her magazine she slid off the couch going into the kitchen to turn on a light._

 _Moving around said kitchen she made herself a small peanut butter jelly sandwich, strawberry jelly of course. She had an obsession with cookies and anything strawberry. Her two favorite things. Giving a hum she moved back towards the living room, she reached for the remote only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Raising her eyebrow she stayed on the couch angling herself towards the door. She couldn't really see who was out there. Now the person knocked only to call out. "Ruby, it's me your aunt Tifa! I know you're home."_

 _Once Ruby heard this she set down her snack going over to the door, she opened it revealing her aunt Tifa. Sister to her uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven, but from the stories about Raven Ruby had always liked Tifa more. "Aunt Ti? What are you doing here?" The girl asked closing the door behind the older women. She only caught a glimpse of the woman's face, had she been crying? "Listen Ruby, I need you to go pack your bag alright."_

 _Ruby raised an eyebrow surprised at her aunt's words. "W-what do you mean?" She asked watching as Tifa squatted in front of her, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Please Ruby, I need you to do that. No more questions, just go to your room and pack your bag." Ruby bit her lip looking at her home before back to her aunt. "What about mom, and Yang and dad?" Ruby questioned, she heard the women take a sharp intake before sighing._

" _I'll tell you more later alright? Do you trust me?" Ruby in turn gave a slow small nod. "Then please, do what I ask. I don't have much time here." Ruby giving another nod quickly ran up to her room, a million thoughts running through her head._

* * *

Ruby sighed running a hand through her hair. She moved her leg feeling the mulch move as well. She wasn't swinging at all, just sitting there, waiting. Waiting for what? She didn't know anymore, all her life it felt like she has waited for everything. What was the point for her to wait anymore? She sighed again gripping the sides of her head, her elbows resting on her knees. " _ **You think you can escape me?"**_ She whimpered as her body slowly shivered from the cold, how long had she been out here?

" _ **Asking for help? Like someone is going to help you**_." The voice laughed she felt as though it was taking hold of her chest, she couldn't breath. " _ **I'm in control, you gave up that control awhile ago, after she died that it."**_ Ruby shook her head gripping her hair. " _ **After they died, you ran for help again for the second time."**_ It scoffed almost shaking its head at Ruby. " _ **Now look where that's getting you, you're not wanted in this world anymore. Why don't you just end the suffering Ruby? If you end it all, you can be free. Free with them."**_ Ruby bit her lip slowly shaking her head, no that wasn't going to help. There was one way to make the voices stop, to make them go away. And this one was the loudest, pushing the others away. " _ **I'm trying to help you, you know that. For we are the only ones who will ever understand your mind."**_ It all came crashing down when she felt a hand poke her shoulder, this made her jump slightly as she gasped for air. Looking up slightly she caught the red eyes of a little girl.

"Are you alright ma'am? You seem to be sad?" Ruby blinked slowly at the girl, before sitting up slowly producing a fake smile. That fake smile she has used for months, maybe even years. "Yeah I'm alright." She said her voice a little dry. "You still seem sad." The little girl said shifting on her feet, clutching what looked like some sort of toy. The toy looked like a grasshopper, from what Ruby could tell. She raised a small eyebrow before shaking her head.

"I'm not sad, don't worry. Just going through some things little kids don't have to worry about." The little girl raised an eyebrow of her own before shrugging her shoulders, she must of noticed Ruby's eyes on the stuffed creature in her possession. She squealed practically shoving it in Ruby's face. "This is Jiminy, I call him Jim Jim for short. My mom gave me him before she left." The girl said her shoulders shrinking slightly. "Left?"

The girl hummed moving to sit in the other swing. "Yeah, she left me and my brother with our Aunt to go fight in Iraq. That's what my Aunt always says." She said swinging her legs running a hand along her toy. Ruby stared at the little girl her grip tightening on the chain. "She'll be back… don't worry." She whispered looking down towards the ground. The little girl giggled. "I know that, my momma's strong. The strongest of them all, she promised me to come back."

" _You promise to come back right."_

" _I promise Rubles, and when I get back we can make cookies. Chocolate chip, your favorite."_

"Ma'am." The little girl said pulling Ruby from her thoughts, the redhead looked towards the girl seeing that she was holding out her grasshopper. "Here, you look like you need him more than I do." She said grinning, but it faltered when she noticed the older women shaking her head. "It's fine, that's yours…"

The little girl pouted hoping off the swing standing back in front of the older women, she took her hands setting the stuffed toy into her hands before spinning around. "Take care of Jim Jim for me!" She shouted running off, Ruby watched as the little girl joined an older boy, who in turn ruffled the younger girl's hair. The redhead gave a smile, but as fast as it appeared it went away. She slowly looked down at the toy in her hand running her finger over the soft felt. "Jiminy huh." She whispered.

* * *

Pyrrha ducked dodging under the blondes punch, sending her own kick narrowly missing. "Come on Pyrrha you can do better than that."

Yang said grinning towards the redhead, who rolled her eyes. "You're off balance." Pyrrha said watching as the girl was about to retort, but left an opening for her to knock the girl off her feet. Yang huffed spreading her arms out to her side. "See?"

"Yeah yeah, I was sloppy." She said sitting up, she pulled her hair out of the pony tail leaning back on her arms. "Sloppy and predictable yes, but you have the passion Yang. You've come a long way that's for sure." Pyrrha said tossing the blonde her water bottle taking a gulp from her own. Yang snorted catching said bottle, taking her own drink. "Sure Pyrrha, I believe you." She said chuckling, she laid back onto the floor looking up towards the ceiling.

"I'm telling the truth, Yang would I ever lie to you?" Yang hummed thinking of that for a second. "No, which I'm thankful for." She said pointing towards the other. Pyrrha hummed fiddling with her bottle missing the question that Yang had asked her.

"Heyyy, earth to Pyrrha." Yang said waving her hand in front of the redheads face. "Huh? What Yang?"

"I said have you remembered anything else of that mystery girl?"

Pyrrha hummed thinking for a few seconds, she did remember a little about the girl. That she was nervous, fiddling a little. Red... and silver? "All I remember is red... and silver? That's all I remember about her. I mean she was fidgety a lot. I let her borrow my jacket and she was fidgeting with that."

Yang nodded squirting water into her mouth. "Red and silver huh. There are so many girls in this town that could have silver and red clothes or whatever." Yang said rolling her head to the side. Pyrrha sighed. "You don't think I know that, maybe I just should give up. It's been almost a week…" She trailed off only to be interrupted by Yang. "No no no, Pyrrha you can't give up. For some reason I'm getting the feeling that you care for this girl, I mean even though you just met her and haven't really talked to her. You know?" Pyrrha hummed looking out towards the window surprised to see rain pouring down. "I didn't know it was going to rain today." Pyrrha mused raising an eyebrow, Yang sat up at this looking out said window. "You're evading it…" Yang shot up looking out the window. "Holy shit, it's pouring."

* * *

Blake growled cupping her hand over her eyes. "Where the fuck did this rain come from." She said gritting her teeth. Rain was pouring down in sheets being the loudest thing in the city, pounding against every and all surfaces. The faunas sighed pulling her jacket hood over her ears, the rain proving to annoying in more ways than one. She'd been searching for over an hour now, and no sign of the redhead anywhere. There was nobody around, but the people that were around had not seen the redhead at all.

I mean could she blame them? She couldn't even see ten feet in front of her. Let alone her own feet, the storm came out of nowhere. Growling again she slipped into a cafe, only to notice that it was her friends cafe. "Oh hey Blake." Nora said slipping around the counter noticing how soaked the faunas was. "Jeez it's pouring cats and dogs out there." Nora said ushering the girl to sit as she slipped around the counter again grabbing a towel. "I... can't stay long." She said feeling her teeth chatter, she never really noticed how cold she actually was.

Nora snorted pulling the girl's hood down tossing the towel over the girl's head being careful of her ears. "Blake you're fucking shaking, you can't go back out there." Nora said going to prepare the faunas a hot drink. "I... have to... Nora. Ruby's out there." She stuttered moving her hands to the towel rubbing her hair. "Ruby? What's she doing out in this weather? I mean I know she's not one for storms."

Blake winced at that knowing as well, Ruby did have a fear of storms even being her age. It was on a stormy day when Summer, Ruby's mother went to go to work. But never came back. The redhead was haunted by that day, she's lost so many people.

"Her and I got into a fight and she ran off. I ran after her... well drove after her hoping to catch up to her. But this storm came out of nowhere." She said pulling the towel down to her shoulders wrapping her hand around the drink that Nora passed to her. "You won't be able to find her in this storm, it's best to wait it out." Blake sighed setting her cup down. Nora was right, if she went back out there she wouldn't have much of a chance finding the redhead. "Damn it." She cursed resting her forehead on the counter.

"Well well well, what are you doing here Rose? I thought the last time was really the _last_." The man said stepping aside to let the girl in the door. Ruby huffed her arms hugging her body as she sat on the old couch. "Fuck you." She said bringing her knees up to her chest, she set the stuffed animal to the side of her. The man clicked his tongue shaking his head. "Very feisty Ruby, not very nice now are we?" He said sitting across from the girl raising his arm above the couch back, his eyes looking over the soaked girl. "So what brings you here red, I know it isn't for any drugs is it?" At this statement her eyes flickered from him to the ground her body shaking from the cold. He chuckled leaning forward clasping his hands together. "If you are here for that I can't help you, though if I did I doubt you have the money. Though there are other ways to pay for it." He said a devilish grin on his face making her shiver.

"That was only one time and I'm not doing that again." She whispered her grip around her body tightening. "Aw come on Rose, I wasn't that bad now was I?" Ruby felt her chest tighten as she shook her head resting them on her knees. The man hummed sitting in silence as he waited for the girl to recover. "Didn't mean to bring up anything, guess I'm still pissy. Seems Cinder stole some of my customers, but less of me. Why are you really here?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Ruby glanced up from her knees, only her silver eyes poking out. "I needed somewhere to stay, can't you fucking see the damn weather out there." She said setting her head back down. He chuckled letting out a sigh. "And you couldn't go to your sister, or that _Schnee_." He said a venomous tone to both examples. The redhead shook her head keeping her head down.

"You're a sneaky bitch you know that, let me guess your sister and girlfriend don't know you're here. They'd be fucking furious if they knew you were here again." Ruby gripped her knees gritting her teeth. "Why does everyone fucking have to keep eyes on me? I'm not a fucking child." She said angrily glaring at the man, who held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not saying you're a child. They're just worried that you'd do something bad… again. You know, after your mother died and she died… what was her name-"

"Don't say her fucking name… you have no fucking right to say her name Adam." Ruby growled earning a chuckle from the man. "I won't I won't, I'm sorry Red… didn't know that was still a sensitive subject… still." Ruby huffed setting her cheek on her knee looking over to the side of the room. "Of course it is… that pain will never go away… their voices will never go away." Adam hummed watching Ruby for a few before sighing. "If you want something I can contact Roman, but if you just want a place to stay, I can lend you something to wear and you can stay on the couch. I won't do anything… I promise." Ruby hummed giving a slow nod. "Thanks." She whispered letting herself slid down to lay on the couch. Her eyes slowly drooping, soon sleep took over her body.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I will try and have the next chapter out soon, I will try. I'm not giving up on this story. I want to see it to the end, there are many secrets that no one has seen yet. I want to share my idea with everyone and to also show that these kinds of relationships aren't exactly the healthiest. So I hope you all enjoyed and I will you see you all next time. Stay Shiny!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo everyone! I'm back with another chapter, and a long authors note.**

 **As of a few days ago I noticed that I have finally reached 100 followers on OFL! *pops party popper* Now I know to some people 100 seems like a small number, but to me that's a beginning. I've always had a doubt in my writing, and I never thought anyone would like what I wrote. But ever since I've joined the RWBY community it has shown me that there are still amazing people in this world. I want to thank all of you, the ones who leave reviews giving me advice, or ideas for future chapters.**

 **Ones who take the time just to stop by and say that it was a great chapter. All of these seem small, but it's not to me. So I want to thank all of you.**

 **Also I have a great friend named The Wayward Typhoon who is a great writer, just a few days ago we completed a collaboration so if any of you want to read it go on ahead, warning it is M rating.**

 ** _RatedRSuperStar87_ : I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later, just know I've been giving hints. That's all I'm going to say. **

**_Jiore_ : She does indeed, but I guess it's not just Ruby. Now is it?**

 ** _Kyuubi-dono_ : Thank you, I'll try my best. **

**_Fallen-Shadow69:_ I try my best, and I know you're not just spotting crap. Having another set of eyes sometimes is not a bad thing. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Ruby." The voice was light, reaching out to her._

 _"Ruby!"_

 _"RUBY!"_

Ruby gasped her eyes shooting open as she was awaken from her dream at the sound of a boom. Her eyes darted around the apartment searching to see where she was, fogginess clouding her mind. Soon, her eyes found the red haired male sitting not too far from where she was. Seeing him calmed her for some reason, she sighed grabbing the man's attention. "Evening red, nightmare?" He asked watching as she sat up running a hand through her hair, she shook her head, letting out another sigh. He snorted taking a sip from the cup of now lukewarm coffee in his hand. "You've been asleep for a good few hours, seems like you needed it." He said setting his cup down, he looked back towards the girl noticing that she was shaking as she hugged herself. He got up from his chair dusting off his pants before going over to the counter, which held clothes he set out earlier for the girl.

Clothes that she had left there many months ago, how long ago was unknown he just kept them just in case. "Here I can see your clothes are wet, should've had you change earlier before but you fell asleep." He explained handing the dry clothes over to her. She took them, not saying a word as she slipped her wet jacket off and began to undress. "Not even going to use the bathroom?" He asked amused. "Like you even care." She whispered lifting her shirt off letting it fall to the floor with a wet thump. He let it eyes move towards the scar on her shoulder, the bite mark he knew well. "That's still there?" He asked shifting his eyes away when she began to take her bra off. She hummed. "Still is, you bite hard after all." He rolled his eyes looking up towards the ceiling as the lights flickered a little. He didn't notice Ruby flinch at the flicker of the light.

"Guess this storm is going to last longer than I thought, if you still want to go to Roman we're going to have to wait till the morning. Man this kind of storm in the winter is unusual, rain instead of snow." He mused raising his cup again to his lips.

Ruby gave a hum of agreement as she stood up from the couch, she picked up the wet clothes going to the dryer. She set it to medium, watching at the dryer started the run. She sighed hugging her arms around her body. "If you want some coffee there's some left in the pot, I could get you some if you want." Adam called out from the living room. "I'll get it." She said having walked into the kitchen, her body pulling her to the pot with presumably still warm coffee. She pulled a cup from the drain board setting it on the counter, she pulled the milk from the fridge also getting the sugar as well. She poured some coffee into the cup, mixing in the milk and sugar. She walked back into the living room seeing Adam surfing through the channels, obviously disappointed in what was on. Giving up he just left it on some comedy show.

"So… same old stuff?" He asked bringing the girl's attention from the TV. "Huh?" She hummed raising an eyebrow. He sighed leaning back against the couch. "...What's bringing you to start up again?" He questioned rephrasing his previous question. Ruby thought of his question for a few seconds, soon turning to a few minutes.

"I'm not starting up again, I just need something to calm my nerves. To make the voices go away for a little, after I go home I'll need it..." she whispered the last part her eyes watching the TV, but she wasn't really paying attention to it.

"That's going to be a hard fall once it's gone you know?" He asked setting his cup down. She hummed taking a small sip shivering at the warmth. "I know the consequences Adam, believe me. But as of right now I don't care, I don't care if Yang finds out. I don't care if Blake hates me. I don't care if Weiss..." She trailed off as her breathing picked up a little.

"You do care Ruby, I can see you do. Listen if you love that _Schnee_ why are you still with her? She's the outer layer of your shell." He said rolling his head before resting it on the back of the couch. "She knows me better than anyone... sometimes that worries me. She knows me better than me... I love her and I know she loves me..." She trailed off setting her own cup down her arms slowly wrapping around her body, she could feeling his red eyes on her.

"Believe me red, I've used those words. You're better than this, you've just had some bad experiences. Look over what she's done to you; bruises, bites, she hits you, that is not how you show you love someone. She has anger issues, I've had them to." He tried to explain to the redhead watching as she shook her head.

"You and Weiss are completely different, she's not like you." She whispered bringing her knees to her chest resting her chin on them. "I never said she was like me, we have many differences. Care to hear them?"

"No." Ruby replied keeping her eyes forward. "Great, I'm gonna take a nap. I don't care what you do, just don't fuck anything up." He said stumbling his way down the hallway, she watched as he went letting a sigh escape her lips. She shifted her eyes towards the TV continuing to watch the main character go through her day.

 _ **"Oh, the man's gone now Ruby."**_ She heard a shiver running up her spine, almost as if a finger was trailing up her spine. _**"You know running was a bad idea, you deserved to be punished."**_ She slowly shook her head her grip tightening slowly.

"No..." she whispered, the hand trailed up her neck treading its fingers in her hair tightening around the strands. How real that hand felt made her uneasy. _**"No?"**_ It chuckled. _**"I believe you are wrong Ruby, the others can't save you. Might as well come back."**_ It said moving her head angling to look at her phone, which was on the coffee table in front of her.

How long had it been buzzing? She slowly picked up the scroll, feeling the buzz move through her arm. She felt her heart rate pick up at the caller I.D.

 _Sis_

She gulped letting her finger rest over the decline button. _**"Don't ignore her... answer the phone!"**_ The voice growled making her whimper.

Ruby let her hand fall onto the couch, her eyes going back to the TV waiting for the buzzing to stop. Once the buzzing ceased she picked the scroll back up. Over thirty or so missed call and various messages.

Some from Blake, a few from Weiss and some from... Yang. She sighed quickly unlocking her scroll, ignoring any incoming messages. Her eyes scanned the scroll, catching her wall paper on the scroll. Graduation day, she remembers that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _"Look at my girl's!" Yang cheered giving the three a big bear hug, lifting them off the ground. "Yang... we need air." Ruby wheezed, trying to wiggle out of the hug. "I swear, you big baboon! Let me go!" Weiss yelled forcing her way out of the hug with a huff. Though, she did have a smile on her face. A small smile._

 _Blake patted the blonde's head giving a quick kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for coming Yang, I really appreciate it. I'm sure we all do." Blake said evening her dress out. Yang smiled at her girlfriend. "There's not way in hell I'm gonna miss something like this, my girlfriend, best friend and sister are graduating today!" She said wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder hugging her close, ruffling her hair as well._

 _"We have to take a picture to commemorate today." Yang said looking towards Ruby, who nodded pulling out her scroll. She flipped it to the front camera looking the three, all four grouped up together. "Alright, everyone say lesbians." Yang joked in a cheery tone, only to get slapped in the back of her head by both Blake and Weiss._

 _"Owe, fine fine. Everyone say graduation." She said with a pout._

 _"Graduation!" They all chorused._

* * *

Ruby frowned as she put her scroll down onto the table. Yang didn't graduate with them, she skipped out early. She was going to go back and take her GED, but as things seemed now, when was the best time? All were in an emotional turf war, but some didn't know.

A few seconds later Ruby felt her stomach growl making her sigh. Food was necessary every once in awhile, and now that she thought about it she must of slept through lunch. Giving a hum she slowly got up from the couch her eyes scanning over to the clock on the far wall, it was only 7pm. Not that late. How long was she out for? Shaking her head she made her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

She knew Adam wouldn't care if she had something small, even with all the stories told about the bull faunas he wasn't that bad. That bad to people he knew, that was. What happened with Blake was a different story that he hated, Ruby knew that. He never meant to hurt her the way he did. But who would believe that? Obviously she did.

She pulled a few things out to make a sandwich, something simple would do. She quickly made the sandwich, once she was done she put away everything she got out. Only to take a hungry bite, she didn't realize how hungry she really was.

Taking a seat back onto the couch she sighed, she tried to focus on what was on the TV. But every time her scroll buzzed she couldn't help but take a small glance at it. She knew that Yang was going to be pissed at her, maybe even livid. She didn't really care anymore, all she wanted to do was run away. Run away from everything. " _ **How long are you going to sit there?"**_ It hummed asking her. " _ **You know they will find you."**_ Ruby kept her eyes on the scroll, not moving at all, not even responding to the voice.

Soon however she did move, her eyes going over to the stuffed animal.

* * *

" _Where did you get the stuffed animal?" Ruby asked. The girl in question smiled taking it off the shelf. "My mother gave it to me before I moved from Japan, don't you remember?" Ruby just smiled resting her hand on her chin. "I do."_

* * *

Ruby let her thumb run over the fabric, it felt like the one _she_ had. It was soft, the same one. It was the same one, not exactly the one she had. But she knew it was close. Her lip quivered a little, so she bit her lip to make it stop as she brought the stuffed animal to her chest. She let her body slide into the couch. "I don't know what to do anymore, why am I so confused?" She whispered closing her eyes, she let sleep take over her once again. The TV being the only source of light.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

"What do you mean she ran!?" Yang exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, she looked towards Blake and Weiss her eyes shining red. "She ran… I tried to stop her, when she didn't listen I ran after her. But I got stuck in that storm and I lost her." Blake explained trying to keep the blonde calm. Weiss raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee, she set her cup down before speaking up. "What made her run Blake?" She questioned attempting to keep a grin off of her face.

Blake gave a silent growl pinching the bridge of her nose, she let a sigh out as well. "We… we just got into a fight and didn't agree on somethings. That's it."

"That's it? That's it Blake?" Yang paced the empty cafe, tempted to slam one of the chairs into a wall, maybe send a hand through the wall. But she knew that Nora would get angry if she did anything to her cafe, so she did her best to control her breathing. She took a deep breath. "Ruby doesn't run unless it's something really bad… and I mean _really_ bad." She said emphasizing on the word 'really'.

Blake kept her hand to her face, sighing again. "It was nothing Yang." She whispered, she heard Yang sigh looking to see that she was leaning against the counter, her head down. "I'm going to ask you this once, and only once Blake. What did you and Ruby fight about?" Yang asked the tone in her voice sending a shiver down Blake's spine. What could she tell the blonde? What would she tell the blonde?

She gave a glance towards Weiss, who had an amused smirk on her face. She had that look on her face, almost like she was asking the same thing Yang was. She bit her lip remembering the last conversation she had with the Schnee. Sighing again she looked back towards Yang. "I was talking to her about getting help." Blake half lied, true she was just trying to get the girl help. But she didn't say what.

Yang didn't say anything for a bit, but Blake could tell she was definitely thinking of what she had said. "What do you mean help? The last time I saw Ruby she was perfectly fine, what could be wrong with her?" Yang asked looking up from the counter towards her girlfriend. Blake shook her head looking down towards the floor. "Blake, weren't you talking to Adam a few days ago, something about how Ruby had asked him for something?" Weiss said in a cloying tone that made Blake wince slightly at the lie. "You've been talking to Adam?" Yang asked definitely angry. It's like she could hear Weiss' voice in her head, the feeling of her hand around her neck as her lips whispered in her ear. " _ **Lie."**_ She felt her body shake. "He only called concerned about Ruby, she… was asking him for drugs again. I was just trying to stop her myself before it was too late." She stuttered not expecting what happened next. Yang's hand slammed on the counter. "What the fuck!" She yelled growling, her eyes red again. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, why the fuck were you talking to Adam? God damn it Blake, you remember what happened the last time Ruby was on drugs. She practically tore our family apart!" Yang continued to yell.

"Don't you think I know that!" Blake yelled back, getting a little tired of being yelled at. Being accused of something that wasn't true. But what could she do?

"And I didn't forget! I just don't bring it up because I know how much it hurts you!" Blake said jabbing her finger in Yang's chest. "And don't think I don't remember what you said to Ruby either, so don't think you're the good guy either." She growled face to face with Yang. She could tell she set something off by the look in Yang's eyes. "Don't." Yang whispered in a harsh tone, she was trying to keep her cool.

"Alright, why don't we take a breather. Yang, Blake?" Weiss suggested putting one hand on Yang's shoulder and one on Blake's. The sudden touch of the cold hand made Blake flinch a little. "Yeah…" Yang whispered. "I'm going to try and call her again." The blonde said taking this chance to exit the cafe, leaving the two women alone. Blake watched as Yang went out, sighing she shrugged off Weiss' hand going to sit at the counter. She stuffed her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking a little. Weiss smirked slowly walking up to Blake, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Poor little Kitten." She said in a whisper sending a shiver down Blake's spine. When did Weiss move? Blake growled glaring at the girl through her hand. "Don't you fucking touch me you bitch." She said a growl escaping through her throat. Weiss chuckled raising her hands in defense. "You follow rules well, you know? Your mother would be proud wouldn't she? I mean, she did abandon you because of that." Blake bit her lips, she slammed her hands on the counter. In a split second she grabbed Weiss by the collar ready to throw a punch.

"Go ahead, punch me," Weiss said keeping her hands up. "Once Yang comes back inside and sees that you punched me what do you think she'll do?" Weiss questioned, raising an eyebrow. Blake grit her teeth, the grip on the girl's collar tightening. "Do you think she'll believe you now? After letting her sister go, you've lied a lot to her Blake." Blake shook her head. "I didn't let her go, I didn't lie. I tried to stop her." Weiss chuckled shaking her head as well.

"All lies Blake, I tell you, you've been putting lies in Ruby's head since day one. Now Blake, would Yang believe you after seeing this?" Weiss said holding out her scroll, a picture of a little girl. This little girl looked just like Blake, but red eyes and little red streaks in her hair. "How did you get that?" Blake growled keeping her eyes on the picture, a sense of panic running through her. Weiss hummed closing her scroll setting it on the counter. "Did you forget that i'm friends with Glynda? No one would ever believe you, your cry would just be like the boy who cried wolf. And as for Ruby…" Weiss hummed thinking for a few. "You two are the same," Weiss continued her smile growing as she looked into the faunas' eyes seeing her fear. "So Blake, tell me something. Would Yang really believe that the reason you went to Glynda's for over a year was just to visit her…" Weiss paused for a moment, glancing towards Yang who was on the phone talking to someone. Someone who wasn't Ruby. "But to have his kid…?" Blake ears flattened on her head as she snarled, her free hand opening and closing. "Your lies hurt her Blake…"

"Shut up…" Blake whispered. "It's not nice to hurt her… not nice to hurt the one's you love. She would never believe you." Weiss continued. That was it, Blake couldn't hold herself back any longer, at that moment she didn't care anymore. "Shut up!" Blake yelled sending her fist across Weiss' face.

* * *

"Are you really taking that with you?" Ruby asked watching as Adam loaded a clip into a pistol, before tucking it the back of his jeans. "I'm not taking any chances, if i'm risking my life for you I need something to protect myself." He said picking up his jacket, pulling it on. "Ready?" He asked opening the door for Ruby, who took a deep breath, before nodding."I guess." She whispered giving a quick glance back towards the stuffed cricket she obtained not too long ago.

* * *

 **Oh no it's going down, cliffhanger. Oops, again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'll likely have the next one out by next week or so. Stay shiny everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo everyone! Guess who's back again with yet another chapter of OFL's! Yup another one in a few days? Yeah well, I got bored in the middle of the night and decided that since I skipped a few weeks you all deserve another chapter.  
 _Jiore -_ Mhm that is why the story is called ' _Our Forgiven Lies.'_ Not _'My forgiven Lies.'_ I'm a very sneaky person when it comes to writing. Also I can't say anything about the rest... spoilers!  
 _Fallen Shadow69_ \- That's good to hear! I've had this idea for awhile now, so I'm glad you like it.  
 _RatedRSuperStar87_ \- Can't say anything, you just have to keep reading.  
 _TBH4_ \- Spoilers, can't say much. But I like how you like to guess for future chapters, I love to see how others view my writing.  
 _Celestialfae -_ Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.  
**

 **Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Ruby lazily poked the salad with her fork, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. She looked up from her food watching as her sister talked to the cat faunas, being relatively close to her at the table. Blake was nodding as she listened, also reading a book as well. The redhead sighed, catching something out of the corner of her eye, looking she saw Weiss scribbling some words down on paper._

From the looks of it she was doing that essay they were assigned today. It was due in a few weeks as well. Ruby rolled her eyes, Weiss always wanted to get ahead of the class. It was only Weiss, Blake and Yang who currently sat at the lunch table with the redhead. Much to Ruby's dismay, Jaune was absent sick, also Nora and Ren had gone to the library leaving Ruby alone. Pouting she went back to her salad nibbling on a small piece of lettuce. After a couple of forced bites, she sighed shaking her head. She pushed the tray away from herself.

She pulled out her drawing book and began to sketch in it, listening slightly to what Blake and Yang were talking about. But not really. After a bit of sketching she began to feel bored again. So she began to look around the cafeteria for something to do, something however caught her eye making her look at what did. She caught a girl sitting alone at a table not too far from where they were seated. Ruby's eyebrows knotted together, from what she could tell the girl was looking down at something on the table. Her ginger hair covering her face. Ruby hummed, leaning on her hand again. Keeping her eyes on the girl. She had never seen this girl before, was she new?

" _Hey sis." Ruby said trying to grab the blonde's attention, keeping her eyes on the girl. Yang hummed looking up from what Blake was showing her in a book towards her sister. "Yeah Rubles?" The redhead pointed towards the girl. "Do you know who that girl is, I've never seen her before." Ruby said making Yang raise an eyebrow, sighing the blonde shifted in her seat. Weiss and Blake as well, having stopped what they were doing to look where Ruby was pointing. "I don't know Rubles, she may be new." Yang said turning back into her seat. Ruby sighed resting her forehead onto her arm._

" _I don't remember her name, but I remember hearing that she came here from Japan. That's all I've heard about her." Blake said going back to reading her book. Weiss sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright well, if none of you are going to say it, I will. Ruby why don't you just go introduce yourself, even if she doesn't speak english you know Japanese. Maybe you could show her around." Weiss said going back to her work. Ruby's head shot up as she looked towards Weiss. "Wh-what… I can't do that." She said a shocked look on her face at the suggestion. Yang chuckled rolling her eyes. "Ruby you've got to make other friends from our little group, so go get em tiger." The blonde got up from her seat waving the three other girl's off, likely getting an early start to gym. "Why is being a freshman so hard." Ruby groaned resting her forehead back onto her arm for a little, only to peek out towards the girl. Weiss frowned catching Blake's eyes, who in turn raised an eyebrow towards the girl. Weiss shook her head picking up her own things. "Just go for it Ruby, lunch is going to end at anytime." Blake said packing up her bag._

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adam asked glancing towards Ruby, watching as her eyes focused on the front dashboard. "Huh?" She hummed looking towards him. "It's just a saying rose, you look like somethings on your mind. Care to share." Ruby hummed again looking out the window, she gave a shrug. "I'll take that as a no." He said leaning against his own side of the car, focusing on the road. Her eyes scanned each and every building they passed by, not much changed of this neighborhood. Graffiti was painted over, from what Ruby could tell. Some of the Graffiti was actually good in Ruby's mind; showing equality, freedom. Some other ones were for small gangs that thought they were hotshots of the neighborhood.

But they weren't, Ruby knew that far better than anyone. Everyone had their place, their role. Some higher than others, some lower than others. That's how this town worked, or at least this part. She watched as they passed by a group of people, standing around a tree likely discussing where to put it. The storm must of done more damage to certain parts of the town, other lucky nothing happened. Ruby slowly looked down at her hands, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. "Uh… thanks… by the way." She whispered looking towards Adam. He grunted, a small smile on his face. "You need someone to look after your sorry ass…" He chuckled, earning a small chuckle from the redhead.

After a couple of minutes Adam sighed shifting in his seat. "Listen to me red, Roman's still not happy with you." He paused tapping his hand on the wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. "He's probably going to try something, probably not. All depends on what mood he's in." He said pulling the car off to the side, across the street from a pretty old looking building. A building the redhead knew far too well, way too well it sent shivers down her spine. "I can't go in there with you, and you know I would if I could. I brought the gun to make sure if anything went down I could have some chance to help you…" He paused reaching forward to the glove box, opening it he rummaged around before finding what he wanted. He closed the glove box, sitting up he handed over a pocket knife. She hesitantly took it, looking it over. "It may not come to anything serious, but it's better than a gun. If you hide it in your boot there is a likely chance whoever meets you at the door won't find it." He explained watching as the girl flicked it open, she ran her finger sideways on the blade. With a sigh she flicked it closed before stuffing it in her boot. "Just… just be careful alright?"

Ruby looked at Adam giving him a hesitant smile, she gave a shaky breath nodding. "Don't worry...I'll be fine." She said giving him a smile before exiting the car.

* * *

Yang sighed turning the ignition off, she leaned back into the the car seat. She crossed her arms across her chest, she was hesitant to speak. Nervous she began tapping her fingers on her arm, thinking of what to say. "Why'd you do it?" She asked keeping her face forward, waiting for the girl next to her to reply. The blonde frowned when the girl hadn't replied. "Blake? Why'd you do it?" The faunas had finally moved looking away from the window to her lap where her hands rested. She fiddled with her bracelet, afraid to say want she wanted to say. How would Yang react?

Yang gave a frustrated sigh looking out her window, not wanting to exit the car just yet. "I think…" Blake began to say keeping her head down, she bit her lip feeling Yang's eyes on her. "Blake…" Yang whispered wanting the reach towards the girl, who shook her head turning her body away. Blake sighed. "I think we need a break Yang… I need some time…" The faunas said not wanting to see the look on the girl's face. She could tell by the intake of breath from the blonde that it hit her hard. "Blake… I…" Yang trailed off, she let her head lean back against the seat trying not to let her tears fall. "Was it something I said… was it something I did?" Yang asked in a mere whisper, her voice choking up a little.

Blake shook her head, hiding her face. "No… no Yang. You didn't do anything wrong… I just need time." Blake paused. "How do you do it Yang?" Blake continued in a whisper, Yang sighed. "Do what?" Blake looked down towards her left hand, the one that had a brace. "Look at the world with such a positive manner, even when you know things aren't as great as you think. When you know something that's hurting someone else, yet you can't do anything." Yang hummed thinking of what Blake had said. "I just keep moving forward I guess, and if someone's getting hurt by someone else I would try and help them. Seeing someone get hurt that you love is a horrible thing…" Yang trailed off, glancing out the window.

"Blake… what happened with Weiss… I didn't mean to yell at you… you know?" Blake sighed nodding slowly. "Sometimes bad things just happen Yang… and sometimes things you don't know won't hurt you… I'm sorry." Blake said before exiting the car, leaving Yang to think of what she had said. Yang watched as the girl entered the apartment building they lived in. The blonde repeated the words over and over again in her head. Thinking _What had she done wrong?_ Once, twice, three times… hundreds of times.

* * *

" _What you don't know Yang, won't hurt you! So just fuck off and leave me alone." Ruby yelled. Yang grit her teeth. "Stop being a bitch Ruby, what the fuck has gotten into you? You're acting just like dad!" Ruby reeled back at what her sister had said, she took a deep breath. Yang saw this, she bit her lip. "Ruby I…" Yang tried to say only to be interrupted. "No… I get it… just fuck off." She said closing her bedroom door with a slam. Yang sighed her eyes tracing the door. "I'm sorry Ruby." She whispered, she didn't really mean what she said.  
_

* * *

Yang sighed leaning forward, resting her forehead against the wheel. "What I don't know won't hurt me...what I don't know won't hurt me...what I don't know won't hurt me…" Yang slammed her hand on the dashboard. "What the fuck!" She yelled ignoring the numbness of her head, she slammed her hand down again, and again.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath, she looked at the giant door giving a sigh. Taking another deep breath she knocked on the door. Three times. She waited for a few before someone opened the door. If she was right, the man in front of her was Perry. One of Roman's good friends who helped him in trafficking drugs sometimes. "Heyy, well I'll be damned, if it isn't Ruby Rose. It's been forever. What brings you around this neighborhood?" He questioned leaning against the door frame, a cheeky grin on his face. Ruby shuddered, shaking her head. "Quit it Perry, I don't have time for this. Is Roman here?"

Perry chuckled rolling his head. "Oh ho, straight shooter I love women like that. Oh come on Rose, I heard that you rode Adam. Why not let me take you for a spin?" Ruby gagged a little shaking her head more. "Perry come one, just let me in." Perry chuckled, his grin growing. "I should be saying that." At this Perry was pushed to the side, a shorter women with pink and brown hair standing in front of him with a glare on her face. "What's up short stuff?"

' _Roman was waiting to see who was at the door…'_ She signed pausing for a second. ' _He doesn't like to wait, you of all people should know that.'_ Perry huffed stepping aside more from the door, he kicked up his foot motioning for them to go. "Fine fine, just remember my offer Rose." He said in a sickly tone giving the girl a wink, sending a shiver down Ruby's spine.

Neo motioned for the girl to come in, stopping her after she closed the door. ' _You know the drill.'_ Neo signed. "Yeah I know." Ruby whispered holding out her arms, she felt Neo quickly pad her arms, legs and other parts of the body stopping at her jacket pocket. The shorter women raised an eyebrow, before pulling out the envelop. Knowing what it was Neo nodded putting it back in where she found it.

' _You're good, smart choice Rose.'_ Ruby nodded putting her arms back down, she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets sighing internally. Thankfully Neo hadn't thoroughly checked, sure Neo looked like a nice girl at heart. But that was wrong, she was deadly, using her looks to her advantage. "Thank Neo… for uh Perry, he can be a total dick." Ruby muttered, seeing Neo give a nod. They soon reached another door, the building from what Ruby could tell was relatively empty. Not a lot of White Fang residing in these parts anymore.

Neo knocked waiting for a few seconds before opening said door, she led Ruby in who gave a glance around. The room was also relatively the same, minus a few bullet holes here and there. Roman Torchwick sat at a small table not too far from the door, with paperwork covering his desk. He looked up from his work looking at Neo first then to Ruby. He had a look on his face once he looked at Ruby, giving a small smile. "Ah if it isn't little red, my my it's been forever." He said standing up from his chair.

"Here have a seat, get yourself comfortable. Neo be a dear and get us a drink." He said motioning Neo off to the other room, before he motioned for Ruby to sit down. One chair sat across from his at the desk, which she took a seat in. It was the same chair, bringing back some bad memories to her mind.

"So red… how long has it been four, five years? I lost count after how much money you owe me." He said closing a folder, she winced at that. "So what brings you here?" He asked accepting his drink from Neo taking a small sip, he kept his eyes on the Rose as he did. Ruby accepted her drink as well, only to set it on the table. She shifted her feet around a little, feeling the pocket knife in the same spot she put it at. " _ **Pathetic, so pathetic."**_ She took a deep breath.

"I… uh… need some-"

"Morphine right? That's your specialty, you know out of everyone I met you're the only one I know who does that. I mean I can see why." He said interrupting the girl, he leaned back in his chair a little. Ruby gulped nodding, unsure of what he was thinking. "You know, I have every right to kill you. Practically owe me thousands, you're lucky I didn't send people after you. But like a nice little rose you still sent money." He paused looking back towards Ruby. "You made a smart choice red, but I don't think I can provide you something if I don't get the cash, I'm not letting you slip up anymore." Ruby sighed fidgeting in her seat.

"I know… that's why I have this." She said taking the envelope of cash out of her jacket pocket sliding it to him. He raised an eyebrow clicking his tongue before picking it up, giving a whistle when he saw how much was in there. "Damn red, you've got some cash. Did you steal it from your family… no the Schnee." Ruby shook her head.

"No I didn't steal it from anyone, I had that for this…" Roman slowly nodded still looking through the bills before he signaled Neo over. "Here, bring this to Azure, and get something for Ruby as well." Neo gave a nod exiting the room.

After this, things for Ruby seemed to slow down a little. She knew she was in the office but the next thing she knew she felt a prick in her neck, surprising her a little. She could feel her body relax and her mind as well. "Don't come back red, or I will kill you next time."

After that she couldn't really remember how she got outside. But she did remember hearing Adam assure her that she was fine, that she was ok. Why couldn't she move that much? Maybe Neo gave her more than she was used too, it has been forever since she once did this. That didn't matter, only the darkness that overcame the girl.

* * *

Yang sighed watching Blake sit across the table from her, a cup of tea in her hand. "Are you really sure?" Yang asked again sipping from her own cup of lukewarm coffee she had forgotten about. Blake nodded keeping her eyes on the cup. "It's the best for the both of us, mom has no problem with me coming up there a few weeks. You know how she is about Sun, Velvet and I…"

Yang sighed again, she wanted to reach over the table and reassure the girl that she didn't need to go. That everything was fine. "I never meant to push us apart…"

Blake shook her head. "Like I said Yang, it isn't your fault. After what I did to Weiss I realized I needed some time, some time to think over things." Blake said rubbing her finger on the cup. "There are somethings I need to sort through and I just need time… I realize leaving right now when your sister is gone is a dumb idea… but…"

This time Yang shook her head. "It's fine… I've been through this before with her, if what Weiss had said was right she's likely with Adam. Why I haven't stormed over there I have no clue, I guess I'm just not ready to see her again in that state… a state where I can never stop her from going back too." Yang explained looking out the far window. "I just hope that this is the last time, truly the last time… I hope that maybe after this she can come to realize that I'm here to help her." Yang whispered not catching Blake's sigh.

"Just… while I'm gone Yang… don't do anything dumb please. If someone wants you to do something then do it, but if they don't hear them out." Yang frowned giving a sigh, she folded her arms across her chest.

"How long will you be gone with Glynda?" She asked keeping her eyes away. "I called mom and she said I can stay for a few weeks. She has no problem with it." Yang nodded looking towards Blake. "Just…" Yang paused biting her lip a little. "Know that I still love you… ok?"

Blake nodded giving a small smile, she reached across the table watching their hands interlock together. "I love you too Yang, I need you to remember that as well. No matter what happens." Yang this time gave a small smile nodding herself. "I will, I always will Blake."

* * *

 **Poor Yang, oops? I guess that's the end of this chapter! I promise I'll have the next out by Friday next week, or weekend. I have somethings to do and won't be able to post much next week. But I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter, and I hope you all don't hate me. *Smiles innocently.* Stay shiny everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo everyone! I hope you all are having a great Monday! Here's the next chapter of OFLs.  
 _Jiore:_ She does, believe me this is killing me to have them do this. But it's for the plot, hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
 _THB4:_ Glynda is Blake's adopted mother, Kali however is not in this story no. Also everything else about Blake's child you will learn, also no Oc characters are in here. Well, to a certain degree. Also Ruby didn't get the gun from Adam, he still has it. He gave her a pocket knife, though I guess she didn't need that.  
 _ManOfManyTales:_ It's fine, Pyrrha and Jaune will meet each other again in the future, as friends. They have had a past, but more will be released later in future chapters.  
 _Blacsparrow:_ Yang is left out of everything, however there is a reason. Many reasons, for you will learn in the future why. **  
_**L**_ **: Ruby in the past went from nicotine to morphine when she learned about it, also maybe I can't really tell you it's a secret.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the next one will likely be released Friday or so. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blake sighed as she folded up the shirt in her hand, she stuffed it in her bag along side a few other things. She zipped up the bag, her shoulders slumping a little as she sat on the bed. She looked towards her and Yang's shared closet. It looked a lot less full now, with mostly all of her clothes gone. She was only taking a few weeks worth of clothes, she wouldn't be gone that long. Looking back down at her bag she stood up, taking the strap pulling it around her shoulder. ' _Time to go I guess…'_ She thought stopping in the doorway looking back into the room, sighing she switched the light off. She walked down the hall, her ears twitching slightly picking up on voices coming from the living room of the small apartment.

They quieted when she entered the room, Velvet smiling as she looked up from her cup. "You ready Blake?" The other faunas asked, Blake nodded giving a quick glance towards Yang before looking back towards her step sister. Velvet nodding standing up from her seat, she shifted on her feet a little nervous about the tension in the room. "Uh, thanks for the tea Yang. That's a really good herbal mix." Yang nodded slowly taking both of their cups going into the kitchen. The cat faunas fidgeted in her place before feeling Velvet place a hand on her shoulder. "I can take your bag to the car… if you know… want to say goodbye." She whispered, gesturing slightly to the kitchen. Blake nodded slipping the strap off her shoulder, handing it to Velvet. "Thank Vel, I'm sorry you have to drive me… Sun isn't done with my car."

Velvet smiled giving a wave of the hand, she pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder. "Don't you worry about it alright, just take your time. I'll wait in the car… don't feel rushed." She said exiting through the door, closing it slowly behind her. Blake stood there for a few, watching the front door. Debating whether or not saying goodbye right now was a good idea, was it? Taking a deep breath she shook her walking into the kitchen. Yang was leaning against the sink her eyes downcast to the floor, only looking up when she felt the presence of someone else in the kitchen. Gold met lavender. Yang gave a small smile, it was forced. Blake sighed walking a bit closer towards the blonde.

Blake knew how hard this was for Yang, things were changing around her so fast and she had no idea as to what was going on. Secrets were being kept, secrets that were life changing. And Yang couldn't understand why Blake needed time, what had she done? Was it even her that forced her to think this way? The two didn't say anything as they hugged, enjoying the warm embrace. "Listen, it'll just be for a few weeks. I promise… I will come back Yang…" Yang took a deep breath nodding, she rested her chin on Blake's shoulder, trying not to cry. "It's alright… just take your time." She whispered running her hand through Blake's hair. "Just know… no matter what I still love you… no matter what." Blake nodded, the two pulled away staring into each others eyes. They shared a small kiss, slowly pulling away. Nothing else was said between the two as Blake exited the apartment, she soon felt the cool breeze hitting her skin.

Taking one last breath she walked to Velvet's car, thankfully the heat was on. She entered, not saying anything as she buckled herself in. "You sure this is a good idea Blake?" Velvet asked not moving the car just yet, glancing over towards Blake. Blake just looked out the window, up towards their apartment building. "I need time Vel, just some things have come up… and Yang needs time to realize that… not everything is as perfect as it seems. Everyone has secrets." Velvet sighed raising an eyebrow, she shook her head leaning back into the seat. "Still haven't told Yang about Kaori? Is that what this is about?"

The cat faunas didn't move keeping her face towards the window, she felt Velvet's hand rest on hers making her look towards the other girl, seeing a smile on her face. "Taking sometime to think isn't a bad thing. I'm sure you'll figure something out. What I do know however, is that Kaori is going to be excited to see you. Mom hasn't told her you're coming up there." Blake smiled, giving the apartment one last glance before they turned around a corner.

* * *

Weiss took a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose, she flicked through a few pages in her folder. Not really paying attention to anything, her mind on something else. No matter what she did couldn't really focus on anything. She groaned, hissing slightly when she touched her cheek. Blake had really punched her hard, really hard. Really hard that she had to put makeup on her face, not that this was the worst. She grit her teeth when the phone rang, quickly picking up said phone she replied. "Hello?"

"Ms. Schnee, I'm sorry to bother you… but your sister is here again." Weiss sighed leaning back in her seat. "Let her in." She said slamming the phone down into the receiver. She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a huff.

" _ **Let…...me…..out."**_

Weiss growled rubbing her temple, she slammed her hand on the desk the pounding in her head like a drum. She shifted in her seat, pulling open the drawer next to her. She took out a bottle of pills along with a bottle of vodka. Simple, clean, smooth. Her favorite. Taking a few pills, not counting, she stuffed them in her mouth, drowning them down with the alcohol. She shuddered coughing a little at the taste, sighing she took another drink before placing the cap back on. She put the two bottles away, leaning back slightly in her chair.

Soon a knock came from the door, making her look up towards the door. "Come in…" She called out shifting in her seat. The door opened revealing a woman who looked like Weiss, but having no scar over her left eye. Her hair in a bun as well, not like Weiss' off to the side hair tie. "Hello Weiss." Winter said having a monotone to her voice. "Hello Winter, what brings you here?" Weiss asked gesturing to the seat across from her, Winter stood for a few moments before taking a seat. "Can I not come see my dear sister before I go back to Germany?" The older woman asked in an innocent voice, folding her hands in her lap. Weiss gave the woman a look before sighing. "I said no, and I mean it Winter…" Winter's smile slowly faded turning to a frown. "I'm concerned about you Weiss…" Winter explained shifting in her seat.

Weiss shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose, she stayed silent for a short few before she replied. "Don't start Winter, not today…" Winter sat forward, staring the girl in the eyes. "Tell me this Weiss… it's getting stronger, is it not? To the point where… oh I don't know you have to take your anger out on a certain redhead." Weiss' eyes shot open as she slammed her hand on the desk. "I… I… fuck Winter. I don't do that… y-you don't know what you're talking about." She said biting her cheek. "You're lying Weiss, I know when you're lying. You stutter when you lie."

Weiss sighed putting her elbows onto the table as she threaded her fingers in her hair, gripping the sides of her head. "I told you the last time no…" The girl said hearing Winter give a sigh. "Weiss, please… they can help you, do you really think that this is healthy for you? For Ruby?" Weiss sat there for a few thinking it over for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No… I said no…"

"To who Weiss… me or your other self?" Weiss growled glaring at Winter. "You're really pushing it here Winter." She said, Winter chuckled leaning back in her seat. "I'm supposed to do that, I'm your sister." She said standing up from her seat, pulling out a small card. "Call them, see what they can do… just think about it, I'm leaving for Germany next week… think please… for me… for Ruby." Winter said turning around going to the door. "But for the love, please don't hurt that poor girl anymore… she's been through _far_ worse than you." Winter exited the office, leaving Weiss to think. The girl gripped the end of the desk. " _ **Let your anger out…**_ "

She slowly opened the drawer next to her again, taking out the bottle of alcohol again. She popped the cap off setting it off to the side before gulping down a little of it. She eyed the card on the desk before slamming the bottle back down. " _ **Let… it out!**_ " Weiss shook her head, she gripped the bottle. She looked down at it, that was until she threw it across the office with a shout.

* * *

Yang grunted as she climbed the stairs, avoiding any bottles or trash spewed out on said stairs. Finally she reached the third floor, she gave a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked down the hallway, her eye catching the door of the occupant she was looking for. Once she reached the door she pounded on the door waiting for the resident to answer. "Come on…" She huffed pounding again, she heard a shout of anger before the door flung open. "What the fu-." Adam paused his eyes narrowing slightly once he saw Yang. "What do you want." He asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm here for my fucking sister, where is she?" Yang asked growling, her eyes looking around the man searching. "Not here, left a few hours ago. She ran off somewhere." He shrugged slightly. "Sorry, I guess." Yang sighed rubbing her temple. "What the fuck," she muttered. "You let her go off, I swear to god."

She huffed stuffing her hands into her leather jacket pockets. She shifted on her feet, looking back down towards the man. "Eh, she wouldn't listen to me, can't reason with a girl like that." He said shifting on his feet as well. Yang glared at him before looking down the hall again. She shook her head sighing. "You do know I have every reason to sock you in the face." He chuckled holding his hands up. "Go right ahead Blondie, I'll give you a free one." He said gesturing to his face. Yang shook her head, tempted. She was so tempted to hit him, but that would get her nowhere. "Any idea on where she went?" She asked shifting on the balls of her feet. The man shifted shrugging, folding his arms across his chest.

Yang stood there for a few seconds looking down the hall, she shook her head going back down the hallway to the stairs. "Nice seeing you too Blondie." Adam called out making the girl stop. "Yeah…" She walked a short few before pausing again, she pivoted on her heel looking back towards him. "Hey… I thought I told you last time to leave Blake alone." At this Adam raised an eyebrow chuckling a little. "Blake?" He shook his head. "I haven't talked to her in years Blondie, I've got other shit to deal with…" He said waving the girl off going back into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

The blond stood there for a few, thinking. Haven't talked to her in a few years? But didn't Weiss...say… Yang shook her head going back down the stairs. Who could she trust anymore? She didn't even know who to believe anymore.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed leaning forward in her seat, clasping her fingers together in front of her. Her eyes scanning over the tile, for what felt like the hundredth time, probably billionth time in the last hour, wait how long had she been here? "Ms. Nikos?" Said redhead looked up from her hands slowly from the floor to a lady in front of her. She raised an eyebrow not having seen this doctor before. Said women smiled. "I'm Dr. Izaiah." The women said holding out her hand, Pyrrha stood up quickly accepting the hand. "Sorry… I just haven't seen you before." Pyrrha trailed off sitting back down slowly, the doctor nodded doing the same.

"You must of met Dr. Fusco, she's also one of the doctors here…" She paused for a second adjusting her clipboard. "She met you here earlier." Pyrrha thought for a second before nodding. "Well… the girl you brought in… I happen to be her family doctor." explained shifting in her seat. "So, you do know who she is?" Pyrrha asked looking towards the doctor, who nodded. "Yes… her name is Ruby… did you not know her name before?" Pyrrha shook her head, thinking… where had she heard that name before? It sounded… very familiar for some reason. "I ran into a few weeks and I never caught her name…" She paused for a few seconds. "And I ran into her a few hours ago as well, she was muttering that she couldn't breath and… to leave her alone.." Pyrrha stopped when she noticed the doctor nodding, a smile on her face.

"You did a good thing Pyrrha, you saved Ruby's life…" The doctor paused shifting again in her seat. "She was having an overdose… not a major overdose, just one to affect her body more than usual." Pyrrha gulped, nodding slowly. "Ruby… has had a very… how do I put it. Strenuous past… she hasn't really had anything great happen in her life…" The doctor explained, Pyrrha listening nodding slowly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pyrrha whispered looking up from her hands. Doctor Izaiah smiled. "I… have a belief, and hopefully I'm true. There may be a reason that Ruby went to you… however you did say that you met her a few weeks back?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah I found her in the alley next to my building, she didn't seem like she had… taken anything."

"Yeah, it's been years since Ruby had actually taken anything… so something made her go back, but back to what I was saying. Now, Ruby may of went to you self consciously out of adrenaline. But some part in her… trusts you I guess. I know that isn't really the best explanation… but Ruby is a very hard girl to understand at most times." Pyrrha bit her lip taking a deep breath. "So… what am I supposed to do?" She asked unsure.

"Anything that you deem necessary, I'm not asking you to hold her hand the whole way… but try to get to know her. You know?" Pyrrha gave a nod. "Here, I'll show you to her room." The two went to Ruby's room. "She might be out for a few days so… I also called her sister so she should be here soon." Pyrrha hummed, listening to the doctor. Soon after Dr. Izaiah Pyrrha sat in the chair next to the girl's seat, before letting out a sigh.

Why did this girl… why did Ruby come back to her. She knew nothing about this girl, all she knew now was she found her in the alley covered in bruises, and now some sort of drug past? Was there even a drug past?

" _Strenuous past…_ " Pyrrha frowned, what had this girl been through? Was she wrong about this girl? So many thoughts ran through her mind, but only one really stuck out to her.

 _Why was she so concerned about this one girl?_

Pyrrha heard the door open behind her, but she didn't bother looking… that was until she heard the voice of the person who had entered.

"...Pyrrha?" Said girl froze in her seat, before turning around.

"Yang…?"

* * *

 **Surprissssse, *smiles*. Don't hate me, I promise it will get better. Well, it already is. But hence it being a slow burn, things are going slow. So I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter! Stay shiny!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo everyone! Back with another chapter for OFL's! I hope you all enjoy this next one!  
 _Fallen Shadow69-_ Going with Morphine I couldn't tell you why, for some reason I felt like going with that for Ruby. For Pyrrha finding out Ruby this way was one way I wanted to do it, I know it might seem sudden but things like that do have consequences.  
 _RatesRSuperStar87_ \- Secrets don't help, and yes Weiss will learn.  
 _TBH4-_ Thank you! Last chapter I mentioned Blake had a son? I haven't mentioned anything about Blake's kid up until recent.  
 _Celestialfae-_ All of your questions you will learn in the future, for if I answered any of them it would be spoiling.  
 _L -_ How long will this fic be? Oh, as of right now I am going chapter by chapter. I have a beginning, middle and an end planned. What happens in the middle changes almost every chapter. So to answer your question, maybe around 40 or so chapters? I can not promise that, but that is my plan.  
Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Pyrrha?"

"Yang?"

The blonde gave a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "What are you even doing here?" She asked. "I…" Pyrrha turned looking at the redhead who laid in the bed. "I found her… listen I… she's your sister isn't she?" Yang chuckled, the laugh wasn't a full hearted laugh… more of a relief laugh. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her… this is kind of why. Not that i'm disappointed in her… just it's a bit hard, I guess." Pyrrha nodded in understandment, watching as Yang went to the other side of Ruby, resting her hand on the girl's forehead. Yang watched the girl's chest rise and fall, almost checking to make sure she was still breathing. Pyrrha felt a pang in her chest, why? She took a deep breath standing up from her chair, being here… didn't feel right to her anymore. Not right anymore?

"I think I should take my leave now, I have somethings to take care of." Yang looked up from Ruby giving Pyrrha a smile, she walked around the bed giving the girl a hug. "Thanks Pyrrha… you don't know how happy I am someone found her, someone I _actually_ can trust right now."

"Yang?" The blonde shook her head, pulling away from the girl. "Just go, thank you again." Pyrrha nodded before walking out of the hospital room. She sighed stuffing her hands into her pocket before walking down the hall, something however caught her eyes halfway down.

 _Evelyn Izaiah._ She bit her lip rocking on the balls of her feet

She sighed shifting on her feet to be more in front of the door, she knocked on the door waiting for a reply from the occupant inside. Once she heard a ' _come in_ ' she opened the door, spotting the doctor at a desk, covered in papers. "Ah, . What brings you here?" Dr. Izaiah asked slipping her glasses off folding them up, she gestured to the seat across from her for the girl to sit in. Pyrrha did take a seat hiking her leg up. "I… wanted to talk to you about a few things...about uh Ruby…"

The doctor hummed leaning back in her chair. "What about her?"

"Why tell me those things about her… you know you could've lost your job for doing that?" chuckled resting her elbows on the armrests. "I do know that, I _have_ been working as a doctor for years." Pyrrha sighed raising an eyebrow. "Then… why me? What's so special about me?" She asked, still a little confused as to why the doctor had bestowed the information on her. "You remind me of someone she used to know, someone who tried to help her… but had their own secrets. Like I said before, she self consciously went to you for her own reason, sometimes I don't know what is going on with that girl… but I do know a part of her ' _trusts'_ you," Dr. Izaiah paused. "And I can see that some part of you cares about her… even if you won't admit it." Pyrrha shook her head.

"I don't want to get involved with someone knowing something I shouldn't even know yet, that's a personal boundary that shouldn't of been crossed." Pyrrha said frustrated a little. "I realize that it was a lot, and maybe I shouldn't of told you… but Ruby needs someone… and I get that you only met her once…" The doctor sighed rubbing a hand over her face. "Why not her sister…"

"Huh?"

"Her sister… you know what, just forget everything I said… I need to go…" Pyrrha got up from the chair ignoring the calls from the doctor. She exited the office closing the door behind her. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, standing there for what felt like forever. The girl sighed again before looking down the hall towards the entrance of the hospital, should she go…? Then she looked down the hallway towards Ruby's room, seeing Yang talking to Qrow… or should she stay? ' _What good can I do here? Knowing something that wasn't really supposed to be known._ ' She bit her lip looking down towards the floor, she shook her head making her way down towards the entrance. She was angry, so many emotions… so many thoughts…

* * *

Weiss growled clutching her head, her foot tapping constantly. _Tap tap tap tap tap tap._ She huffed taking a few deep breaths, she felt sick. _Sick sick sick._ The girl slammed her hand on the wood table, her foot tapping faster and faster. " _ **Sad…**_ " Weiss shook her head getting up from the table quickly, a little too quickly making her dizzy. This caused her to fall over, she gripped the kitchen counter before sliding down to the floor. "Shit…" She muttered her head spinning, _thump thump, thump thump._ She coughed feeling bile rise in her throat, she covered her mouth letting her hand aimlessly reach up, trying to get up from the floor.

She slowly rose from the floor her knees wobbling, but no matter how hard she tried her knees gave out letting her fall to the floor again. She coughed again harder this time, throwing up the contents of earlier in the day. She continued to cough, soon having nothing else to throw up. She huffed leaning back against the counter, looking up towards the ceiling.

 _Think please… for me… for Ruby_

A laugh echoed in her head. " _ **That's your biggest concern…that girl…**_ " It said with a venomous tone, obviously angry. Weiss just sat there, her chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths. " _ **I'm trying to protect you, and all you keep doing is shut me out.**_ " Weiss took a shaky breath letting her head rest against the counter. "Shut up…" She whispered closing her eyes. It laughed again, the heavy feeling disappearing slightly on her shoulders. Her scroll buzzed making her groan, it was on the island just a few feet away from her. She slowly forced herself up from her position, making her way to the counter. She held onto the edge picking up her scroll, she read the ID her heart stopping for a quick second.

"Yang?"

" _Hey Weiss, how are you?"_ Weiss turned around resting against the counter. "I'm fine, did… you find her?"

Yang hummed on the other end, before sighing. " _Yeah, she's in the hospital. I was calling to see if you wanted to meet me here."_

"Yeah, I'll uh…" Weiss paused taking another deep breath. "I'll be there in a few, I just need to take care of something."

" _Alright, I'll be here. Our uncle is here so, take your time… she's not even awake."_ The scroll clicked silencing. Weiss held the scroll for a few, thinking. She wasn't in the best mind state to drive, even if she tried there was a chance she would get into accident. She opened her scroll going through her contact list before she came across a name. She clicked on it waiting for the person to answer.

Soon a voice answered to the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Neptune… I uh… need a ride." Weiss replied waiting for the man to reply. "You need a ride Weiss?" He sighed. "Fine, I'll come pick you up." He said before the line cutting off.

* * *

Blake slipped the ear buds out of her ears, looking over to Velvet. "You know you don't have to drive the whole way, I could always take over." The bunny faunas chuckled shrugging. "I have no problem with driving, plus it's been awhile since it was just the two of us." She said grinning towards the girl, seeing said girl roll her eyes. "You sure Coco can survive without you?"

"That girl can survive without me for a day or two, she knows how important this is… for the both of us." Blake nodded wrapping her headphones around her phone, putting it in the cup holder. That was true, it was important for the both of them. It has been years since Velvet had seen Glynda ever since she moved south in California. In fact for all three of them, they all had wanted to stick together so they moved south together keeping close to one another. "I'm sure Sun would've loved to come with us." Velvet said pulling off into a gas station.

"Yeah he would've…" Blake said as the two exited the car. "Want anything? I need to pay for gas inside." Velvet asked looking at the pump, a small taped on it. Blake hummed leaning against the car. "Yeah, maybe a water?" Velvet nodded, she went across to the entrance slipping inside. Blake hummed crossing her arm over her chest, she looked up towards the sky catching a few clouds slowly.

* * *

" _What shapes do you see in the clouds?" Yang asked poking at the girl's book, as her head was in the girl's lap. "Shapes...huh?" Blake set her book to the side, she looked up through the branches towards the clouds. "I see…" She hummed shifting her head to the side a little._

" _I don't know…" She said after a little, earning a chuckle from Yang, shifting a little. "Well… if you look towards that one," She said pointing towards a large cloud. "Doesn't it look like a big teddy bear." Blake raised an eyebrow, before she tilted her head to the side looking at where Yang had pointed. "Oh… I see it…" The cat faunas confirmed smiling._

" _See?" Yang said smirking up towards the faunas, Blake smiled down at the girl. "Thanks Yang."_

 _Yang hummed raising an eyebrow. "Huh? For what?"_

" _Being you."_

* * *

Blake smiled at the memory, being interrupted by her phone ringing. She raised an eyebrow at the number, not recognizing it at all. "Hello?"

"Hey, Blake." The voice… she knew that voice too well. "Adam?" Blake looked towards the store window, seeing Velvet talking to the person at the counter. She turning facing her back to the store. "How did you… why?"

"Listen Blake, that doesn't matter. Are you ok?" Blake sighed. "I'm fine Adam… why… how did you even get my number?" She asked.

"Where are you?" He asked ignoring her question. "Adam!"

"Blake, don't make me ask again." Blake growled pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm in Oakland, not too far from Sacramento. Now answer my question." She said quickly glancing back towards the store for a split second. "I have my ways… so you're not in LA anymore? With Yang?"

"No, with Yang?" She asked hoping that the blonde didn't do anything irrational. "She came by a few days ago looking for her sister, I told her the truth."

"That is…?"

"That I didn't know, but I found out she's in the hospital. Ran by and I only saw a few familiar faces, none being you." He said giving a sigh.

"She's in the hospital? Adam what did you do?" Blake practically shouted, earning a few glances from the other people at the gas station. "I didn't do anything, I brought her to Roman and she got what she needed. I didn't realize how fucked up she was after!" He argued back.

Blake shook her head running a hand through her hair. "God damn it, I knew I should've stayed."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" He asked, she wanted to say that she needed time. That she couldn't deal with the stress. Sighed she leaned back against the car. "I wanted to see Kaori, to make sure she was fine… I'm thinking about bringing her back with me… thinking."

"Thinking? Blake… you haven't even told Yang about her, maybe that's a good idea because as of right now she's going through a lot. I don't want her coming over here beating my ass for it either."

"I can tell her if I want to! I just need time… I'm her mother."

"Well I'm her father! I don't want Yang knowing about this, that-"

"You stop right there before you dig yourself a grave, It's my decision to bring my daughter home. _Not_ yours."

"You really want to fight about this right now, Blake? Do you think Yang would just welcome you with open arms after learning about this kid?"

"No, I don't think she will and I hope she doesn't! I hope she hates me for it, I hope she screams at me, does something! I just want her to know, I'm done telling lies. I'm done hurting the one's I love." She said before clicking the end button. She gave a sigh before wiping her face of any tears. "You ok?" Velvet asked watching the girl spin around. "Uh… yeah. I'm fine, ready to pump some gas?"

Velvet stared at the girl for a bit, before nodding. "Yeah yeah, I'll get it." She said rolling her eyes, when she turned around Blake took a deep breath pocketing her phone. She needed this, wanted this. This was the only way.

* * *

 **Ooh more things are being revealed, slowly. This is the pain with slow burns, slowly. Yeah this is fun, I however am trying to pick things up a little to get the progress moving. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo everyone! Late chapter today, well late for me. But, I didn't really expect to get a chapter out this weekend. Considering I had writers block and no time to write I managed to pull this out, I love it. I hope you all enjoy!**

 ** _TBH4_ : Everyone has their worries, no ones perfect.**

 ** _RatedRSuperStar87_ : She is indeed, likely the first.**

 ** _ManOfManyTales_ : He's very interesting indeed, many untold mysteries of who Adam Taurus is exactly. The good guy following the right path, or the bad guy following the wrong path. Or maybe a little of both, who knows.**

 ** _Jiore_ : Like I said earlier, everyone has their worries. No ones perfect.**

 ** _L_ : Thank you!**

 ** _Fallen_ _Shadow69_ : I'll take all of that into consideration, thank you.**

* * *

Yang yawned running a hand through her hair, she leaned her cheek on the palm of her hand looking at her sister. The girl looked calm, calmer than usual. It's been awhile since the blonde had seen the redhead sleep, when they were younger Ruby would always get nightmares. Usually sneaking her way into her older sister's room while their father was not paying attention. But this was not a way she wanted to see her sister sleep, practically in a coma by drugs. Drugs that hurt their family, friends. The blonde sighed leaning forward in her seat, she clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on her knees.

 _"Are you sure that's the best thing? You've been looking forward to this competition for months…"_

 _"I'm sure, I want to stay by her side even if she doesn't want me to be there. Pyrrha's in charge, having one person off the team isn't going to change anything."_

"Do you want a blanket?" Yang looked up from the floor, seeing Dr. Izaiah entering the room. "It's ok, I don't need one." She assured the older women, who nodded walking over to Ruby. "How're you doing?" The women asked checking over the redhead. "What are you my therapist?" Yang asked crossing her arms over her chest. "No, but I am your doctor." The women retorted back, giving Yang a short glare before looking towards the monitor keeping check of Ruby's vitals. Yang huffed leaning back in her seat. "I'm fine…"

"Sure sure…" paused, tucking her pen back into her shirt pocket. "But, I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't, it seems no one is believable now a days." Yang muttered watching as the doctor shook her head, she took the IV bag off the pole quickly switching it out. "No one is believable? What do you mean?"

Yang shrugged slightly, she shifted her seat. "I can tell things are being hidden from me, i'm not a dumb blonde like everyone thinks… sure I didn't finish high school… but that doesn't matter."

"What do you feel is being hidden?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I even care anymore. You know?" nodded, sighing a little. "Just, keep your head up alright and just know that I'm here for you." She said sitting in the chair next to the blonde. Yang gave a small smile, forcing herself. She didn't know what was going on between everyone. But secrets always come back, they are like the silence. You cannot talk about them. But sometimes the silence must be broken, for not everyone likes silence.

"Why morphine?"

"Huh?"

"Morphine… that's her 'special'. Why that? Do you know? I know that it really isn't a street drug, dorphine though that's closer to heroin. You know? "

paused for a moment nodding, she looked towards Ruby. "I think I have an idea, but I may be wrong. Do you remember that time Ruby broke her arm?"

Yang nodded slowly. "Well, It was around the time that your father… wasn't the best father, when she broke her arm the doctors had to realign the bones in her arm. This is also the time I was in a leave of absence and another doctor gave her morphine pills to help with the after pain of the surgery."

"So… that's why she's addicted to it?"

hummed shaking her head. "Not exactly, it could of been the reason but also… I talked to her therapist, but of us have been working together to help her. She hasn't really gone to see Michelle at all. I think it's something different… that we both… all don't know at about."

"What do you mean 'something different?' A drug user is a drug user, even if it is my sister she's a drug user. That part I hate about her."

sighed. "She's not an addict Yang, that isn't it at all."

"So, what do you think it's about?"

"I think it's because of P-"

A soft knock interrupted her. "Come in." She said turning her head to look towards the door as it opened. "Aunt Ti." Yang said getting up from her chair going over to the women. "Hey Sunny D." The older women said wrapping her arms around the girl, returning her hug.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked pulling away from her aunt. "Just came to check up on you two, Qrow had to go into work and called me. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just checking on Ruby. We can talk later Yang." said passing by the two women giving a small smile. Soon the two were left alone in the room. "I'm sorry if I did interrupt something, I feel like I did." Yang shook her head going back over to her chair. "No, you didn't. Do you want anything? I can text Weiss to pick something up from the cafe, she went down there not to long ago to get some coffee."

Tifa shook her head following Yang to Ruby's bed, she gave a soft smile resting her hand on the redheads. "Qrow called me saying that she was in the hospital, at first I was surprised. Trying to figure out why she was here, but I guess I know why now…"

Yang crossed her arms over her chest looking away to the side. "It's obvious, why did you have to think about it."

"Because Ruby is a changed women, that's why."

"Obviously not…"

Tifa sighed looking back towards Yang. "You quit that right now, doubt. What is wrong with you, Qrow told me something was up your ass. So why not set it on the table now, before it effects anyone else."

"I don't need you to treat me like a child right now Aunt Ti." Yang said warning the women, who narrowed her eyes at her niece. 'Well, obviously you do since you can't keep your head on your shoulders. I can tell something is wrong, so tell me."

"How can I tell you when I don't even know what is going on anymore."

"Care to elaborate?"

Yang sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Well somethings going on between Weiss and Blake, and then Ruby… I feel like everyone knows something that I don't, and I feel hurt because of that. Why… I just… want to help, but now I feel like I can't."

Tifa frowned going to the chair next to her niece, she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder pulling her closer. "Sometimes Yang, you have to learn to live with other people hiding things. It's better to not know what you want to know, because believe me… finding out a secret about someone you love can go two ways. Bad and good. So, listen to me that doesn't mean that you're not important. You're important, you're a smart lovable girl who let me tell you, the best damn niece in the world." She looked towards Ruby.

"Both of you are, yes Ruby has her… past. But that doesn't change her future, she does. So, when you learn about these secrets that are being hidden. Stop and think, how much these secrets hurt the other person. For everyone has a reason… you just have to keep moving forward. Alright?"

Yang gave a slow nod, she kept her eyes on the girl in the bed. _Just keep moving_ _forward… yeah._

"I've tried to save her…"

* * *

Blake gave a soft smile as they turned off the main road onto a side road. She could smell the fresh air, fresh grass. Home. Both smiled towards each other, it was their home. They went down the path for a few before they came up to a small farmhouse, white color, simple to them.

"Wow, still looks the same." Velvet whispered stopping the car short behind another, most likely Glynda's. "Well, I don't think mom would've changed much. You know… after dad passed." Velvet smiled nodding, she turned the ignition off leaning back in her chair. Not making any movement to get out.

"So… are you ready?" She asked glancing towards the house catching Glynda walking down the main path that lead to the front door. Blake took a deep breath nodding. "I don't think I'll ever be, it's been awhile since I've actually seen her. I missed so many years of her life."

"Well, now's your chance to change that. You did come here in mind to take her home, didn't you?"

Blake thought for a few seconds, she did think about that. That thought running over and over in her head as they drove up here. "Only if she wants to." Blake whispered before exiting the car. Velvet soon followed, both women being engrossed in hugs by their stepmother.

"Oh, it's so good to see the both of you. Where's Sun?" The older women asked pulling away from the both of them to look at the two. "He stayed back to help a friend, friends I should say." Velvet said her smile flickering a little. Almost giving a hint to Glynda to keep conversation about friends to a minimal.

"How're you two, it's been forever."

"We're doing fine mom, thank you for letting us stay for a bit."

"It's always a pleasure to see my daughters…" Glynda turned her head looking towards the front door that had closed, a cautious little girl rubbed her eye as she steadily made her way out of the house, clutching a small teddy bear to her side.

"Why're you out here gg." She asked wobbling a little, now she fully looked at the three women in front of her just ten feet away. Her eyes scanned over all three of them, trying to comprehend what was going on.

That was, until her eyes met gold. For a few short moments she thought she was still dreaming. Blake could see this a little, she smiled nervously.

"Hey Kaori…" She whispered her voice, so meek, so small. She was so… nervous. Hell she was beyond nervous.

She looked over the young girl, so much like her. Cat ears, facial structure, nose. Almost everything. Besides the steaks of red in her hair and the red eyes. She was just like her mother.

"Mom…?" Kaori asked the hazy feeling she had earlier slowly fading. Blake gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat. She gave a small nod, not trusting her voice anymore. "Mom…" Kaori dropped the bear shooting forward to hug the women, thankfully Blake had the reflexes to catch her. "Mom." Kaori cried gripping the women for dear life… almost as if she was afraid that it was really a dream.

And everything would vanish.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm here, I'm so sorry Kaori."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _"You still haven't talked to her?" Blake asked setting down her tray. Ruby sighed practically flopping on the table. "I can't do it, I tried. I'm too nervous too." Blake rolled her eyes at this, she pulled out a book._

 _"The sooner the better Ruby." Ruby frowned stuffing a cookie in her mouth, her eyes shifting over to the girl. Who sat at the same table as always, Ruby had seen her go to that table the whole week. Not in a stalker way… but a watchful way?_

 _She had noticed through the whole week that she was always, always spotting the girl in the hallways._

 _She also learned that this mysterious girl was also in a few of her classes. Though, through the whole week she couldn't even learn the girl's name. She sighed nibbling in another cookie, that was until she met eye to eye with the girl. This made her almost choke on the cookie._

 _She practically slammed her face onto the table in attempts to hide her face. Earning a raise of an eyebrow from Blake. "You alright?" She asked just earning a groan from the redhead. The faunas sat there for a few seconds before giving a sigh going back to her book._

 _Ruby still with her face on the table, took a few deep breaths. Clearing any bits of cookies from her lungs._

 _All she could think about… was those green eyes._

* * *

 **Who is that mysterious girl? What will happen next? It's all a mystery. Sorry, drowsiness talking. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter! And I'll catch you all next time. Stay shiny!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyo everyone! Back again with another chapter for OFL's, I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.  
 _Jiore:_ Righttttt, who is the mysterious girl?  
 _DominicGrimm:_ Don't know what you're talking about.  
 _Fallen Shadow69:_ Thank you, you'll learn soon enough.  
 _TBH4:_ Thank you, Kaori hopefully enjoys it yes. Also, can't say.  
Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

" **I tried to save her…** "

Ruby shot up her chest heaving with every breath she took. She felt dizzy, her movements too fast. She winced putting her hand to her forehead, it pounded like a drum. She sighed running the hand through her hair, just now she noticed a blaring sound that pierced her ears. She raised an eyebrow looking to the side, just now noticing the alarm clock blaring. Reaching her hand over she shut the contraption off sighing as the room silenced. ' _Wait… my alarm clock… this was the one I had at…'_ She looked up around the room. ' _...Uncle Qrow's house…_ ' She took a deep breath before looking down at her hands, at her body.

She was wearing her old pajamas, from when she was in high school… but how? She looked around the room again, it was really her old room. All her posters, her desk, her computer. What was all of this, the last thing she could remember…the last thing she could remember…

What was the last thing… wasn't she with Adam… how…

"Ruby!" The voice made her jump, she looked to the door. "We're going to be late for school get your ass up!" Yang said pounding on the door to wake the girl up, soon Ruby could hear the sound of someone going down the stairs. Likely her sister. ' _School… but, I graduated five years ago… or did I?"_ She thought, she looked towards her nightstand that held her alarm clock. Her phone sat right next to it as well. Taking a deep breath she reached for it, slowly picking it up.

 _8/15/04_

' _04… freshman year… how…_ ' She clutched the phone to her chest biting her lip. ' _That was really a dream wasn't it… but… how…_ '

"Ruby! Let's go we're going to be late, I'm going to leave you if you're not ready in five!" Yang yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ruby called out, she heard a door slam.

"Ruby! We're going to be late for school get your ass up!" Yang said pounding on the door, the sounds of pounding as she went down the stairs. School…? ' _But, I graduated five years ago…'_ She thought, she looked towards the nightstand next to her where her alarm clock was. Her phone sat there, she slowly picked it up unlocking it. ' _Maybe… all that was a dream… right? It felt so… real though.'_

She tossed her blanket to the side before quickly getting up from her bed, she slipped on some clothes before turning to her desk… where her bookbag was… where it always was. She picked it up before heading out of her room to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth before heading down into the kitchen. She went to the counter grabbing an apple she put it in her mouth turning towards the table, where her aunt sat. "Hey Ruby, sleep well?"

"Uh… you could say that… had a really weird dream…"

"Oh? Well, Dr. Atavi… she and Dr. Izaiah have a new thing that you can do today."

"Dr. Atavi? I haven't seen her in months…"

Tifa raised an eyebrow at her niece. "You just saw her last week Ruby, are you sure you're ok? You look pale." Tifa asked slipping her glasses off setting it to the side. "Uh… yeah, I'm ok. I'll see you later then, if I don't hurry Yang will leave me…" She said quickly before rushing out the door. ' _Saw last month?_ '

She saw Yang sitting on her bike, swiping away at her phone. Though she looked up when she heard Ruby coming. "Jeez, finally. We're going to be late, hop on." Yang handed Ruby her bag, waiting for the redhead to get on. Once Ruby did get on Yang started the motorcycle, revving it a bit. "God, please don't kill me Yang." This made Yang chuckle.

"Don't worry baby sis, I got you." Soon they took off exiting down the driveway onto the road. The wind rushed in her ears as she clutched to Yang for dear life. The rush of dizziness returned, drowning out the wind.

" **She'll be ok, don't worry."**

"Huh?" Ruby opened her eyes, she could hear the wind again. ' _What… was that?_ '

"You alright Rubles?" Yang called looking over her shoulder towards the girl. Ruby nodded looking in front of them. "Yeah I'm fine, rough morning… I didn't sleep well." She said putting her head into Yang's back. "You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure. "

* * *

Ruby sighed tapping her fingers steadily on her desk as she stared out the window, she rested her chin in the palm. "Everything feels so surreal…" She muttered huffing. "Ms. Rose, care to participate in class?" Ruby jumped a little before looking towards towards the front of the classroom, she felt her cheeks heat up as she coughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Carter." She said sincerely giving a small smile, hoping she would be let off easy. sighed setting her book down, she rested her hands on her desk. "Stay after class Ms. Rose." She said picking the book back up to continue her class, Ruby sighed resting her cheek back in her palm. 'Wait, this feels familiar…' She thought lifting her head again, she glanced around the room slowly making sure the teacher wouldn't call on her again. She felt a pair of eyes on her, staring into her. She looked forward seeing that everyone was looking forward as well, frowning she looked to her right slowly. She noticed a girl not to far to the right of her, looking at her. But once said girl noticed that she had been noticed she looked back to the front of the room.

Ruby frowned, she went back to staring out the window, not making any movements.

"Her heart is steady now...she'll be fine… we don't know what's going on."

Ruby bit her lip putting her hand to her forehead, the pounding in her head was now noticeable. She… couldn't remember… that dream she had, it was all going away… slowly. She took a deep breath, steadily reaching for her bag she pulled out her water bottle. Her eyes darted to the small pocket on her bag…

She slowly reached into the pocket pulling out a small bottle, pills… she glanced up to the teacher really quick before pulling out a few pills. Taking the bottle of water, she popped them into her mouth downing them with the water. She shuttered at the taste, she sighed setting the bottle down on the table.

* * *

"Ms. Rose, you've been very out of it. This quarter is almost finished and it seems your grade in this class is not… up to par."

"My grade… I thought I had a B in this class." Mrs. Carter sighed as she rested her hands on her desk. "No, you do not. Now I can let you do a few extra credit opportunities to get the grade up, but that's all I can do for you. Now, you can go, I'll have the assignments for you tomorrow." Ruby gripped the strap on her bag before slipping out of the classroom.

"Hey sis, how was class? Get in trouble?" Yang asked kicking her leg off the wall turning to face the way they were going to go. Ruby rolled her eyes following her sister down the hallway. "Fine, I guess and no I didn't get in trouble… my teacher just wanted to talk to me." She said gripped her bag. The redhead turned slightly catching a glimpse of the girl earlier in her class, she was going the opposite way from them. "Hey, you ok?"

Ruby hummed raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, let's get to the cafe."

"Ren and Nora will be in the library, and Jaune's out sick… just in case you were wondering." Yang said as the two reached the cafe, Ruby sighed letting her head fall a little. "Damn... " She muttered. The two girls met up with Weiss and Blake, all four of them going to get some lunch. Once they did they all went back to their table.

She lazily poked at her salad with her fork, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. She huffed looking up from the green meal to her sister, who was talking to Blake about something that she was reading. Likely one of her fancy smut books, her passion. Blake nodded at something Yang had said pointing in the book at certain parts. Ruby sighed, she looked over towards Weiss, who was doing homework. As always. Taking a couple forced bites she sighed, she pushed the plate away before crossing her arms over her chest. She paused for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together. 'Deja vu, this all… this whole day… everything… what is going on.' She looked up from the table, towards a table across the room.

But, no one was there. Didn't she see the girl earlier? "Hey Yang…"

"Huh, what's up Rubles?" The blonde asked looking towards her sister. Ruby kept her eyes on the table. "The girl, you remember how I asked you about her a few weeks ago… was it a few weeks ago…"

Yang raised an eyebrow looking towards the table Ruby was looking at. "A girl? Ruby you ok? No one has sat there for months."

"But… are you sure?"

"Yeah… Ruby are you ok?" Yang looked towards Blake and Weiss mouthing for them to help. "What did she look like Ruby?" Blake asked shifting in her seat.

Ruby sighed taking a deep breath, thump thump thump… she bit her lip putting her hand to her forehead. "Green… green… I can't remember… why can't I remember, I promise there was a girl..."

"You said you didn't sleep well, maybe you're just tired." Yang said worriness in her voice for her younger sister. "No, I know there was a girl… god what's going on…"

"Rub-" The redhead stood up from the table abruptly. "Why can't I remember?" She exclaimed rushing away from the table, not listening to the calls of the three.

"Is she ok?" Weiss asked glancing towards the door she exited from, Yang sighed running a hand through her hair. "She's been out of it since this morning, I don't know…"

"I'll go get her, don't worry." Blake said getting up from her spot, she smiled towards Yang before quickly heading after Ruby.

* * *

' _Why can't I breath._ ' Ruby thought as she slammed into the wall, she took a deep breath trying to get air into her lungs. The dizziness was back again, so was the headache. Her knees buckled a little, but the grip she had on the wall kept her up.

" **Help her!** "

Ruby shook her head, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Someone was calling her name, someone. She didn't know who, but all she could see was darkness now.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes watching as people passed her, she was in a crowd of people. But… how did she get here? One after the other people passed by her, some passing by with enough force to push her over, but nothing was ever said.

There was no sound in the crowd, none at all. She bit her lip trying to move, but every time she took a step a wave of nausea washed over her. Forcing her to stay in the spot she was in. _'What is going on, one minute I'm having a regular day… then this.'_ She thought looking around, now that she noticed it many people had no faces. Just faceless people passing by.

 **"We're…er!"**

Ruby groaned as she bent over clutching her head. She felt herself wobble, not even touching any of the people. When she did look up however, no one was there. Nobody.

 **"Clear!"**

She felt a jolt in her chest, it was a sharp pain making her whimper. _**"Let go, you're not strong!"**_ She bit her lip shaking her head. "I am strong!" She exclaimed gripping her hands to her sides. _"Don't listen to it, Ruby. Let it go."_

"Too many voices, too many." She said putting her hands back on the side of her head. _"She's right Ruby, that's the only one holding you back."_

"Nothing's holding me back, just… get out of my head."

"Too many voices, too many." She said putting her hands back on the side of her head. _"She's right Ruby, that's the only one holding you back."_

"Nothing's holding me back, just… get out of my head!" She whimpered as she fell to her knees. _"You're wrong Ruby! She's holding you back, she's using you. You need to listen to us!"_

"I can't, not anymore." She whispered leaning forward to rest her forehead on the floor, it was so cold. She took a deep breath trying to steady her heart. _"Ruby."_

The voice, it sounded so close to her. She looked up slowly, green meeting silver. "No, no. Leave me alone." She whispered closing her eyes, she could hear the soft footsteps coming towards her. "Leave me alone, please." She whimpered tears streaming down her face slowly.

 _"It's ok Ruby, don't cry."_ The girl whispered wrapping her arms around the redhead. "It's not ok anymore, I can't do it anymore. Just let me die."

The girl frowned shaking her head. _"I'm not going to let you die, you remember now don't you? That wasn't a dream, you're trying to run from it."_

Ruby bit her lip shaking her head. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Dying-"

 _"Dying isn't the option Ruby, you need to stop."_

"Dying will let me see you again." She whispered resting her forehead on the girl's shoulder. Said girl smiled a little. _"Don't you regret meeting me, I'm the one who caused you this pain."_

"No, it wasn't you. It started with my father, when my mother died he changed. Not a good change."

The girl nodded running her hand through the girl's hair. _"Then why are you with Weiss..."_

"Because, she's my anchor..."

 _"I know what she does to you Ruby, you don't deserve that. You're hiding it like it's nothing, that is something. Please Ruby, don't do that to yourself anymore."_

Ruby shivered as her lips quivered. "If she leaves me I'll have no one to help me, she'll have no one to help her..."

The girl shook her head. _"You both have someone, she has her sister and you have yours. The only reason Yang is the way she is... is because she cares about you. Seeing you in a state like this... it kills her. She doesn't yell at you for fun, she does it to show she cares."_

"I can't make up for the things I've said, the things she has said. What happens when she learns what Weiss has done... what Blake has done."

 _"Then... be there when she needs you, just like she was when you were down. Just please, don't live this pain anymore... I'm sorry for lying to you... but please..."_

Ruby looked up into her eyes, she tried to say her name but it wouldn't come out. _"Ruby..."_

"Earlier, I couldn't remember anything about you... things are very confusing...I thought all of that was just a dream."

The girl nodded. _"I know it is all confusing, it wasn't all a dream. But you need to keep moving and you need to go back Ruby."_

"Go back?"

The girl nodded, giving her a sad smile. _"Yes, to the real world. You can't stay here for too long, or you really will die."_

"But I want to, don't you understand!"

 _"I do, but Ruby this isn't the answer... you need to fix things. That's the only way."_

"I... I miss you..."

 _"We both miss you, your mother has told me a lot of things about you. Some that I never learned when I was alive, your past does not define who you are Ruby. You're your future, so change it."_ The girl whispered kissing Ruby's forehead lightly.

 _"I have to go, remember please... that I always loved you. I never meant to hurt you."_ she whispered standing up from her spot. Ruby stared at the ground, she wanted to say something else. Anything else to keep her here, with her.

She looked up slowly watching as the girl walked away her hands behind her back clasped together, she turned around giving a small wave. _"Good bye, friend."_

The redhead bit her lip, she tried to stand but couldn't. Something was holding her down. She struggled, finding her struggle to be no use. She looked down watching as white chains wrapped around her legs, keeping her anchored.

Ruby felt her heart beat faster.

 **"Clear!"**

She winced as the pain in her chest went through her body, like electricity.

She looked up towards the girl who was still walking down the path, her ginger curls bouncing with each step. "I know your name..." Ruby whispered struggling more this time.

"And I'm never going to forget it..." she struggled more on the chains, feeling them dig into her skin. Likely to leave bruises.

"Because... I loved you..."

She felt tears fall down her cheeks slowly. "Maybe you're right, Weiss isn't for me... but what if Yang never agrees... leaves me like everyone else." She said gulping as she felt the chains rise higher and higher.

" _Then you'll still have us..._ "

She heard, in a mere whisper. But the girl had already disappeared. "Always... now I know that."

Ruby took a deep breath looking down to the floor. "For... I will always love you Penny. Even if it kills me..."

Ruby sighed closing her eyes, darkness was something she was used to now. For it always happened.

* * *

 **So, this mysterious girl is Penny? Wow, never knew. *Sarcastic.* Yes, though it did take you all a bit to figure out it was her, for I've been giving hints of her since chapter 2 I think. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay shiny!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo everyone! Back with another chapter!  
 _TBH4:_ Same, writing that was a little hard for me. Her death in the show hit me hard, very. (Spoilers) Thank you!  
 _Fallen Shadow69:_ Thank you! I guess you'll just have to read and find out.  
 _DominicGrimm:_ You did yes.  
 _L:_ Thank you! I like to keep up with the reviews everyone posts, thank you for taking the time to review. I know I've said before but every review helps.**

 **Now, I have a question for all of you. Now that you know it was Penny (Spoilers.) How long did it take for you all to figure out? I'm curious, because I think I have been giving small hints about her since chapter 2. Well, I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry it is such a short chapter.**

* * *

"What happened to her?"

Weiss looked up from her phone at the hushed whisper, she glanced towards Yang who was talking to . The girl listened in, but kept her face down towards her phone. "We don't know, one second she seemed to be fine… the next her heart was going off the charts... "

Yang sighed scratching the bag of her head, she started to pace back and forth a little. She bit her lip. "Well, what do we do now?" Yang asked turning back towards the doctor.

"Right now, some other doctors including myself are keeping her in ICU. She needs to be monitored further, if something happens again like before. Some doctors think it was an anxiety attack… but we're not sure just yet."

"Anxiety attack? Why is she in the ICU… how?" sighed clutching the clipboard to her side.

"With her heart stopping… she couldn't breath, right now we're clearing her lungs. They were filled with liquid, being the reason she couldn't breath… some doctors are taking blood tests… to see what exactly caused this."

"Wasn't… what about the morphine…do… you think…"

"Like I said, we won't have an idea until the other doctors have the blood tests complete. Right now we are doing some treatments to help her, all we can do is wait. I'm sorry Yang, but I have to get back to the ICU."

Weiss bit her lip, she sighed locking her phone.

Yang felt her shoulders slump, she sighed running a hand through her hair. She walked over to the chair next to Weiss, she sat down leaning forward clasping her hands together. "Everything ok with her?" Weiss asked resting her hand hesitantly on Yang's shoulder.

Yang shook her head giving a frustrated sigh. "I don't know anymore, said that it might be an anxiety attack, but she always said it could be something worse. Something affecting her heart and lungs, god… Weiss, do you think she'll make it through this?" Weiss frowned looking down at her lap. "I don't know Yang, but I do know your sister… she's strong. She'll make it through this…" Weiss felt a pang in her chest, she knew that too well.

"I shouldn't…" She bit her lip before shaking her head, she looked up from Yang towards the sign down the hall. ' _intensive care unit'_

' _I shouldn't be here… not anymore._ ' Weiss shifted in her seat, pulling out a small card from her pocket.

" _Tell me this Weiss… it's getting stronger, is it not? To the point where… oh I don't know you have to take your anger out on a certain redhead?"_

" _Call them, see what they can do… just think about it, I'm leaving for Germany next week… think please… for me… for Ruby."_

She sighed putting the card back into her pocket.

* * *

"Good night." Velvet called heading up the stairs. "Night Vel." Blake replied waving to the bunny faunas, she watched as the girl went up the stair before disappearing out of sight. Blake turned back in her seat, she brought her cup to her lips taking a small sip. Glynda sat down across from Blake her own cup in hand. Glynda smiled to the girl as she shifted her cup to the side.

"So, she's in the ICU now?"

Blake hummed setting her cup down, she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "She is, Yang texted me to earlier this morning. She was put in the ICU late last night, they don't know what happened yet. I hope she's ok…" Blake said rubbing her finger against the glass. Glynda nodded.

"She'll be fine, Ruby's a strong girl. How about Yang, how is she doing?" The older woman asked, she wrapped her hands around the cup looking at her step daughter.

"She's… not doing well, I can tell by her texts… she's hurt." Blake paused for a moment shifting in her seat, she looked down into her cup. Her reflection shifting with the liquid. "And I can't help but think It's partially my fault, I don't know why…"

"Honey, she understands that you need a break. Even if she doesn't know why, but that was your choice. You make choices on your own Blake." Glynda said resting her hand on the girls making the girl look up.

"Mom… how do you think she'll react to Kaori?" Blake asked in a whisper, her other hand on the cup tightened a little. Glynda opened her mouth before closing it really quick. She thought for a second before sighing.

"I can't really sugar coat this Blake, I wish I could but... she'll react either in a good or bad way. As of now it seems she's not very stable, with her sister being in the hospital and all. Though I do know one thing, that girl loves you."

Blake nodded taking a deep breath, she bit her lip bringing her hand to her eyes. "I wanted Kaori to come home with me… I know she loves it here, but four years of her life she hasn't been near me… sure I called every time I could… but I feel like that wasn't enough, that it isn't enough." She paused for a short second, she took another deep breath.

"Adam is keeping the white fang off of us, though they haven't really been near that area of Cali anymore… I'm glad Velvet, Sun and I haven't really had to worry about it… but what if I bring her with me and they take her away? What if he takes her away and I can't get her back? What if she doesn't like it there…"

Glynda smiled handing the girl a tissue. "Blake, breath. You'll do fine, you'll be there for her… just like Oz and I were for you, Sun and Velvet."

"What if-"

"No, Blake. No what if, you'll do _fine_. You've done an awful lot being gone for so long, she adores you and looks forward to every call or text even… she does love it here… but…" Glynda paused. "You know how many times she asks me when you will call? She loves you so much Blake, you don't realize that… she doesn't care that she hasn't seen you." The woman assured the younger girl. Blake nodded, she wiped her eyes with the tissue. "Thanks… mom, I just hope that this decision… is the right one."

"I know it will, don't worry. You should get some sleep," Glynda looked at the clock. "It's getting late, I think I might head in as well."

"You're right, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night mom."

"Good night Blake." Glynda smiled as she watched her daughter climb up the stairs, after a little she sighed taking a sip of her tea. She glanced to her left towards the cabinet that held various pictures collected over the years. One she looked at more than the rest, one she remembers taking like it was yesterday. A picture of five people together, laughing with smiles on their faces.

The older woman sighed, she gave a sad smile looking into her tea. "You'll do just fine, Blake."

* * *

Dr. Izaiah sighed, she looked up when her door opened. "I have the blood results…" Dr. Fusco said holding out a folder towards the other. "Anything?" Said woman asked quickly taking the folder. "You're not going to be happy with it, seems information wasn't true."

Dr. Izaiah raised an eyebrow as she flicked the folder open. Her eyes scanned the papers inside.

"It wasn't morphine…"

"From the tests, it had small indication of morphine. But the main was-"

"Heroin." Dr. Fusco sighed nodding. "I already have doctors injecting Naloxone into her system, to try and stop anything else from happening. What we used before flooded her system, I think we may have been too late, she may have some serious effects because of this."

"How did we not find this before... " Dr. Izaiah gripped the folder. "It was hidden, earlier blood tests showed morphine. We were lucky Evelyn, we managed to spot the side effects before it got worse. Whoever gave her the drug wanted her dead, this was a way they did it. A way to hide from the police or any investigators, not wanting the blood on their hands."

"She could've died…"

"Yes, but like I said Evelyn she still is alive… barely… she's holding on with what she has left."

Dr. Izaiah let her grip loosen on the folder, she leaned back in her chair staring up towards the ceiling. "What are we going to tell her family…"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! See you all sometime this weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo! I'm back again, for a short while. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, a lot of things are happening and I haven't had much time to write. Plus I've had writers block for a little as well.**

 _ **Fallen Shadow69 -**_ **Actually I looked it up, and Naloxone can be injected into the skin. Vein, muscle and what not. I'm trying to get back to the 3000 words a chapter, however it is a little hard to do that as of right now for some reason.  
 _THB4 -_ Maybe, maybe not. Ruby will still be Ruby, but with action always comes a reaction.  
 _Jiore -_ The WhiteFang had to appear, for a good reason to.  
 _Masane -_ I'm glad you like the story so far, I've had this idea for a while now and I'm getting it all together. It is a slow burn, and will go slow. But not too slow.**

Thank you for all of those who take the time to review and onto the next chapter!

* * *

Tifa ran her hand through the girl's hair, she sighed as she watched the blonde sleep. It was the first time that the girl had actually gotten more than a few minutes of sleep, being she refused to leave the hospital. Even with all the constant complaints from the older woman, Yang persisted over and over again that she was fine. Though Tifa knew differently, she knew Yang far too well. "She's knocked out cold." Qrow said sitting across from the two, Tifa looked over to him noticing a flask in his hand.

"Really Qrow, really." The man looked at the flask before giving a shrug, he took a quick swig from it before slipping it into his shirt pocket. "What, expect me not to?"

Tifa sighed narrowing her eyes at him. "I expect you to be more… I don't know considerate, you know how the two feel about alcohol. Right now this isn't exactly the best time, don't you think?" Qrow sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, I guess."

"You guess?" She growled at her brother. "Listen, do you really want to start right now. I have something I need to talk to you about." He said glaring at the girl, who huffed shaking her head. "What do you have to talk about."

Qrow shifted in his seat. "It's about Ruby, I talked to Dr. Izaiah." Tifa took a deep breath before sighing, she looked towards Yang really quick before back towards him. "What did she say?"

"They said she's doing a bit better, but… she won't be the same from before."

"What do you mean, she won't be the same from before?'"

Qrow sighed, he leaned forward in his seat. "It wasn't morphine that was injected… well it was but it was more heroin than morphine. It was an altered type of heroin that with the first blood test they never found it, only the remnants of the morphine."

"So, that's what caused her to go into that attack?"

Qrow nodded, Tifa huffed rubbing her face. She shifted in her seat slowly not to wake Yang. "Why won't she be the same?"

Qrow rubbed his chin keeping his hand in front of his mouth. "When that attack happened, her heart stopped also causing her to stop breathing and with the liquid in her lungs... Being caused by the heroin, meaning oxygen couldn't make it to her brain…"

Tifa felt her heart skip a beat, she shook her head biting her lip. "You don't think... "

"Dr. Izaiah said that it might be that she has brain damage, whether it be permanent or not. She says that with therapy, Ruby will overcome it."

"At what cost Qrow, why does she have to go through this… everyday that girl goes through something, when will it stop?"

"I don't know Ti, but I know that it may not be for a while. We just have to make it known that we're here for her, we'll have to tell Weiss and Yang. She'll need all the help she can get, even if she doesn't want it." Tifa sighed nodding, she took a deep breath feeling tears prick her eyes. "She will, that is true." Qrow frowned getting up from his seat, we went to the chair next to his sister.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine… she's a strong kid." She rested her head on his shoulder, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Thanks Qrow."

* * *

" _Move it, you punk." The man yelled pushing the girl into the room, she stumbled glaring at the door as it closed. Her ears twitched as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, she walked passed other kids who were sitting off to the side in the room. Once she found her bunk she laid down facing the wall. She closed her eyes slowly, hoping to get at least a little bit of sleep. She ignored the other kids in the room, slowly she did drift off to sleep. It only lasted for a little, that was until she felt something hit her back making her jump up. One of the other kids laughed as he walked over to grab his ball. "Oh? Did I wake up the kitten from her cat nap?"_

 _He asked tossing the ball to his other friends. "Quit it Zander…" Blake growled at the Oryx faunas. He chuckled looking back towards his friends again. "Quit it?" He mocked walking towards the girl. "You've got a backbone kitty, though that may not help you." He said smirking at her, a shiver ran up her spine as she backed up a little. Other Faunas in the room watched, but no one made a move to stop him. "Looks like I've got you now." He was about to strike until a hand stopped him._

" _Move it along Zan." A red haired boy said glaring at the other. "Or what Taurus?"_

" _I'll kick your ass, that's what."_

" _Alright you two! That's enough, everyone to bed now!" A older man said having entered to see the two boys glaring at each other. "Adam! Zander! Bed now! Or do you need to be teached a lesson?"_

 _Adam huffed turning away from the other, soon Zander doing the same. "No sir." Both said going to their beds. Blake took a deep breath before going back to her bed, this time she climbed under the covers ignoring the glare from Zander. She shivered pulling the blanket up to her neck facing the wall again. "Thanks, Adam."_

* * *

"Mom…"

"Mom…"

Blake hummed opening her eyes slowly at the noise, she yawned stretching her arms above her head. Looking to the side she noticed Kaori standing to the side of her bed with the teddy bear clutched to her side.

"Yes Kaori?" Blake asked rubbing her eyes, she gave a quick glance towards the clock noticing the time. It was almost one in the morning. "I had a bad dream mom…" Kaori whispered shuffling in her spot, this made Blake raise an eyebrow. "Come here." Blake whispered picking the girl up, she brought her to sit on her lap. "Now little flower… what was your dream about?"

The little girl snuggled her face into her mother's shoulder. "Some lady was in trouble… she was scared…"

"Some lady?"

Kaori nodded rubbing her face on Blake's shirt. "Was the dream scary?" Blake asked running her hand along the younger girls back. Kaori shrugged as she played with the foot of her teddy bear. Blake smiled taking a deep breath. "Well, you know mommy has bad dreams as well…"

Kaori hummed looking towards her mother. "You do?"

"I do, all the time… nightmares of things that I've lived through." She explained keeping her hand on the girls back, hoping to get the girl to fall asleep. Kaori nodded resting her head more into the girl. "Are you scared of them?"

Blake hummed pulling the blanket around them. "All the time, yes. Some bad dreams, I am." Blake explained as she ran her hand through the girl's hair being careful of her ears. A purr resonated through the small child as her breathing slowed.

Soon the little girl had fallen back to sleep, making Blake sigh. She smiled as she felt the teddy bear in between the two of them.

She had doubt, more than she thought. This child sitting on her lap, was a part of her. Not just her, but him. The same person she tried to run away from and succeeded. But only for her to go back, and cause this.

Though the child sitting in her lap, was now her life. Her and Yang, both of them. They used to say in the White Fang, you can have one or the other. But not both.

…But, she was no longer in the White Fang. That was her past, this was her future. Blake kissed the girl's head, lightly not to wake her.

"I'm going to do everything in my power, to make sure you never have the past I had." She whispered wrapping her arms more around the girl.

* * *

' _I'm leaving in a few days, either I'm leaving with or without you.'_ Weiss bit her lip, she hesitantly replied to the message. Sighing she closed her phone putting it in her pocket. She looked across the small hall, Tifa was sitting across from her. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand.

Weiss sighed crossing her arms across her chest, she put her leg over the other one trying to cease the twitch in her leg. She couldn't stop thinking, her thoughts so unclear. Guilt, yes, definitely guilt. She was sitting in the hospital with the family of someone she loved. Loved. Truth be told, not to long ago she started to realize. Slowly, too slowly. That everything she has done to this girl, was all a mistake.

She wasn't strong, but Ruby, she was. Stronger than anyone she has ever met, with a passionate smile, everyday was a new day. The previous days have been forgotten, yet… she always still remembered. She knew Ruby remembered everything, she could see it all the time, her touch, always flinched at.

Weiss took a deep breath biting her lip, almost enough to make her bleed.

* * *

 _"You think she loves you, this… this relationship is barbaric."_

 _"You don't know shit-" A hand went across her cheek, the impact sending an echo in the now quiet room._

 _"Like I said, purely barbaric. You're just like your sister, a rebel."_

 _Weiss bit her tongue to keep from replying with a nasty comeback, how hard it took her not to say anything at all._

 _"I want you to stay away from her, break her heart. Do whatever, I don't want to hear or see anything about her anymore. If I do hear or see anything about her, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"_

 _Weiss sighed through her nose, as her teeth grit together. "Yes father, I understand." The man nodded slowly before sitting back into his chair._

 _"Good, now. Neptune will be driving you to school, and he will give me a full report on what you do during the day. I trust him that he will tell me everything, he is a truth worthy boy and a nice suitor for this company."_

 _"That's all you ever care about isn't it, this company. You never care about anything else, the only person you really care about is Whitely!" Weiss argued, she bit her cheek as he glared at the girl. "I care Weiss, just for other things. Whitely is a strong boy and if you fail, is a good heir to this company. Should I have any doubts of you taking this company?"_

 _"No father." Weiss growled bowing her head a little. "Good, now you can leave."_

 _Weiss exited the room, her fists clenched do her sides. She wanted to punch a wall, punch something. Her father had no right to control her like that, no right at all._

 _"That was a very interesting conversation sister." Weiss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "What do you want, Whitley?" Weiss asked turning towards the younger boy. Said boy smirked as the two shifted spots in the hallway. "Oh, can I not come see my dear old sister?"_

 _Weiss rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "The only reason you would bother me is if something happens between father and I. Don't think I don't know your games by now." She said crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Whitley grinned shrugging his shoulders. "It's a shame, that the redhead can no longer come here. You should've seen father after you left, I'm glad that you weren't here. I made out fine, mother however..."_

 _"Where is mother?"_

 _"In the gardens, drinking as usual."_

 _Weiss sighed her eyes going to the window, she couldn't see her mother in the garden. But she could see the garden. "Drinking again, I thought she was done with that." Weiss muttered._

 _"Well, I'll be off. I have a lot of things to do. Do be sure to say hello to Neptune for me dear sister."_

 _The younger boy passed her continuing down the hall, off to somewhere Weiss didn't know. She sighed again pulling out her phone, before looking at her lock screen. It was a picture of the two of them. She sighed pocketing her phone again._

* * *

"You feel any better?"

Weiss jumped a little hearing a voice, she looked up to see Yang handing something Tifa. "I guess, I got a little more sleep and took a shower. My head's not pounding anymore."

Tifa nodded reaching into the bag pulling out a sandwich. "That's good, sleep is good."

"Yeah..." Yang trailed off stuffing her hands into her jacket pocket, she turned towards Weiss looking at her for a bit. "We need to talk, wanna get a cup of coffee with me?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you as well. So that works." Yang nodded as the two made their way to the cafe of the hospital, after they got a cup of coffee they sat at a table a bit away from other people. "So, what do you want to talk about Weiss?"

Weiss took a deep breath, her hands wrapping around the warm plastic."It's about Ruby, I want to talk about her… to you…"

Yang raised an eyebrow, she leaned back in her chair tapping her fingers against the table. "What about her, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed biting her lip. "A lot of things, Yang."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one may be about next weekend. Hopefully. So I'll see you all next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyo everyone! I'm a little early for this chapter, because I have family in town, so yay new chapter!  
 _Fallen Shadow69 -_ Yup I looked and it was Naloxone, but do the same thing yes. Yang will learn later that Blake does have a child I promise.  
 _TBH4 -_ She will yes, well now you don't have to wait that long! Here's the next chapter.  
 _Vashne -_ I'm sorry that there isn't a lot of milk and cereal, but I promise there will be more of the two. **  
**_Dr. Sun -_ I'm glad! Well, here is the next chapter so.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, also I put up a poll for this story on the description of this story. It would be helpful if you could take the time to vote in the poll, I will be taking it down at the next chapter upload. Thank you all!**

* * *

Yang huffed holding the cold ice pack against her forehead, she hissed leaning more into the kitchen counter. She closed her eyes slowly, letting her muscles relax. It was something Pyrrha taught her, it was also a side job Pyrrha had. She went to help others with problems, movement in the body and others things like that.

She took a deep breath, repeating the process a few times.

" _Just… while I'm gone Yang… don't do anything dumb please. If someone wants you to do something then do it, but if they don't hear them out."_

Yang sighed her shoulders slumping. "Guess I broke that promise." She whispered opening her eyes slowly, she stared at her shoes. After a bit Tifa entered the kitchen looking towards her niece, who ignored her keeping her head down.

The older woman sighed as she set a bag down on the kitchen table, she then took a seat. She didn't say anything, just sitting there for a few moments. She debated what to say… or what not to say.

Yang huffed again shifting in her spot, not really enjoying being stared at. "Go ahead," she whispered. "ask me why I did it. Always the same damn questions." She finished glaring down at the floor. Tifa hummed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wouldn't have to ask you that if you didn't do what you did. Is there a reason, building up your anger isn't a good idea Yang. You should know this."

Yang looked up from the floor glaring at her aunt. "You don't know what happened! None of you do!" Yang said gripping the ice pack. Tifa frowned raising an eyebrow. "Yang-"

"You don't damn it!" Yang slammed the ice pack onto the counter. Tifa sighed leaning back in her chair. "Then Yang, tell me what happened?"

* * *

 _Yang smiled towards Blake as she nibbled on a cracker with a piece of cheese. "Weiss and her fancy German cheese."_

 _"I believe it's called Butterkäse, and the white wine being Chardonnay. They both compliment each other nicely."_

 _Yang stuck her tongue out shaking her head. "Nah, I don't like the wine. To dry for me, I'm more of a red wine kind of girl. But I like beer a lot more, just saying." Blake rolled her eyes, before looking towards the kitchen, her ears twitching slightly. Yang raised an eyebrow._

 _"Everything ok?" Blake hummed keeping her eyes on the table as she took a small sip from her wine. "I'll be back Yang, I have to use the restroom." Blake said standing up from her seat going the opposite way the kitchen was, she was going to the spare bathroom._

 _Yang hummed tapping her fingers against the table, sighing she got up grabbing the now empty plate to the kitchen._

 _She heard soft hushed voices before they stopped as she entered the kitchen. Ruby turned around from the counter keeping her arm to the side. "Hey Yang." She said with a smile, an eyebrow raised as well. Weiss was still facing the counter, her hands on the edge. Yang raised an eyebrow at the two, she shrugged a little. "I was just bringing back the plate, I think Blake and I are going to head out. It was nice to see the both of you." Yang said smiling towards her sister, Ruby gave her a smile something flashing in her eyes. But Yang couldn't tell what it was._

 _Ruby nodded walking towards her sister, keeping her hand in her jacket pocket she gave her sister a hug. "Thank you for coming, it's always great to see you and Blake." Yang grinned wrapping her arms around her sister._

" _It is yes, I guess I'll see you later. Bye Weiss."_

" _Bye Yang." The girl simply said not looking at Yang. "You ok Weiss?" Yang raised an eyebrow looking around Ruby, who tensed up in a short moment. "I'm fine Yang, just have a little headache." The girl said giving the blonde a fake smile. Yang hummed, nodding a little. "Take something for it and drink lots of water, that's what I've been told."_

" _Alright, thank you Yang."_

 _Yang headed out of the kitchen meeting Blake in the living room. "You ready to go?" Yang asked picking up her keys from the table. Blake gave a quick glance towards the kitchen before looking back towards Yang. "Yeah… I'm ready." She said walking towards the entrance of the house. "Hey, are you sure you're alright? Weiss' got a headache, must be a sickness." Blake hummed._

" _Yeah, I think I have a cold… must be it."_

* * *

"God, I'm so stupid. I never saw it, any of it." Yang whispered her hands gripping the counter, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened. "Yang, never saw what? I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong."

" _You should hate me, I don't deserve to be your friend, let alone Ruby's girlfriend."_

Yang grit her teeth, the thought of what Weiss had said made her angry. The thought made her blood boil. Hasn't her sister been through enough already, why would Weiss ever do such a thing to her.

" _I'm the reason… that she still even does drugs… I've treated her… so badly. I don't know why she still loves me… trusts me. She is ignorant to love a person like me."_

She already has been through enough, hasn't she? Why had Ruby never told her, never told her any of it. She could've helped, could she? Did Ruby… trust her anymore… was it her fault?

* * *

 _Ruby sighed as she brought her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on the top of them before looking towards her sister. Who sat across from her in the room, a tennis ball in her hand. Every once in awhile she tossed it at the wall letting it bounce back towards her, every time it hit the wall it made Ruby flinch. Thump… thump… thump. "Yang…"_

 _Thump… thump...thump. "Yang!"_

 _Yang sighed clutching the ball, she rested her elbows on her knees. "Sorry…"_

 _They sat there for a few, until Yang sighed. "Hey Yang… when do you think he'll come home?"_

" _I don't know, and I don't really care right now…" The blonde huffed as she rested her head against the wall. "Hey Yang…"_

" _Yes Ruby?" Yang asked looking towards her sister. Who shifted in her seat uncomfortable with the stare._

 _"Why don't we tell anyone, Uncle Qrow, Aunt Tifa... why don't we tell them what dad is doing? It isn't right, even you said so yourself-"_

 _"No." Yang interrupted the girl. "Why!"_

 _"I said no Ruby, what is telling people going to do? Going to get us into more trouble, that's what."_

 _"You said you'd be happy to see him in prison."_

 _"Yeah well he's still our father..."_

 _"Why are you changing your mind Yang?"_

 _"Why are you? Do you really want our father going to jail?"_

 _Ruby bit her lip stuffing her face into her knees. "Yes." She said muffled by her legs._

 _"I can't believe you Ruby, he loves us and you want him to go away. Sure what he does is wrong, but he'll change."_

 _"How long do we have to sit here till he does..."_

* * *

The women waited as she just knocked on the door in front of her a few times. It was later than she expected, but she knew that the other women would be awake.  
Her thumbs pressed against the bag strap as she shifted in her spot, hissing at the weight on her ankle.

 _"You better hope you're lying to me._ "

Weiss sighed shifting in her spot moving towards the door in a limp, she gave a few more knocks before waiting again on the wall across from the door. After a few moments the door opened, with a tired looking Winter behind it.

Though when she saw her sister she straightened up raising an eyebrow at how her sister was standing. Along with the new forming bruises on her face. Weiss shook her head as an answer of ' _don't ask_ ' as she passed by her sister with her duffle bag in hand.

Winter watched as Weiss set down the duffle bag before sitting on the couch with a huff. The older women rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen, she quickly made up two cups of coffee before grabbing an ice pack as well. Taking the things out to the living room, she set out the cups before handing the ice pack to Weiss. Who took it with a huff as she put it to her face.

"So, does this mean you're going to Germany with me."

"No shit, why else would I have a damn bag with me." She said leaning forward to grab the cup of coffee. "Well I don't know, by the looks of it you didn't have a good night."

"Winter... please not right now."

"No Weiss, something happened and if you're going to be staying with me tonight I want to know. No more lies Weiss, not all lies can be forgiven. Some take time."

Weiss sighed setting her cup on her knee. "Fine..."

* * *

"Yang!" Tifa was now standing in front of her, her hands resting on the girl's cheeks as tears slowly fell from Yang's eyes.

"It's the same god damn thing over and over for Ruby… It's my damn fault to!" Yang croaked as she felt herself being pulled into her aunt's arms. "What do you mean Yang? I don't understand, I'm very confused Sunny D."

"The reason Ruby never told us, it's my damn fault. I get it now, I'm such an idiot to have never seen it at all." The blond mumbled shaking her head in her aunt's shoulder. "Seen what Yang?"

Tifa asked running her hand along the blonde's back. "What Weiss did to Ruby, that she was hurting her in more ways than one. Physically and mentally."

Tifa's hand froze for a quick second, but continued on in a slow pace as the older women thought over what Yang had said. "Physically… and mentally… you don't mean…"

Yang nodded lifting her head, she sighed running a hand through her hair. "Why would she do something like that… to Ruby? I thought…"

"Yeah well, I guess many of us did. They looked so perfect together, almost to perfect. God I'm such an idiot, how many times has Ruby tried to get out of it… did she even try at all?"

Tifa frowned biting her lip. "Maybe there is a reason she didn't tell us, it can't be your fault."

"Didn't you hear me, it is. With dad... she always asked me practically begged me to tell someone, that we should tell someone... but I always thought it would be a bad idea, what could someone else do to help us?"

The older woman sighed resting her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Please don't think that it's your fault Sunny D, things like this happen all the time. To the best and worse people, people like Ruby... they don't like help because they think that the person who is effecting them loves them... that they'd do almost anything to stay with them. Ruby... she's a very indecisive person and she hasn't exactly had the best luck with people in her life... Penny, Summer... even Tai. She loved them and she still does... but they all left her on different circumstances. Some having secrets... some having no choice and some being led to the breaking point." Tifa explained watching the blonde.

"She feels as though most of them left because of her... you know?"

Yang nodded slowly, her hand gripping the counter. "But she won't remember any of that... will she... will she ever remember..."

Tifa gave a sad smile. "Dr. Izaiah says in due time she will start to remember, we don't know what she could've forgotten as of now. We just have to wait until she wakes up and see how badly the overdose affected her."

Yang took a deep breath before wiping her face. "Alright, it's the least I could do for her… try to make up for the wrong I've done."

* * *

 _"Yeah, I need to talk to you as well. So that works." Yang nodded as the two made their way to the cafe of the hospital, after they got a cup of coffee they sat at a table a bit away from other people. "So, what do you want to talk about Weiss?"_

 _Weiss took a deep breath, her hands wrapping around the warm plastic."It's about Ruby, I want to talk about her… to you…"_

 _Yang raised an eyebrow, she leaned back in her chair tapping her fingers against the table. "What about her, Weiss?"_

 _Weiss sighed biting her lip. "A lot of things, Yang." Weiss took a deep breath giving a shaky smile. "You start Yang, it'd be better if you did." Yang nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, Tifa asked me yesterday before I left for home if I could talk to you about Ruby. Dr. Izaiah told us that after what happened with the overdose... Ruby won't be like she used to. She told us that Ruby may have slight amnesia and problems with talking... nerve damage to her body. Since... no air got to her brain fast enough." Yang explained choking up, this made Weiss frown._

 _"So," Yang continued clearing her throat. "Tifa told me it would be a good idea if she go and stay with her for a while, since she used to be a nurse assistant... you know… she wants to take care of Ruby."_

 _Weiss nodded letting her finger trace the lip of the cup. " **Don't let her go.** "  
She bit her lip shaking her head. "Yeah, I get that... makes sense." She said taking a deep breath. " **Don't tell her!** "_

 _"I couldn't take care of her anyway..."_

 _"I'm sure you could do it, you'd be good... it's just-"_

" _I'm leaving, Yang… I can't help her…"_

 _Yang raised an eyebrow, opening and closing her mouth. Weiss sighed setting her cup down. "You should hate me, I don't deserve to be your friend, let alone Ruby's girlfriend." Weiss explained keeping her eyes on the cup. "I'm the reason… that she still even does drugs… I've treated her… so badly. I don't know why she still loves me… trusts me. She is ignorant to love a person like me."_

" _What… do you mean Weiss?" Yang asked staring at Weiss, this made the women bite her lip. "I've hurt her, used her for my own benefit… coming home… drunk sometimes, not remembering what happened the night before…"_

" _Weiss…"_

" _I've hit her Yang, sometimes I don't even know why... " Weiss looked up seeing Yang looking down at the table, her hair covering her face. "You better hope you're lying to me._ " _Yang said her voice shaky. Weiss felt a shiver up her spine, she took a deep breath. "_ _ **What are you doing!**_ "

" _I'm not Yang, like I've said… I hurt your sister in more ways than one, and I'm done with that… I'm leaving with my sister and I'm never coming back. It's a good thing she'll have amnesia, so she'll never remember what I did to her." Weiss said standing up from her seat, she heard Yang's chair scrape as she stood up suddenly. "Why, Weiss… what the fuck gave you the right to do that…"_

 _Weiss shook her head as she turned back towards Yang. "I loved her Yang, but something in me just… did that, I can't even tell you why I did it… I feel horrible for it. But what can I do now, she'll insist that she loves me yet… I don't love her anymore… I don't think I ever did, maybe it was out of pity…"_

 _Yang bit her lip as she sighed, she brought her hand to the neckline of Weiss' shirt gripping it. "You played my sister… like a fucking violin…"_

" _You could say that yes… I never meant to…" Weiss said putting her hand on Yang's wrist. "Save it Schnee, I've had enough…" Yang growled slamming the girl against the wall, earning glances from other people in the cafe._

 _Weiss huffed feeling the air being knocked out of her lungs. "Have it your way…"_

* * *

The black haired women frowned as she looked leaned against the window frame, she looked at the girl who had a breathing mask over her face. "You shouldn't be here."

Dr. Izaiah said standing next to the women, who chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to be here for long, I only have one more person to see then I'm gone. So don't worry." Dr. Izaiah sighed looking towards Ruby.

"You're not even going to see Yang?" The other women frowned at the mention of that name. "No, she doesn't need to know I was here. Neither does Qrow or Tifa, am I clear." Dr. Izaiah frowned shaking her head.

The women looked at the doctor before walking down the hall, a piece of paper in her hand. "You know, you've changed a lot. Coming here..." The doctor called out, the other women just waved turning around a corner. She exited the hospital glancing down at the paper at an address. She quickly hopped on her bike slipping her helmet on, giving one last glance towards the hospital she exited the parking lot.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll catch you all later, stay shiny!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo everyone! Back again with another OFL'S chapter, I'm really loving this story and how it's turning out actually. Also I may be changing the description, thinking about it. I want it to fit more, and as of now I feel the one I have doesn't really fit.**

 _ **Fallen Shadow69 -**_ **One of three? I'm interested in who you think they are, though two I can think of off the top of my head. Sleep is good yes, I know what it feels like to not sleep. Most of those times if you randomly get emails of me doing random one-shots is when I can't sleep and I think of something to write.**

 _ **TBH4-**_ **To answer some of your questions without any spoilers, everything you asked is in this chapter. Mostly, and maybe with Tifa. I've always loved Tifa and I wanted to include her.**

 ** _Masane -_ You my friend have some great questions, I promise by the end of this story all of them will be answered. But some of them, not all, will be answered in this chapter. So yay! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Blake hissed at the hand going across her cheek. She bit her lip, her hands gripping her baggy pants. "You worthless piece of shit, we would have been found out and it would've been your fault!" The man growled pointing to the girl._

 _"She didn't mean to, sir." Adam said being on a wall across from them. "Quit it Taurus!" Adam grit his teeth as he looked back down to the floor, saying nothing else. But his eyes glanced back towards Blake for a quit second before he did._

 _"You're really ruining your chances at a good life with us Blake. I thought you didn't want to go onto a street corner. We provide everything here for you, and yet that's how you repay us?"_

 _Blake kept her mouth shut as she her eyes stayed on her shoes. "Answer me!" He said his hand going across her cheek again, red stinging her cheek. The man clutched her face pulling it up to look at him. "You're really getting on my nerves kid. You're lucky I don't kill you right now, I'm not as nice as Sienna is."_

 _"She's valuable to us Ghiran." A new voice said from the doorway. "You say that about a lot of them, but she alm-"_

 _"Everyone makes mistakes, brother. You have made some as well, let the poor kid go." The man growled pushing her away. "She fucks up next time, it's her head." He said passing the other man out the door, he slammed it behind him._

 _Blake flinched a little keeping her face down, ignoring the increasing pain in her face. She didn't even realize that blood was dripping down her face as well._

 _"Adam, go get a clean shirt for Blake." The man said looking at the young boy, though when Adam didn't respond Sienna sighed. "Adam!"_

 _The boys head shot up to look towards the older man. "I won't repeat myself again, go get a clean shirt for Blake." Adam's eyes quickly went back to Blake before he nodded, he exited the same door this time closing it softer._

 _Sienna waited a bit before he looked towards the young cat faunas. Slowly he walked towards her kneeling in front of her. His fingertips lightly touching the girl's cheek, in that instant Blake reeled back hiding her red cheek. "Come on Blake, I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered pulling a rag out of his pocket._

 _Blake shook her head keeping a distance from the man, who chuckled. "Just like your mother you know, stubborn."_

 _At the mention of her mother Blake gave a quick glance towards him, interest in her eyes. "My... mom?"_

 _He nodded his head, his hand resting under her chin. He brought it to face him as he slowly wiped the blood away. "Yup, your mother was a stubborn women. Never really giving up on anything at all, you remind me a lot like her."_

 _Blake hummed keeping her eyes off of him. "What else... do you know about my mother?"_

 _He smiled having gained the interest of the faunas. "A lot, but I knew she didn't want this life for you. But, that wasn't a choice, the choice was made for her."_

 _Blake bit her lip edging her face away when he got near the fresh cut. "Why keep us here then?"_

 _The man sighed folding up the bloody rag. "Because, where else would you go?" Blake stayed silent contemplating, where would she go?_

 _"I... don't know." The man nodded standing up. "Faunas have to stick together, humans don't understand how to be equal. This is what we have to do to survive. Go back to the room, Adam should have a shirt for you."_

 _Blake went to the door, her hand settling on the handle. She took a deep breath opening it._

* * *

" _What about her?"_

" _Why tell me those things about her… you know you could've lost your job for doing that?"_

" _I do know that, I have been working as a doctor for years."_

" _Then… why me? What's so special about me?"_

" _You remind me of someone she used to know, someone who tried to help her… but had their own secrets. Like I said before, she subconsciously went to you for her own reason, sometimes I don't know what is going on with that girl… but I do know a part of her 'trusts' you," Dr. Izaiah paused. "And I can see that some part of you cares about her… even if you won't admit it."_

" _I don't want to get involved with someone knowing something I shouldn't even know yet, that's a personal boundary that shouldn't of been crossed."_

" _I realize that it was a lot, and maybe I shouldn't of told you… but Ruby needs someone… and I get that you only met her once…"_

" _Why not her sister…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Her sister… you know what, just forget everything I said… I need to go…"_

' _What good can I do here? Knowing something that wasn't really supposed to be known.'_

"You ok Pyrrha?" Nora asked the girl as she scrubbed the counter looking towards her friend. Who had her hands wrapped around the cup. Pyrrha hummed letting her finger slide across the cup.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nora snorted spritzing some liquid onto another part of a counter. "You're never like this Nikos, quiet. Usually you talk to me about patients at the office or the gym. You're just sitting there… staring into the coffee. It's creeping me out." Nora said putting the spray bottle on the counter behind her turning back to Pyrrha.

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my minds. That's all." She said sipping the warm coffee.

"Oh come on Pyrrha, I can tell you're not ok. Spill girl, I know you too well." Pyrrha rolled her eyes resting her elbow on the counter. "Like I said, just have a lot on my mind."

Nora groaned face palming. "You're not making this easy girl. Come on, what's wrong don't make me get it out of you."

Pyrrha chuckled sitting back in her chair. " _Red… and silver."_

"I just… have something stuck in my head. About someone."

"Oh, someone?" Pyrrha hummed looking into her coffee. "It's not like that, if that's what you're thinking Nora."

Nora snorted rolling her eyes, she shifted behind the counter looking at the girl. "It's just, I feel like I've been put into something that I wasn't supposed to be in and this girl…"

Nora raised an eyebrow as she sipped her drink listening quietly to her friend. "I feel something about this girl, it's not love… I mean it could be. But I really don't know anything about her, though I do care what happens to her, a lot."

The orange haired girl hummed setting her drink to the side. "What's her name? If you don't mind me asking?"

Pyrrha bit her lip shifting in her chair. "Ruby… Rose, she's Yang's sister turns out."

Nora's eyebrow raised even higher. "Wow, going after the Rose. I know her actually."

"You do?" Nora nodded resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Jaune, Ren and I were friends with her and her sister in high school. I don't think we ever mentioned it to you, though you only met Yang and Blake. Things with Ruby after high school were really strained I guess, she always hung around her girlfriend. What was her name… Weiss. Yeah."

"You knew her in high school? What was she like, she was friends with Jaune?"

Nora nodded shifting, tension in the air. "Yeah, her and Jaune were great friends. She helped him become confident after all, that's how he was able to ask you out, guess that didn't work with you two but… Jaune never mentioned anything about Ruby?"

Pyrrha shook her head interested now. "Yeah, like I said high school friends and stuff. She sort of went down a rough path, near the end of her junior year after her other girlfriend passed away and stuff, that was before she started dating Weiss. No one really knew what happened to Penny, I remember the two in freshman year. They were great friends and started dating sophomore year. Halfway through Junior year… Penny… something happened to her and she was just gone. Only Ruby really knows because she went and talked to the girl's father. So after that she just sort of… gave up on life I guess and went to drugs."

"Do you know…do you think she would ever do drugs again?"

Nora hummed rubbing the palms of her hands together. "Well, Jaune called me maybe a month ago saying he saw her at the tattoo parlor. We all sort of split up and went our own ways, he said she was fine. Maybe she wouldn't, maybe she would. Why?"

Pyrrha shifted in her seat. "Well, I can't stop thinking about her because… at that time a few weeks ago I found her beaten up in an alley next to my building. At first I thought nothing of it, but just a week ago I found her again and she couldn't breath. So I brought her to the hospital and she was having an overdose. I can't stop thinking about her because I'm worried about her."

Nora sighed running a hand through her hair. "Damn it, I hope she's ok." She huffed looking towards her friend. "Does Yang know?"

Pyrrha nodded. "God, what did Ruby get herself into. Last I heard from Yang, Ruby was in therapy and wasn't doing drugs anymore. But that was after high school ended. Maybe she's still not over Penny, what happened to Penny hurt her big time."

Pyrrha nodded slowly, thinking for a few. She never knew Penny, but something wasn't right here at all. "What if it wasn't Penny, I mean I really don't know Penny at all so…"

"What do you mean Pyrrha?"

"What about... Weiss, was it Weiss? I have this feeling and I know it might be a big fucking stretch, but all these signs keep matching up."

"Keep matching up? Weiss, why Weiss?"

"Well, I didn't tell her sister or the doctor and maybe I should've." Pyrrha paused rubbing her chin. "Ruby was... she was mumbling things... about Weiss. Something about... don't tell Weiss... she'll hurt me..."

Nora paused shifting in her spot. "So, you think Weiss is the reason? I'm lost."

Pyrrha sighed before shaking her head. "I may just be thinking of things, maybe I'm just going crazy. You know what, never mind. I'm just tired I might of heard things."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hopefully."

Nora nodded folding up a rag. "So she's in the hospital?"

Pyrrha nodded shifting in her seat. "Last time I was there was almost a week ago, Yang took over while I went and took over the gym competition." Nora smiled softly. "Alright, that works."

The redhead raised an eyebrow towards the ginger. "What works? Now i'm lost." Nora gave the girl a wink. "Don't you worry."

* * *

Winter sighed as she held her purse close to her, she looked at the piece of paper before looking at the door. She did have the right address. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, hopefully she was doing the right thing.

After a little the door opened to reveal Qrow, a tired looking Qrow. He stood there for just a few looking at her, while she did the same. Rubbing his eyes he sighed. "What are you doing here ice queen."

He said a growl in his voice. "I came here to talk to all of you, if would let me in."

"Why would I do that."

Winter sighed running a hand through her hair. "Qrow..."

"After what your sister did-"

Qrow felt a hand on his shoulder turning to look towards Tifa. Who gave him a soft smile. "Listen, give her a chance. I'm not disagreeing what happened can be forgotten. But let her explain, if that's what you're here for." She said looking towards the other women, who nodded in agreement.

Qrow sighed as the two shifted aside to let Winter in. Who walked towards the living room with Tifa, Qrow not far behind. At the sound of someone entering Yang looked up from the counter, her eyes narrowing when she saw Winter.

"What-"

"Don't start Yang." Tifa said looking towards her niece, who shook her head sitting down mumbling something under her breath. "She's here to explain, that's what she wanted to do. She wasn't the one, so do not start."

"Start what, Weiss is lucky I didn't hurt her anymore." Yang argued getting a glare from Tifa.

Winter sighed nodding her head. "I know that what Weiss did to Ruby was a bad thing, I'll tell you that. I didn't know she was hurting Ruby that way at all, but Weiss isn't healthy at all." She paused as Tifa gestured to the couch, all three joining her.

"Weiss has personality disorder and sometimes she can't control her other personality. As far as I know Ruby knew about this, but chose to stay. They both... have had troubles in their life's and in my opinion leaned on each other for moral support."

"So, I still don't see why Ruby would stay. I mean sure she stayed to help Weiss but..." Yang sighed rubbing her face.

"I know it's hard, and I know Weiss shouldn't have done what she has. But I'm taking her with me back to Germany, to get help. I know some people who can help her. So I'm deeply sorry for what Weiss has done."

Qrow sighed crossing his arms, he looked towards Tifa who gave a sad smile. "Thank you Winter, that helps. I just wish it never happened."

Winter nodded looking towards Yang. "I'm sorry Yang, I believe your sister never meant to hurt you like this. It's not your fault this happened, just remember that." Winter paused looking at her watch.

"I believe I must take my leave, our flight leaves in a few hours."

Qrow watched from the door as Winter got into her car, giving a look back towards him before starting her car. With a sigh he closed the door going back to the living room, he sat next to his niece wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, it'll give you wrinkles. Don't you know." He said hoping to get at least a small smile, though he did get a small smile it faded as fast. "Do you think Ruby will remember me?" She whispered keeping her eyes down to her lap.

Qrow shook his head sitting back more into the couch. "She'll always remember you Yang, nothing can change that… and I mean nothing alright." Yang hummed looking up towards the kitchen at the sound of her aunt's voice, both Qrow and Yang looked towards each other before getting up from their spots.

Once they had entered the kitchen Tifa had set down her phone, her back towards the two. "Sis, you alright?" Qrow asked, he heard Tifa take a deep breath before turning around to face them. She had a smile on her face, it was a big smile… a hopeful smile.

"She's awake."

* * *

"Well well, what are you doing here?" Roman asked folding up a wad of cash as he looked up towards the women in front of him. Neo stood next to her going on her tippy toes shifting on her feet. "You know why I'm here Roman, I have some unfinished business with you."

Roman hummed looking towards Neo, he waved his hand towards her to leave. After a little the girl reluctantly left closing the door behind her softly. "So, Raven. What brings you here, thought you were done with this kind of life."

"I am, you know why I'm here." She said sitting in the chair, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no idea to why you're here." He said closing a case on his desk before moving it. "I'm here to give you this." She said tossing an envelope on the desk, Roman raised an eyebrow before picking up filing through it.

"What's this for, not like you to give me money." He said putting it down. "It's not that I would give _you_ money, I'm here to tell you something. That's the payoff for Ruby, so leave her alone and also for Yang… I know what you're doing."

Roman raised an eyebrow chuckling. "What am I doing Raven, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Also, why are you so concerned with a kid that you abandoned." He paused folding his hands over the other on the table. "And Ruby, she isn't even yours. What has gotten into the Raven I remember?"

Raven hummed.

* * *

 _Raven felt arms wrap around her shoulders as hands went over her eyes. "Guess who." Someone said in a singing voice. Raven gave a small grin as she rolled her eyes._

" _Well it definitely isn't my brother, and Tai doesn't have that high pitch of a voice…"_

" _Oh come on you dummy, it's me." Summer said looking around Raven's shoulder giving her a grin. That smile, how beautiful it was._

* * *

Raven shook her head getting up from the chair. "You have your money, I'm just looking out for people I care about."

Roman rolled his eyes resting his chin in the palm of his hands. "Alright B, whatever you say. Now about Yang, don't get pissy but it was a way to get our money back from the redhead. We haven't even done anything yet."

"And you won't, for if you do anything to my daughter," Raven paused turning around to look at him. "I _will_ kill you." She said pushing open the door ignoring the shorter girl. Roman chuckled again as Neo came in looking at the ginger.

"Neo, be a dear and keep an eye on that blonde still. I still have some unfinished business." Neo raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. " _Didn't she just threaten to kill you?"_ The girl signed an eyebrow still raised.

Roman shrugged. "She can't do anything to me, you and I both know that. Besides even if she wanted to we'll be gone. It's time to move, police been sniffing around here. Stay here in town for another weeks and tell me how reds doing, and the blonde as well. Paying me off like that isn't going to make me go away."

" _Alright sir._ "

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter, these next few weeks may be strained in updates since it's getting to the end of the school year and well we all know what happens at the end of school years. Exams. Yay! *tiredly puts fist into air.* But yes, as it gets more past April and May I will try and update more. So! I hope you all have a good night, good morning or whatever and I will see you all next time! Stay shiny!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyo everyone, hope you all are doing good. Here's the next chapter. Also I changed the description to make it more... appealing I guess I could say. Or fitting, though it needed to be done.**

 **TBH4: They could have yes, there is a reason though so.**

 **Masane: Thank you, hope more of your questions are answered this chapter.**

 **Vashne: I have, thank you.**

 **Fallen Shadow69: Thank you, yeah tests are a pain. But I'm getting through it. One more month and it's Summer, next month is my last so.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

At first, it was dark… there was soft beeps… _beep...beep...beep...beep._ Trying to see proved difficulty. The light blinding one's eye. Where was this place, it was different and what was that noise? Everything seemed so... echoey. It was different, she couldn't remember...how did she get here? Or… where was she?

"Ruby..." It was echoey, faded. Was someone in the room with her? She hadn't noticed. The girl looked around the room slowly before her eyes stopped on someone. She had seen this woman before? "Ruby… Ruby it's ok…" The woman said going next to the bed, her voice was less foggy… what was her name… she was someone...important to her? Why couldn't she remember? Wait… she was… yes… that's it.

"D...D...Dr…." She could not say it, why couldn't she say it? She couldn't control her right hand, it started to shake as her breathing picked up. Her whole body… was out of her control.

"It's ok Ruby, look at me… it's going to be ok." Ruby looked at her, trying to breath even.

"W...w...w...wh…" sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, she rested her hand on Ruby's giving her a smile. "Just breath Ruby… let me ask you something, do you know where you are?" At this Ruby looked around the room, it was familiar, but not at the same time. She shook her head a little.

"N...n… no….no...y….y...ye..."

"That's ok Ruby, right now you're in the hospital. You were brought here by a friend of yours, Pyrrha."

Everything was faded, everything was different. Why did it hurt. Why… what happened?

* * *

Both Tifa and Qrow looked up as the door opened, Dr. Izaiah walked in looking towards the two before going to her chair. She sat down with a sigh.

"So, she is awake?" Tifa asked giving a quick glance towards her brother before back to the doctor, who nodded putting her hands onto the desk. "She is yes, right now she is resting. We don't want to push her memory, as of right now she does know where she is… but I can tell she trying to remember, it's a little hard for her right now."

Tifa sighed looking down at her hands. "How long till she remembers everything?"

"Somethings will be easier to remember than others, it's all up what Ruby wants to remember. I suggest we don't push her, keep things on the side… I'm afraid that if we cause memory triggers, her mind won't know how to handle it."

* * *

Qrow gave a grunt as he closed the door, making sure that it didn't slam at all. Tifa was a few feet in front of him, but stopped short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked in a whisper, he was concerned for both his niece and his sister.

"She needs the help Qrow, all I'm doing is doing small jobs around town. Having Ruby around will make everything better, for me… and for her. Even if Yang wanted to take care of her… she's in an emotional state right now and I'm not saying you couldn't take care of her. So that leaves me, I was a nurse's assistant after all." Qrow sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know that Ti, i'm just making sure that you're ok with it. Even Dr. Izaiah said that there will be hard moments where Ruby won't be... "

"Normal?"

Qrow let out a breath shaking his head. "I… yes fine… normal. I'm just looking after you and I hope that you know that you're not alone with taking care of Ruby… she's not alone." Tifa nodded understanding what her brother was saying, but something kept peeking up in the back of her mind… something she had to get out.

"Do you think Yang will be like her… run away from this…" She heard the sharp intake of her brothers breath as he turned away a little. "I hope not, she shouldn't run away from this… it wasn't her fault anyway… I can see that she thinks it is…"

"Why is it now that all the secrets are coming out… it's like a balloon got filled with too much air and now it's exploding and secrets are being revealed. Some that… hurt people a lot. It's only a matter of time till someone is pushed over the edge with this." She said her voice fading as she felt tears slowly move down her cheeks, Qrow saw this and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok Ti, it'll be ok." He whispered clutching his sister close to himself.

" _So, you're just going to leave her here and run… like… like a coward!"_

" _It's better this way Qrow! It's better that I'm not here when the two learn of my mistake! If I kept her with me she'd go through the same fate that you, Tifa and I went through. They will stop at nothing to take her away from me, it's better she stay with you… I go away and leave a trace so they will follow me. They'll give up and never look at us again…"_

"I wanted her to just have a normal life, after her father… she was broken… both her and Yang… why can't we help them? I thought everything we did… was helping them."

"We did everything we could Ti, that's all we could've done… somethings can't be stopped…" Qrow looked up down the hall, a small smile forming on his lips. "Plus, when Ruby remembers… she has friends…" Tifa lifted her head turning around to look down the hallway, he was right Ruby and Yang both had great friends.

"Those kids… they're good kids." Tifa whispered as she brought her hand to her face wiping the tears away. "They are yes, why don't we go talk to them… tell them what had happened."

Tifa took a deep breath calming her breathing, she gave a small nod. "You're right, yes."

* * *

Yang sighed as she tossed the ball against the wall, just listening to the thump it made every time it hit. " _Yang!"_

The blonde bit her lip as she caught the ball, she rested her elbows on her knees. "Sorry…" She whispered letting the ball slip from her hand, it bounced against her foot rolling away. " _Hey Yang… you know it was your fault right? Everything you did hurt me…"_

Yang gave a laugh as she shook her head. "Sure, sure it was…" The blonde huffed as she rested her head against the wall. " _You believed that we shouldn't tell anyone, because he was our dad… he didn't know what he was doing right? So that makes him right…"_

"I never meant for you to think that, I thought we were doing right! Even you saw it! He didn't know what he was doing!"

" _Lies!"_

Yang put her head into her hands, she shook her head as the voice repeated in her head… over and over again.

Soon her phone gave a chime, a text message had come in. She sat there for a few seconds before slowly getting up from her spot to go over to where her phone was. She picked it up checking to see who had texted her.

 **Ti**

 _ **How are you holding up?** _

_Holding up fine Aunt Ti, how's Ruby?_

 _ **She's doing fine, Dr. Izaiah said she's**  
 **bound to come home sometime soon.** _

Yang took a deep breath as she closed her phone. "That's good." She muttered going over to her jacket. She picked it up before heading out the door.

* * *

The blonde took a deep breath, taking in the musty cigarette smells of the bar. Bar filled with liquor, thugs, and people looking to have a good time. But Yang was here for one thing, and one thing only. "Strawberry sunrise please." She said as she approached the counter, soon taking a seat with a sigh. It was the same, as far as she could remember. The way it looked, the way it smelled, the feeling.

It was a few years ago she fought in this bar and was spotted by a sponsor, thus starting her career as the Yellow Sun Dragon. The best boxer known to be. After a short few minutes the server came back with her drink, with one of those fancy umbrellas. This happening to be her favorite drink. In all honesty… she hated alcohol. She hated it. It caused people to do a lot of dumb shit… and she hated that. So, why drink it then? Well, it was a fuck ton better than doing drugs that's for sure.

At this Yang winced a little at that thought, she put her cup down letting her finger run across the design. She wanted to go to the hospital and see her sister, but then again she didn't want to. Even if she did want to though, she wasn't allowed to go to the hospital for a few weeks or so, a way of instead of going to jail. So that being, she wouldn't see Ruby for another few weeks either. Being the redhead wouldn't be released for a good amount of time. Yang took another drink enjoying the sweet liquor trailing down her throat.

Thankfully, the bar wasn't that busy today. Only a few people here and there and a few on the dance floor grinding against each other, this reminding her of her bar days. But, it has been a while since she was here.

"It's been awhile Blondie." A tall man said from behind the counter, as he fixed his signature red tie.

"It has been Junior, how's the little ones?" Yang asked finishing her drink in one quick gulp. "Doing fine, now Blondie not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here? You're not one to be in a bar on a Thursday night." Yang hummed in agreement.

"Just needed a drink, got a lot of shit to think about. So I came here."

Junior nodded looking at the blonde's cup before preparing another one. "Still got a sweet tooth, don't know how you drink this shit. It's sugary as fuck." He said putting another one in front of her.

"Guess it runs in the family, I just love these ones because of the umbrella." She said picking up the drink taking another sip.

Junior hummed rubbing his beaded chin. "Speaking of family… how's Ruby doing?"

Yang chuckled resting her knuckle on her cheek. "Guess you heard, you are the info broker after all and shit…" Yang sighed before continuing. "She had an overdose, you might of heard about that, a bad one… but they're helping her, says she can come home in a few weeks, she just woke up." She said gulping down her drink in one shot before gesturing to Junior for another one.

"I did hear yes, I also heard something else… anything going between you and Blake?"

"Blake and I?" Yang snorted. "She's went to her mother's. Needed time I guess… you know this world works in a mysterious way, as soon as Ruby went to the hospital Blake decides to go to her mother's…like...like…" Yang trailing off as she stared into her cup. She shook her head picking it up taking a sip out of it.

"Like what Yang? Something going on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know anymore, I've been thinking. Why don't I just give up on trying to figure out what's wrong with people, because obviously they don't want me to know. I lost my best friend, who I wanted to kill. My girlfriend who I don't even know if she's my girlfriend anymore… is lying to me… hiding something and my sister… she almost died… because I didn't see what was happening right in front of me. So why am I still here." She gulped down her second drink before looking over to Junior.

"Keep these coming, I'm not going home anytime soon."

Junior sighed turning around to make another one. He bit his tongue. He knew everything, he knew what the White Fang was planning, what Blake was hiding, what Weiss was doing, what her sister was doing. He knew everything about this town. Nothing could be hidden from him. He looked back towards the blonde, he wanted to tell her. But he knew that he wasn't in the right place to.

Nor was it his decision.

* * *

After a good few drinks Yang was done for the night, slurred voice and couldn't walk straight either. So Junior decided it was best to call someone, he made sure to keep an eye on the sleeping girl as he waited.

Once he spotted the redhead he waved her over gesturing to Yang. "She was out about an hour ago, sorry it's so late."

Pyrrha waved it off looking towards the blonde. "It's cool, I'm glad you called me, she's been having a rough time."

"Yeah, I heard. Stuff with her sister, feel bad for Ruby." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow towards Junior.

"You know Ruby?"

"Hell, I know everyone. Just get her home safely." Pyrrha watched him move behind the bar for a few seconds before looking back towards Yang. She walked up to the blonde setting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Let's go Yang, time to leave." She said swinging the girl's arm around her shoulder helping Yang get up, who groaned complying to a certain degree. Sooner than later Pyrrha finally got her and Yang out of the bar into the parking lot, where she helped the girl into her car. Making sure the blonde was all set she closed the door slowly before walking over to her side.

But before she could get in something caught her eye, looking she saw a figure down the street, watching her. Once it had noticed that it was spotted the figure went down an alleyway disappearing.

"Weird…" Pyrrha muttered as she climbed into her car. "Today's been hell of a day." Pyrrha said as she started her car exiting the parking lot.

* * *

 **Hope to see you all next chapter, I'm trying to get these out but tests... are fun. So I'll catch you all later stay shiny.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyo everyone! It's been awhile! I apologize with that, (pardon my language) but school has been a pain in the ass and I'm almost done actually! Two more weeks which means I can write more!  
 _Jiore -_ I know believe me, I'm kind of hoping soon that it gets more exciting, I feel in my opinion it is repeating a little.  
 _Fallen Shadow69 -_ They will see each other again soon, in due time.  
 _TBH4 -_ Well I know it was not explained much but with the fight that Yang and Weiss had, some doctors and nurses tried to stop them.  
COOLER - With Qrow and Winter it is a bit complicated, more will be explained later.  
**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Yang smiled at the little girl as she leaned back in the chair. Said little girl giggled as she ran through the playground. Today the playground was not occupied at all, just the little girl and her._

 _Giving a sigh Yang leaned forward before checking her wrist watch. She stood up getting the attention of the little girl. "I think we should get going, get some dinner cooking?" She said as she turned around. But as she turned around... everything changed. They weren't at the park anymore... no they were somewhere different. Someone sat in front of her as she looked down towards the little girl... she was crying._

 _Yang couldn't see her face as she walked closer. But as she walked forward her foot crunched down on a piece of glass. Raising an eyebrow she gave a quick glance behind her... it was her car... badly damaged._

 _"You let her die!"_

 _Yang turned back towards the women only to see that she disappeared, along with the little girl._

* * *

Yang shot up sweat pour down her face as she huffed trying to get some air into her lungs. After a little of doing this she felt something rise in her throat, thus she quickly got up from her bed exiting her room going to the bathroom. She quickly opened the toilet top throwing up last nights adventures. What kind of dream was that?

"Fucking alcohol." Yang muttered as she sat next to the toilet. A knock came from the door making her raise an eyebrow. Pyrrha poked her head in, she opened the door more. "Pretty bad huh? I have some water for you, might want to drink coffee later to help the headache." The redhead explained going to sit on the edge of the bathtub, she handed the cup of water to the blonde who took it gulping it down.

"What happened?" Yang asked setting the cup to her side, she leaned back against the bathroom sink waiting for Pyrrha to reply. "You got drunk last night at Juniors and he called me to pick you up, how are you holding up?"

"That's an easy question isn't it? You should know by now."

Pyrrha sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "I do yes, I know you like the back of my hand by now. But it seems I don't know everything, I mean not everyone knows everything right?"

"Answering the question with an answer then another question. Always like you." Yang said leaning her face against the cool sink.

The two stayed silent for a little why, Yang because of the growing headache.

"You know, I might take you up on the coffee offer."

Pyrrha chuckled nodding her head, she got up from the side of tub before holding her hand out for the blonde. Once she helped Yang up the two made their way to the kitchen.

"By the way how did you get into my apartment? You didn't feel me up for my keys did you?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she spooned sugar into a mug.

"No you gave me a spare, remember?" Yang took the cup with a hum before thinking. "Did I?"

"You did yes, in case of emergencies and all that."

Yang hummed again as she took a small sip from her mug, the coffee was sweet. But not too sweet.

"I don't know if I said it already, but thank you."

"For what?" Pyrrha asked setting down her cup her eyebrow raised.

"For bringing Ruby in, into the hospital. Thankfully someone found her, and thankfully it was you and not... yeah. Thanks again. I appreciate it."

Pyrrha stared at the blonde for a few seconds before sighing. "What else is going on Yang? I can tell you're holding back on something... and the new injuries that I know you didn't get from fighting at the bar. Junior would have told me."

Yang sat silent for a few, not replying to the girl in front of her. "Yang?"

"It's nothing Pyrrha, I promise." Yang said smiling her hands wrapped around the cup.

"I don't believe you Yang, but I won't push you. I can see that it's hurting you, more than it should because you're keeping it inside."

Yang hummed looking down into the cup of coffee, her face in the reflection. "I just need time to think, I'm sorry Pyrrha… just a lot has happened and I need some more time…"

Pyrrha nodded giving Yang a smile. "Don't worry alright, Ruby will be ok…" She trailed off thinking.

" _Oh, someone?"_

" _It's not like that, if that's what you're thinking Nora."_

Pyrrha gulped down the rest of her coffee before setting it in the sink, she turned back to the blonde. "I have to go, Dr. Atavi called me to come in today so."

Yang nodded slowly before shifting in her chair. "Say hi to Dr. Atavi for me… It's been awhile since I've seen her." The redhead raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"You know Dr. Atavi?"

Yang nodded getting up from her chair to set her mug in the sink. "Yeah, she is Ruby's therapist. I heard from my Aunt that they're thinking of bringing Ruby by after she gets out of the hospital, she'll need recovery."

Pyrrha nodded. "If your sister does come by I may be helping her, I assist many of the patients with Dr. Atavi."

Yang gave a small smile. "If you do see her, help her please… the best you can. Ruby is the kind of girl that says she doesn't need help, but she does… she hides things…"

"Everyone does Yang, most of our lies can never be forgiven. It's something all of us have to learn the hard way. Just don't over think anything Yang, I know you and you do that for a lot… just text or call me if you want to talk, alright?"

Yang nodded standing up, she accepted the girls hug. "Thanks Pyr, that helps… a lot really."

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she slipped into her car, she rested her head on the headrest.

" _...Ruby is a the kind of girl that says she doesn't need help, but she does… she hides things."_

" _You remind me of someone she used to know, someone who tried to help her… but had their own secrets. Like I said before, she subconsciously went to you for her own reason, sometimes I don't know what is going on with that girl… but I do know a part of her 'trusts' you," Dr. Izaiah paused. "And I can see that some part of you cares about her… even if you won't admit it."_

"Trusts me, huh… why would she do that." Pyrrha whispered. "Some part of me…"

" _Yeah, like I said high school friends and stuff. She sort of went down a rough path, near the end of her junior year after her other girlfriend passed away and stuff, that was before she started dating Weiss. No one really knew what happened to Penny, I remember the two in freshman year. They were great friends and started dating sophomore year. Halfway through Junior year… Penny… something happened to her and she was just gone. Only Ruby really knows because she went and talked to the girl's father. So after that she just sort of… gave up on life I guess and went to drugs."_

"How did I get myself into this."

" _Mrs. Brown it's a bit late for you to be out isn't it?" Pyrrha asked looking where the older women was, the dark alley showed no sign of anything residing in the alley. Said older women looked at the girl before looking back towards the alley._

" _I think someones in there, I heard crying earlier and I called out. But..."_

Pyrrha hummed her hands gripping the steering wheel. "Right, that day I found her…"

 _A girl lay off to the side her breathing a little uneven, she was unconscious. From the looks of it she was hugging herself probably cold, a light red shirt in this weather. Pyrrha sighed looking back behind her, she had two choices. Knowing she couldn't leave this girl out here, she would get hypothermia. How long had the girl been out here exactly, Pyrrha was unsure of. The girl was shivering just a tiny bit making Pyrrha frown. She took a deep breath taking her jacket off, she picked up the girl wrapping it around her watching as the girl flinched at her touch making her frown even more. She could now see the girl's face, she looked so young. A small set of bruises were around her neck, and likely other places but Pyrrha didn't want to check yet. All she knew was that this girl needed to get some place warm before she freezs to death._

"Right, my jacket… that's where it went…" Pyrrha shifted in her seat as she pulled her wallet out, sifting through a few things she pulled out a small piece of paper.

 _Dear Pyrrha,_

 _Thank you for letting me stay. You didn't even know me and you helped me, if we ever meet again i'll make it up to you. Again thank you._

 _Red_

" _And I can see that some part of you cares about her… even if you won't admit it."_

"You're right…" Pyrrha said as she tore the piece of paper. "I won't admit it…" Something inside her… regretted tearing the piece of paper… she could not tell why though. She had never met this girl, she barely knew anything about her.

 _Why was she so concerned about this one girl? Why her… why._

Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Wincing a little she quickly fished it out of her bag. "Hello?"

"Pyrrha where are you? You're late."

Pyrrha looked at the clock so fast she could have gotten whiplash. "Ah shit, sorry Dr. Atavi I got caught up in a few things…" She looked down towards her clothes, she needed to change. "I'll be there in ten minutes, again I'm sorry something came up last night and I needed to take care of it."

Dr. Atavi chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I was just messing with you. You of all people should know that by now." Pyrrha groaned as her head contacted with the steering wheel.

"You and your jokes, giving me anxiety. Alright I'll see you in a bit." She ended the call before quickly starting her car, in a few short seconds she was on the road to the office.

* * *

Yang groaned as she fell onto the couch, her head calming down a little. That's the last time she'll be drinking. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the molding. Slowly her eyes closed, feeling tired.

After what felt like an hour Yang huffed, she sat up slowly. She could not sleep at all, everything that has happened in the short month all stuck in her head. She did not know what to believe anymore. Getting up from her spot on the couch she went over to the bookshelf that held all the books Blake had collected. There was one book however that Yang kept, something that she kept close.

Pulling one out she went back over to the couch before slowly sitting down, her hands shook as she opened it up. It looked like a normal book on the outside, but it was not. The first amount of pages were there, but after that there was an indent in the book. Opening to that she pulled out an envelope before setting the book aside. Her eyes scanned the front, _When you're ready… read this._

She bit her lip as she turned the envelope over, her hand shaking even more as she tore the top open. When she got the paper out she slowly unfolded it, preparing herself.

 _Dear Yang,_

 _It's been a long time since I have seen you. When you read this I hope you understand, I did not mean to do the things I did to you and Ruby. Neither of you deserved it, at all. I am truly an alcoholic, It was my way of coping with the pain._

 _The pain of your mother and Ruby's mother, Raven and Summer being gone. Many things happened between the three of us… that I hope will not hurt any of you. It is true that your mother abandoned you after you were born, and she left you with you uncle Qrow and Tifa. This was before I understood why, she had never told me she had gotten pregnant and she was never meant to get pregnant. Her and I had a drunken night, which led to you. I learned months after you were born that you had been born. During our high school years I was dating Summer, her and I knew each other for a while. Since elementary that is. So when we got to high school her and I started dating. We were happy, truthfully. Happier than a lot, many saw us as the perfect high school couple. For a long time, that is how it was._

 _Until we met the three Branwen's, they changed a lot. In a good way, and a bad way. It was your mother in particular that changed us, for I didn't learned until after Raven ran away and Summer had died. That all three of us loved each other, but it was a lot more complicated than that. We all kept it secret from each other. Summer loved Raven and I, I loved Raven and Summer, and Raven… she loved both of us. But with Raven, nothing is simple._

 _All three came from a rough background and they came from California's most wanted gang, at the time they were more known in New York. White Fang, I'm sure you know of them by now… they were forced to do the bidding when they were kids. Forced to carry out orders; drugs, rape. A lot of nasty things that both Summer and I learned. But in our minds, we didn't know that what was told to us was known between each other._

 _So we kept it to ourselves. Everything that has happened obviously happened. I want you to know that when you read this however many years later, that I never meant to hurt you or Ruby. I want you to know that Yang, please remember that._

 _And if you ever meet her, Raven, don't tell her I told you any of this. If I really do know her, she'll come back, maybe she won't. But when she does, give her time. I love you._

 _Taiyang_

Yang took a deep breath as she folded up the paper slowly, she had read it over and over again. And yet, she never got a clear answer as to why her mother left. The White Fang.

" _It was when I was a kid…"_

She was in the White Fang, for a bit… those things… Yang just couldn't wrap her head around it all. She sighed putting the paper to her side. Her mother ran, because why? Because of being part of the White Fang?

She was starting to learn more and more that secrets are definitely part of life. Yang bit her lip as she picked up her phone, going through the contacts her finger rested over _her_ name. Looking at the screen she finally tapped the name.

She brought the phone up to her ear waiting for the person to reply. After a bit she heard her voice, one she hasn't heard in a bit.

"Hey Blake…"

* * *

 **Well I will see you all later, I will likely have the next chapter soonish... hopefully.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyo everyone! Back again with another chapter for OFL, can't believe we're almost on chapter 20. That's a lot.  
** _ **TBH4:**_ **Well you'll just have to see, and many people did know about Penny. All I'm gonna say for now.  
 _Fallen Shadow69:_ Thank you, and maybe.  
 _Nagaichi:_ Thank you, well now you don't have to wait anymore.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write.**

* * *

"Hey Blake…" She said, a name that she didn't think she would ever say again.

"Hey Yang… it's been a bit, how're you?" The faunas sounded tired, she sounded hurt… that hurt her, so much.

"I've been better, you're right it has been a bit… am I calling at a bad time? You sound tired, I'd figure I'd call and see how you were doing… oh great now I am rambling…" Yang heard a few things in the background before Blake chuckled.

"It's been fine, it's ok Yang. I'm sorry I haven't talked much at all… things have been busy here. How has Ruby been? I heard she had woken up."

Yang hummed as she tapped her fingers in a rhythmic way against the table. "She's doing ok, Dr. Izaiah said she's due to be released in a short few weeks. Aunt Ti thinks it is a good idea that she go back to Dr. Atavi for a bit… I agree with her... "

She heard Blake take a deep breath before pausing for a few seconds. "Is it that bad? I'm sorry Yang." She asked in a mere whisper afraid to what the answer would be.

"It's not something that can't be fixed over time, Ruby just needs time… a bit of time and help. I…" Yang paused thinking of what to say, words so hard to form. They were stuck in her throat, not wanting to get out. It's like she forgot how to speak in that very second.

Why was it so hard for her to just get words out? Why was it so hard for her to say just a few words to the women she loves… the women she had fallen in love with and she was in love with. Was it the fact that she had no trust in anyone at that moment in time? No...she could trust Blake? Right? But then again, Weiss was like this… she thought that she could trust the other women… but she was wrong.

"Yang? Are you ok?" Yang jumped a little as Blake brought her back from her thoughts. How long was she thinking for?

"I'm… I'm sorry, I haven't been able to think quite straight and I got lost in thought… Uh… things haven't really been good…"

"What happened Yang? You said Ruby was going to stay with Aunt Ti, what about Weiss?" Yang bit her lip, she was afraid of that question. Could she be honest herself?

"Things… with Weiss didn't go so well... "

 _Yang stuck her tongue out shaking her head. "Nah, I don't like the wine. To dry for me, I'm more of a red wine kind of girl. But I like beer a lot more, just saying." Blake rolled her eyes, before looking towards the kitchen, her ears twitching slightly. Yang raised an eyebrow._

 _"Everything ok?" Blake hummed keeping her eyes on the table as she took a small sip from her wine. "I'll be back Yang, I have to use the restroom." Blake said standing up from her seat going the opposite way the kitchen was, she was going to the spare bathroom._

 _Yang hummed tapping her fingers against the table, sighing she got up grabbing the now empty plate to the kitchen._

 _She heard soft hushed voices before they stopped as she entered the kitchen. Ruby turned around from the counter keeping her arm to the side. "Hey Yang." She said with a smile, an eyebrow raised as well. Weiss was still facing the counter, her hands on the edge._

 _Yang raised an eyebrow at the two, she shrugged a little. "I was just bringing back the plate, I think Blake and I are going to head out. It was nice to see the both of you." Yang said smiling towards her sister, Ruby gave her a smile something flashing in her eyes. But Yang couldn't tell what it was._

 _'Right, that time at their place... could she...'_

"Things didn't go so well… what do you mean Yang?"

" _You think your the good guy Yang, well that's bullshit. How about you ask your little girlfriend, she knows a hella lot more than you."_

"Did you know…"

"Did I know what Yang? I'm sorry but I don't really know what you're talking about, one second we're talking about Weiss and Ruby then this. I need more to this question…"

The blonde bit her lip before taking a deep breath, she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Happy moments, things that were happy. But, if things go back to the way they were... then everything that had happened to her sister... would just keep happening right under her nose.

" _Your kitty isn't so innocent either, you believe what you want to… but someday the truth will come out, and you're not going to like it… just remember that Yang…"_

"Did you know what was happening to my sister… All the things _she_ had done to her?" Yang grit her teeth trying to get the words out as best as she could.

Truthfully, she was tired of asking the same questions over and over again and always getting the same responses. So in her head, she knew that this could go a couple of ways… lies… hurt… or truth. Either way, from now on… no one was a winner in this fight… a fight some didn't even know they were a part of.

"I… did, yes…"

Those three words, those three words hit her in the chest really hard. That, right there was heart breaking. To hear that come from Blake, she hadn't really thought of what she would say when she heard those words.

"Why… why didn't you tell me Blake… you know what happened to us when we were kids…" she said in a whisper, she clutched the phone to her ear… afraid of what would come next.

"If I did then what would you do?" Blake asked, Yang could tell that this conversation was not going to end pretty.

"I've been in the same place as Ruby, Yang, what could you do that would have changed anything?" Blake asked again rephrasing her question.

"Arrest her! I don't know! Something that could help her at least! I just wish I could have helped her!"

"You don't understand do you Yang, even if you did get Weiss away from Ruby… there is a chance that Ruby would go back to her… You know that, you just don't want to think that… I know that honestly."

Yang bit her lip harder, the taste of blood filling her mouth… what did she mean by that. "What do you mean you know that honestly…"

"I… I made mistakes Yang… I know that even if you arrested her she would go back…she would go back to Weiss."

"Did you?"

Blake was quiet for a short few seconds. "I did, yes… that is my mistake…"

Yang shook her head as she rested her forehead in the palm of her hand. "Why… why Blake?"

The faunas sighed. "I said it was a mistake, but my mistakes are my mistakes and I now know that all of them were not bad…"

"Is that why you left?"

There was silence again before another answer.

"Partly yes, I did… I needed time to think about what I should do… if I should tell you…" Yang ran a hand through her hair.

"Take your time... I can wait…" She didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted this all to be over.

"That is the thing Yang… I don't think I am going to come back…"

Yang hung her head. "Please Blake… don't do this… not right now…"

"Yang… I'm sorry, but this is better for me to stay here… it's not because of you but… I have…" Blake paused taking a deep breath. "My mistake Yang… was that when I went back to Adam… I never meant for anything to happen between us, but things did…"

"Things…"

"I got pregnant Yang…"

Yang sat there thinking, she didn't know what to say to that. Was she dreaming or was it real?

"You got pregnant… did you…"

"Give birth to a child… to his child… I did, I did Yang. That is why I came here, to see if bringing her back would be a good idea. But I see that this is wrong, she needs me… her mother and I have already missed a lot of her life… so I'm sorry if this is so sudden Yang… I hurt you, you should hate me."

"Hate you… Blake…" Yang felt tears prick her eyes as they spilled slowly from them. "I would never… why do you feel like you can't tell me things…"

"Because, that was my option… I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you would feel… many times I've tried to tell you… but every time I felt like it was a bad time…"

Yang shifted in her chair as she leaned over the table. "I would have understood that Blake, I would have really… I just don't want to lose you, I don't care about that…"

"That's where it's different for me Yang… I care…" That's where the line beeped signifying that Blake had ended the call. Yang let the phone slip from her hand landing on the table with a clatter.

* * *

"You're doing good Mercury, see I told you that you could do it." Pyrrha watched as the young man sat down in his wheelchair having walked a few feet.

"Yeah, sure. Can I go back to my room now?"

Pyrrha sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "With that attitude Mercury? You were doing well today."

Mercury snorted as he unlocked the wheels on the chair. "Thanks for the encouragement Nikos."

Pyrrha watched as he rolled out of the room, she gave a sigh shaking her head. Mercury was one of her patients, he was a tough guy but in an accident he became paralyzed below the waist.

But everyday just a little he'd be able to walk just a few feet.

"How did he do today?" Dr. Atavi asked a clipboard in hand as she entered the room.

"Same as always, persistent to leave. I feel he's not motivated enough."

"Well yes, he's scared. He lost more than just his movement, don't you remember." Pyrrha hummed sitting down at the desk.

She was right, in the car accident he was with his girlfriend, Emerald. A drunk driver had crashed into the two, and in the impact Emerald had died in that instant.

"I just wish I could help him, I feel like everything I'm doing... everyday is just another day where we get nowhere."

Dr. Atavi chuckled as she sat in another chair at the desk. "Remember Pyrrha, you'll get far worse people who will need time. It's not like things can be fixed in a day."

Pyrrha nodded looking back at the desk before flipping open a folder. _'Yeah she's Ruby's therapist..'  
_  
She bit her lip before looking back towards the doctor. "Dr. Atavi?"

"Yes Pyrrha? Haven't I told you that you can call me Olivia."

Pyrrha nodded. "I'm sorry, Olivia, do you know someone named Evelyn Izaiah?"

Dr. Atavi thought for a second before nodding, a small noticeable smile on her face."I do yes, why?"

"I met her a week or so ago, I think you know by now but... I brought Ruby to the hospital... you know Ruby right?"

Dr. Atavi chuckled for a second. "I do yes, what you did was a good thing. Dr. Izaiah talked highly of what you did and to answer your question I do know Evelyn. We've worked together before."

Pyrrha nodded. "Ruby... did she tell you what she told me."

Dr. Atavi hummed as she flicked a few papers. "She did indeed, I'm sorry if she came on a bit with that. She shouldn't have done that, I only agree with a few things. But... she was right with how you remind of us someone Ruby used to know."

"Penny?"

Dr. Atavi raised an eyebrow before the small smile disappeared at the name.

"Yes, Penny. She was a sweet girl who loved Ruby. Those two were perfect for each other."

"Then how do I remind you of her so much?"

Dr. Atavi hummed as she fiddled with the pen in her hand. "You really don't see it, even with just meeting Ruby you seem very interested in the girl. You want to help her but something is holding you back. Penny... learned of Ruby's past and she tried to help her, but she had secrets of her own."

"But I'm nothing like that, I don't have secrets like Ruby did or Penny! That's why I don't understand why you and Dr. Izaiah see me as some special person that can help Ruby. I barely even know the girl!"

"But you want to get to know her, don't you?"

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something but closed it in a quick second. "You're wrong, I don't want to get to know her."

"And why is that? Because of her past? Or are you afraid of something that would come up in your past?"

Pyrrha shook her head as she closed the folder in front of her. "Like I said, I don't want to know her, I don't need to know her."

She picked up her bag before going to the door. "I'm going to lunch."

Dr. Atavi sighed as she watched Pyrrha exit the room. "You're just afraid of losing someone Pyrrha, it's not always the same. Now that I look at it, you're a lot more like Ruby." She whispered leaning her chin into the palm of her hand.

* * *

"Momma?" Blake quickly wiped her face as she turned around her in her chair, Kaori stood in the doorway of their room.

"Yes baby girl?" Blake asked with a smile on her face, hoping the little one didn't hear any of the conversation.

"Where is Aunt Velvel going? I thought we all were going to stay." The little faunas said as she walked to her mother, Blake pulled the girl up into her lap with a sigh.

"You and I are going to stay here, I'm not going anywhere." Blake whispered the last part giving a kiss to the girls forehead.

"Alright mama." The little girl wrapped her arms around Blake's neck resting her head on her mothers shoulder. Blake took a deep breath to hold back anymore tears as the little one fell asleep.

 _'I'm sorry Yang, please forgive me...'_

* * *

 **Yup, this chapter was a little hard to write. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I've been a bit busy and now I have to work the whole week plus go to school, but don't worry thankfully I will still have time to write. I hope to see you all next time, and stay shiny my friends!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyo everyone! I'm super sorry for such a late chapter! I've been super busy and I just finished moving (again) and I now have my computer again. Which means I'll be able to put more out.**

 **Nagaichi: Thank you!**

 **Fallen Shadow69: Yes it could've, that's why I had trouble writing that chapter. Penny wasn't named around Pyrrha.**

 **Jiore: commitment issues, or something else maybe. Don't know.**

 **TBH4: Thank you! I don't know, you'll have to find out.**

 **Gwynevere Whisper: It is a slow burn after all.**

 **So I know there is a month skip, I did this for a reason. Again I'm sorry for being gone for so long! I'll make sure to get the next chapter out!**

* * *

Tifa set the cup down in front of her niece as she set one in front of her seat, she took a seat giving a sigh.

"So, after a month you finally want to talk?" She asked as she took a small sip from her tea. Yang wrapped her fingers around the cup as she hummed.

"Surprising how fast a month goes." Yang murmured, "I do need to talk, talk to someone I guess." She said shifting in her seat.

Tifa smiled nodding. "What changed in a month?" The blonde sighed as she brought the cup to her lips, she took a small sip before setting the cup back down.

"I've had a lot of time to think I guess… and I've talked to Pyrrha a bit in the last few weeks… but, I just need some closure on somethings…"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Closure on somethings?"

Yang nodded as she shifted in her seat, debating what was right to say.

"What happened… in your past? With you… Uncle Qrow, and… my mom…"

Tifa raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly. "So you must have gotten his letter…" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why open it then? A lot is going on, in my opinion I don't think you were ready for that. You should've come to me sooner."

Yang sighed as she nodded. "A lot of things have been happening, some bad and maybe some good… I just… needed to read that, at that moment… I don't know what was going through my head…"

Tifa nodded leaning forward in her chair, she knew her niece far too well and to see her hurt lIke this hurt her. So many things have gone on, and right under everyone's noses as well.

"You're hurt by something more Yang, I can see it… what is it?"

Yang bit her lip, a little hesitant to talk. But she did come here to get things off her shoulders and it has been a long month. A month that she stayed a bit distant from everyone.

"I'm just trying to work things out in my head… somethings… I just don't know what to think about any of it anymore." Yang paused, quiet for a few moments.

"Yang, you've been quiet about everything for a while. Keeping everything locked up and hidden is not a good idea, either talk to me or see Dr. Atavi… i'm not pressuring you but I don't want to see you hurt… you're hurting Yang."

Yang took a shaky breath as she brought her hand to her face covering her eyes as tears threatened to spill. "I don't think I can handle all of this right now Aunt Ti… one day everything is fine… and the next my sister is in the hospital with a major overdose… turns out Weiss is a crazy psychotic bitch and Blake… Blake…"

Tifa frowned as she shifted her chair to be next to Yang, she wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders. "Hey, it's ok Yang. Calm down." Tifa said as she rubbed the blonde's shoulders.

Yang shook her head. "It's not going to be ok for a while, I don't even know what to do anymore…"

"Did mom leave for the same reason… from White Fang?"

"For what reason?"

"For having me... "

Tifa hummed as she leaned more into her niece. "She left for many reasons, not just for having you… now Yang, why for the same reason?"

Yang took a deep breath. "Blake… apparently she had a kid with Adam… I-I don't know how to comprehend it all…"

"In the past month have you tried calling her? At all?"

Yang shook her head looking down at her hand. "I couldn't get passed the anger to call her, I've tried, but I don't know what to say anymore. Maybe… maybe it's better if we never see each other again. Maybe we weren't meant for each other and all of this was a sign…" Yang went off on saying as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You're thinking that, but that's not how you feel Yang."

"How do you know how I feel and don't feel, it may be different than you think."

"Well because I've known you for all your life, I remember when you first told me about Blake. So many years ago, I remember when you told me that she trusted you enough to tell you about her past. I remember when you came home ecstatic that she had kissed you… Yang I know how you feel about that girl, you're just hurt, hurt that you've been lied to so many times. Now… you're lying to yourself, and for what reasons? To protect yourself, so you what, don't become like your sister, or Weiss or even what happened to Blake? You're causing your pain, because you're not looking at the big picture. Sure Weiss is a psychotic bitch, but she's gone. Sure Ruby had an overdose, but thankfully she is alive. And Blake, sure she had a child with the man that almost killed her, but… she's thought about you for the past six years Yang, she hid it from you so you wouldn't get angry at her… that's why she lied to you."

Tifa sighed as she gave Yang one last squeeze around her shoulder. "That's all I'm going to say right now, I need to go pick up your sister. Would you like to come with?"

Yang bit her lip nodding slowly as she got up from her chair. Every word running through her head at a million miles per minute. Was she just lying to herself? Wait.

Yang stopped for one short second… that dream.

* * *

"All you have to do is sort these two, the beans and the pennies. It'll help you with muscle control in your arms and hands as well." Dr. Izaiah paused as she gestured to the three bowls, the one in the middle full of beans and pennies.

"This is a way to flex your muscle memory, since your whole body needs to be trained again."

Ruby kept her eyes on her hands which were in her lap, she didn't move an inch but had been listening to the doctor.

"Ruby?"

The redhead jumped just slightly but didn't look up again, just keeping her head down.

Dr. Izaiah sighed as she shifted in her seat, she put her hands onto the table clasping them together.

"Ruby, I know you can understand me by now. It has been a month since we've started these little sessions... I know you're tired by them, but aren't you tired of not knowing what's going on? Or who some of these people are that you used to remember? I can see that you're frustrated, and things take time. But as of right now we can do these little sessions to help improve the damage or... you can sit at your home with Tifa. What will it be?"

Ruby still kept her head down as she bit her lip just slightly, taking a small deep breath she looked up slowly towards the three bowls. She stared at the three for a short couple seconds before she reached slowly towards them. Her hand shaking just slightly, not having full control of it.

She attempted to pick up a bean, and after a little her fingers gripped the small shape. Now she just had to get it into a bowl, she thus tried to put it in the left bowl but completely skipped over it. The girl sighed inwardly as she eyed the bowl, giving another try she moved her hand shakily to the bowl letting it rest on the rim.

Her attempt at letting go of the bean took longer than it should as the sound of the impact echoed.

"See, you can do it. It'll just take time." Dr. Izaiah said with a smile on her face, Ruby looked back down at her hands fidgeting uncomfortably in her wheelchair.

Pyrrha gave another glance at the two before looking back down at the paperwork on the desk, she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't concentrate... with her in the room.

She sighed as she tapped the pencil against her lips. It had been a month, and how the month had passed by so fast. Over the month not much had gone on, Ruby was let out of the hospital and by Yang's words she was staying with their aunt.

Three days out of the week Ruby would come by and be with Dr. Izaiah for an hour or two, and of course Pyrrha accompanied her. Sometimes doing small things that Dr. Izaiah needed or just paper work when they were doing small little tasks like this one.

"You weren't there for her were you? You just went off and did your own thing!"

"It's not like you're any better! I didn't know what was happening to you alright! She never needed me!"

Pyrrha closed the folder as she slid the desk drawer open, she slipped it in before closing it. Glancing towards the two she watched Ruby as she girl put a penny into the other bowl.

Could she make friends with this girl? Being forced to be friends with someone never worked out, but... no one was technically forcing her. But could she go through something like this again? Could she forget what happened to... no... she probably couldn't forget. She made an effort to talk to Ruby... well she never made it that far.

Something was holding her back from doing so, what was holding her back? Past... was always something.

"Pyrrha? Could you keep Ruby company for just a bit, I need to go take care of something." Pyrrha looked to the doctor before nodding.

"Everything ok?" The redhead asked as she got up from the desk chair groaning a little as she stretched.

"Everything is, just have to check a few things. Paperwork and all, Jackson needs a quick hand with them."

Pyrrha wanted to say couldn't she do that? But she kept her mouth shut giving the older women a nod. "Sure, I can do that."

Dr. Izaiah nodded as she went through the door closing it behind her. Pyrrha placed her hands on her hips as she looked back towards Ruby. Who, in turn had stopped sorting the two.

"Ruby, just because Dr. Izaiah is gone doesn't mean you're done. I know it sucks, but you're almost done right?" Pyrrha walked over to look at the bowls, in the past ten minutes she'd done well, but still had a bit to go.

Ruby had given a small sigh as she slowly continued sorting. She had become tired of doing this over and over again, it was getting really repetitious.

Pyrrha frowned as she watched the redhead continue. In the past month as well Pyrrha had noticed that the girl hadn't spoken very many words. While she was at the office that was. When she visited the gym she had asked Yang if Ruby had spoken to her at all, but sadly not.

However there was more to it, Yang had said that when Ruby looked at her... it was almost as if she didn't know who she was. Which was something that was bound to happen. Memory loss, short term memory, even in the muscles of her body. Hence all the small exercises. Dr. Izaiah issued that it could take a while before Ruby could remember things, and sometimes she will remember things randomly. Some sooner than others.

Pyrrha took the seat across from Ruby watching for a bit more. Soon enough Ruby was complete with the task, her hands back in her lap. Something Pyrrha had noticed during this was that Ruby's hands were cramping, how could she tell?

The way Ruby reacted to certain movements with her hand was a big giveaway. Pyrrha bit her lip as she shifted in her seat.

"Here Ruby... let me see your hand." She could tell the Ruby was hesitant at first but she slowly put her hand back onto the table. Pyrrha smiled towards the redhead as she slowly took her hands under Ruby's.

Her skin… so delicate, so soft. Pyrrha shook her head slightly as she got to work, carefully she rubbed her thumb across the girl's hands. When she felt the girl flinch she raised an eyebrow before giving a quick sorry. After a little when she felt that she was done she released the girl's hand watching as she quickly flinched back with the hand on her lap.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, have small little messages on your hands will help with the pains."

Ruby didn't reply making Pyrrha sigh a little. She bit her lip as she looked up hearing the door open. Dr. Atavi came back with a few papers in hand.

"How'd she do?" The doctor asked going over to the table. She hummed giving a sigh. "You mixed up a few Ruby, seems like we'll have to do this a few more times."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow looking down into the piles, the doctor was right. A few beans were in with the pennies while a few pennies were in with the beans. How did she not notice that at all? Was she too focused on her to see what work she had done… was she still not over the fact that she was so much like…

Pyrrha shook her head slightly as she stood up. "We can work on that more later in the week Dr. Atavi. For now I think she's done enough for today at least."

Dr. Atavi nodded setting down her papers as she walked over to Ruby. "Good timing, I ran into her Aunt in the hallway. Alright Ruby, It's time to go. I'm going to unlock your wheelchair."

Ruby didn't respond as the Doctor did as she told Ruby she was going to do, she unlocked the chair as all three ventured out into the hallway. They walked down just a little before they met Yang and Tifa.

"So how'd she do today Dr?" Dr. Atavi smiled stopping short with Ruby.

"She did fine today, she's getting better. Little by little, it'll take time and we all know that. For in a short month she's started to show progress, hesitant progress but small progress. As of right now it seems we're going to focus on movements and maybe more speaking later."

Pyrrha gave a glance towards Yang as the two older women continued talking about Ruby. She walked over to the blonde nudging her shoulder at Yang's. "Hey, feeling any better today?"

She asked, she shifted on her feet for a few.

"I'm feeling as good as someone can feel right now I guess, just still trying to think things through… I need a break from things… this town… everywhere I go seems to be the same."

Pyrrha hummed as she leaned next to Yang on the wall. "So… are you saying you want to leave this town? Like, forever?"

Yang sighed rubbing her shoulders. "It was a thought. I have good things here, like my family… and Blake. But as of right now, like Blake I need time to think things through… it's a lot to register in one month."

"Yeah, you know, nobody said life was going to be easy. Past regrets are things that stop us from forming the future. With Blake, I know she's probably struggling right now. Having told you but couldn't see your face, I'd say give it a shot… but hell what do I know. There might me more to this fucked up story of ours that I don't know."

Yang snorted. "Fucked up story is one hell of a way to put it you know."

Pyrrha hummed looking back towards Ruby, she shifted in her spot before looking down at her feet. "It is a way to put it yes, I guess."

* * *

"Mom! Look at me!" Kaori called out to her mother as she swung up and down on the swings.

"Yes Kaori, I see you. Please be careful!" She insisted as she tapped the pencil against the drawing book, she watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye as well.

"This has always been her favorite place to come." Glynda said as she sat next to her daughter, handing her a bottle of water. Blake hummed setting her drawing book to the side.

"I can see why, it's very peaceful here."

Glynda nodded pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She sat there for a few moments, debating on what to say.

"You know Blake, you're going to have to face the music one day. I love you, but you can't always hide here." She whispered, getting a nod from Blake who gave a deep sigh.

"It's just… I'm afraid as to what is going to happen, it's not just about the White Fang anymore. I told Yang what happened… and now, I feel like she hates me for it. I want her to hate me… but… I miss her."

Glynda smiled giving a nod of understanding. "I can see that you miss her, why don't you give it a chance. Go back, live with Velvet or Sun, get back to work at the parlor. Give things a chance Blake. Hiding is never the option. And taking Kaori with you as well, gives you a chance to be there for her. Be the mother you wanted to be."

Blake bit her lip. "But what if I can't be the mother I want to be, what if I'm not a good mother at all and years in the future she blames me for things that happened in the past."

Glynda sighed shaking her head. "Now you're just being paranoid Blake, believe me. Kaori has always wanted to go with you, to be with her mother. In all honestly, ever since you go here she's been smiling a lot more."

Blake smiled nodding slowly. "I just hope that I can be the mother she wants me to be."

"You will be Blake, you will be."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyy everyone uh, been a bit hasn't it? I'm so sorry! Things have been super hectic! So I'll leave you all to read the next chapter!  
**

* * *

 _The park so vibrant in color, all colors of green mixing together. The sun, just high enough in the sky to cause a shadow under the tree where the two girls sat. Ruby smiled at the girl next to her, her hand moving diligently across the smooth paper as she took in every detail._

 _With the small breeze adding to the girl's beauty. Her eyes flicked quickly back in forth, in her head she has a perfect image. But she had to keep looking, not wanting to forget. The park bustling with people, but all could rarely be heard. She wasn't focused on them, she was focused on her._

" _Ruby…" Ruby hummed as her eyes kept focusing on the paper. "Ruby…" Ruby hummed again as she looked up, only to see… that the park was empty, no one in sight. Just empty all of a sudden._

" _What…" Ruby stood up slowly from her spot her drawing journal falling to the ground. "Penny… Penny!" Her knees shook as she spun around looking around her, the park was dark… that same green vibrant color… gone._

" _What… what is going on…"_

 _ **"Happens a lot, doesn't it... you can never seem to remember..."**_

 _The redhead felt a shiver up her spine… her knees weak… her whole body started to twitch as she felt a prick on the back on her neck making her spin again. Her neck grew warm as she felt it travel slowly… down her spine._

" _ **Mistakes… regret… pathetic…"**_

" _W...w... …" She gasped as felt herself fall, only to land in a chair. It wasn't any chair, a wheelchair._

" _ **Locked in your own little world…"**_

 _She tried to move out of the chair, but her legs wouldn't let her._

" _ **Who can you trust anymore?"**_

 _That's when she felt something crawl up her leg… clinking as it did. Was it… chains? White… chains._

* * *

Ruby's eyes shot open as she gave a small hiss, a pain shooting through her left leg. She shifted slowly as best as she could rubbing her hand down her leg easing the pain. She looked to her left at the clock, it was pretty early in the morning. Too early for anyone to be up, making her sigh. She put her hand on the bed pushing herself up slowly, a tingle went through her body as she leaned against the bed frame.

The room was dark besides a small night light that shined from a corner in the room. She whimpered leaning her head onto the headboard.

The soft sound of a clock could be heard on the far wall. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock._ Repeating over and over in her mind.

Her eyes went back to the digital clock on the nightstand. She shakily opened the drawer pulling out an old phone, along with a pair of headphones.

It took her a few tries before she finally plugged the headphones into the jack, with the unsteady hand not helping. She took a deep breath before going to the videos.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she leaned against the window sill looking out to the city. She bit her lip watching as the cars passed by one by one.

" _ **Foolish girl… thinking that running away will solve your problems."**_

She shook her head crossing her arms across her chest. "Time can tell…"

" _ **Suite yourself you coward…"**_

Weiss huffed as she pulled a soft velvet box from her pocket, she flicked it open making a sound of disapproval.

" _Hey Ruby…" Ruby hummed tapping the pencil against her lip as her eyes scanned the book. "You ever think about marrying anyone?"_

 _Ruby chuckled twirling her pencil around her fingers. "Well of course I have thought of that, but we're way too young to think about that yet. We still have two more years of school." Weiss hummed and nodded at the answer._

" _Yeah I know, just wanted to see what your opinion on it was you dolt." She said with a huff. This time Ruby hummed. "I wouldn't want a big wedding, maybe something small with a few people. Not one with a bunch of people, I'd be afraid to fall on my face."_

 _Ruby said as she leaned more on the table looking at Weiss, who sat across from her in the library. "Guess we're different then, I'd have no choice but to have a big wedding."_

" _Why's that?"_

 _Weiss tapped the pencil against her book debating on what to say. "My father as you know owns a big business, so obviously I'd have to marry someone for the business sake."_

 _Ruby pouted. "Nope. That's unfair what if you don't even like the person who you're marrying?"_

 _Weiss gave a shrug of the shoulder. "I have no choice Ruby, like I said sake of the company. Either that or get disowned from the company and have no assets to live on."_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes. "No fair still, but Weiss. When I get married you promise to come to my wedding?"_

 _Weiss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have no idea Ruby-" Ruby smiled as she quickly got up from her chair. "That isn't a no!"_

" _You child, I didn't even finish my sentence!" Weiss glared at Ruby as the two got shushed by the librarian. "Still isn't a no Weiss." Ruby said in a hushed voice, only to start packing up her bag._

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Ruby gave another smile. "Sorry Weiss! I have to go meet Penny, I promise I'll finish my part. Catch you later!" She said as she tossed her bag over her shoulder before rushing off._

"Such a child…huh…" Weiss whispered as she put the velvet box on the table next to her before going and picking up her bag. "Looks like, that was the end." She walked to the door her hand resting on the door handle.

Ruby's smile flashed in her mind. " _...When I get married you promise to come to my wedding?"_

She sighed exiting the small apartment, the door closing slowly behind her.

* * *

She zipped the bag up looking around the room her hands on her hips. Blake had finally packed up all her things, clothes and everything she brought with her. "You still sure?"

Glynda asked leaning against the frame of Blake's door. "Like you said mom, can't hide here forever… I have to go back no matter what. It seems like the best thing to do, plus with Ruby gone from the parlor we're a bit short."

The older woman nodded, a smile on her lips. "And what about Yang?"

Blake hummed bringing the strap of her bag around her shoulder. "I'll be staying with Vel and Coco, they both insisted… plus they get to see their niece so…"

Glynda smile grew at the sound of that. "So, you're really going to bring Kaori with you."

Blake nodded a smile gracing her lips. "It's time for me to be the mother I want to be, a mother that is there for their daughter."

"Good, I agree with that. I believe you can do it, you're a good mother." Blake smiled nodding. Glynda pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mom!" Both pulled apart looking towards the door, Kaori stood there a small pink backpack on her shoulders with a smile on her face. "Ready to go kitten?"

Kaori gave one nod as she spun around running back down the hallway the sound of the front screen door closing behind her.

"See? You've made the right decision. Just know Blake, if you need anything you know you can call me."

Blake smiled rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

* * *

The paper crinkled in her hand as she sighed, she stuffed both her hands into her jacket pockets looking back towards the car.

Qrow huffed as he closed the car door. "You ready kid?" He asked as he flicked the flask open taking a quick swig before slipping it back into his jacket.

Yang sighed shaking her head. "One I'm not a kid," she said giving him a glare. "And two, I have to do this." She looked towards the giant building biting her lip.

"True, you could think that. But both Tifa and I agree that maybe this should wait. You've put yourself under lots of stress… and we're afraid it might lead to some bad things."

Yang huffed. "Look, I know you both want to protect me from everything. With everything happening over the last month and a half. But I can't just sit in my apartment doing nothing… I just… need to do this one thing right now. Before I do anything else."

Qrow hummed nodding. "Okay, then let's go. He's probably waiting."

* * *

" _My name is Ruby Rose, I'm 15 and I am a freshman in high school." Ruby gave a chuckle as she scratched the back of her head glancing at the camera._

" _I'm planning after every year to make a video about my year, though I'm just starting high school now. So nervous." She said._

" _Yang says I'll be fine in high school, but I have no clue anymore. Blake tells me the same thing."_

 _A voice called out for her making her look towards her door. "Looks like I have to go, for now I'm off."_

The video stopped, having finished. Ruby set the phone down glancing towards her window, a small vase with flowers. She took a shaky breath looking back at the phone in hand. Taking the headphones out she put the phone to her side before putting her hands on her lap.

* * *

"I can do this alone, you know." Yang said keeping her hands on the table looking across towards Qrow.

"You could yes, but like I said. I'm not letting you do this alone, you want answers then you can have answers. Just know, he might not tell you the truth."

Yang hummed. "I just need to know, if I start with this then I can work my way towards other things."

Qrow nodded folding his arms across his chest. "I would tell you what I know, but for all I know the things I could tell you could be wrong so."

"Yang, Qrow?" Both looked up towards a blonde man, orange complimenting his hair well. "Tai." Qrow said standing up giving a small hug to the other man.

Yang bit her lip as she slowly stood up as well. Tai had pulled away from the hug with Qrow looking towards his older daughter. "Yang…" The blonde hummed as she gave a little shake of the head and sat back down.

This made Tai sigh as the two older men sat down at the table.

"So, how has everything been? I haven't seen any of you in a bit…"

"We've been better…" Qrow said glancing towards Yang a bit. Tai nodded looking towards Yang as well. "And how have you been, Yang?"

Yang kept her eyes on the table for a bit, nodding a little. "I've been ok, could be better." She said, thinking. Now that she was really sitting in front of him… she didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. She listened to the two talk for a bit, every once in awhile she'd glance towards her father.

Thus she caught the eyes of her uncle, who sighed giving her a smile. "I'll actually go for a bit, let the two of you catch up. If that's alright?"

Tai nodded looking towards Yang who gave a nod as well. Qrow hummed. "I'll meet you outside when time's up then Yang, it was good talking to you Tai."

" _Get out of here you dumb kids!"_

" _Yang. What are we going to do?"_

" _What we always do Ruby, hang at the park till he falls asleep…"_

* * *

 _Yang sighed as she held her cheek, she slid down the wall sighing. 'You're just a little bitch!'_

"Yang…"

Yang took a deep breath closing her eyes before opening again. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." She said getting up from the chair going over to the exit not looking back at her father.

The guard let her out, leading her to walk through the parking lot towards her uncle's car. Qrow having heard someone come near the car looked towards the sound.

"Yan-"

"Just drive…" She said slamming the car door shut. Qrow sighed taking another sip from the flask before entering the car. "Told you, you don't have to do this alone." He said backing up out of the spot.

Yang sighed as she closed her eyes. "I know…"

"What happened in there?"

Yang shook her head keeping her face towards the window of the car. "I freaked out." She whispered, shifting in her seat hugging herself.

Qrow glanced towards his niece giving a sigh, he knew she was crying. He put his hand just inches above her head before backing off.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this Yang, but it's the start of what you've gone through."

She tried hiding her tears as she nodded. "I know…"

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short! I promise next chapter will be longer and have more in it. I've started school now! Senior year hype! I promise I'll be back on a normal schedule for this story! I hope you all enjoyed and again I'm sorry that it is so short.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyooo, been a bit? I'm sorry for that, been planning a lot for this story and such, I'll explain more at the end! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

 _ **Jiore -**_ **Baby steps indeed**

 _ **Naruhinafan11 -**_ **Thank you! I love reading positive comments =)**

 _ **Fallen Shadow69**_ **\- Yeah I understand that, trying to pick up with Ruby. Since I've been focusing more on Yang and Blake, not so much Weiss or Ruby.**

* * *

Blake sighed as she set her tool to the side, her eyes glancing back towards Ruby's work area. Nothing on the desk, likely everything stored in the drawers.

 _"No, I don't want to go. I feel like everyone's going to pity me, 'oh she's still with her, that means she's weak' or whatever."_

 _"No one's going to pity you, what happened in a week Ruby? You asked me for help, this is the best help I can give you. All of these people have experienced what you have." Blake explained trying to reason with the redhead._

 _Ruby sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, she stood up from the desk shuffling some papers around. "Just drop it, please." Ruby pleaded going around the desk, she tried to pass Blake only to feel a hand stop her._

" _Ruby… come on, It won't be that bad I promise." Ruby pulled her arm away from the faunas keeping her eyes down away._

" _No, you don't know. Not anymore." She whispered walking out of the door passing by Sun._

" _Hey Ruby…" The redhead ignored him exiting through the back door letting it slam behind her. Sun pointed towards the door then towards Blake going back and forth for a few._

" _What happened?"_

She got up from her chair, walking slowly to the desk. Her hands just gracing the picture frame ever so slightly. It was Summer and Ruby. They looked so similar; the hair, the eyes, the face. Blake was never able to meet Ruby's mom, but heard a few stories from Yang and sometimes Ruby. Blake put the frame down running a hand through her hair. Just then her phone started ringing. Going back over the her desk she pulled open a drawer reaching into her purse grabbing her phone.

She answered it not even paying attention to the caller ID. "Hello?" She sat in her chair spinning it to face the door, being the only one in the tattoo parlor for now.

"So you brought her back?"

She sighed again crossing her arm over her chest. "Like I said, it's not your choice Adam."

"Well to the government, I am still legally her father."

"Why are you so persistent on being here for her, why do you care now!"

Adam gave a growl. "Do you really not think that people can change Blake, I'm doing this to protect her. I don't want her to be near the White Fang."

"Oh, the White Fang you went back to."

"I had no choice, either that or they'd hunt you down. Do you not know what Ghiran is capable of, what the White Fang is capable of."

"I do…"

"The police no matter how hard they try to suppress the White Fang it keeps growing, Faunas have been discriminated for many years Blake. It doesn't just stop in a day… problems don't stop in a day. Things take time."

Blake hummed leaning forward in her chair, her eyes tracing her sneakers. "I'm doing what I think is best, they're not going to touch my daughter."

"How are you going to stop them?"

"At this moment I don't know, but I do know that the White Fang are spreading out from this area. Sun told me that, he went to the last meeting."

Adam sighed. "I knew I saw him," he whispered "still Blake. Yes they're moving, but that doesn't mean that they aren't going to stop coming after you. Not all the White Fang are moving."

"But the higher ups are."

"You're not listening to me."

"I'll listen to you when I feel its right."

"Then when Blake."

Blake paused for a short moment. "When I have everything figured out." She said before hanging up the phone. She leaned forward more resting her elbows on her knees, twirling her phone in her hand.

" _How do I know I can trust you… I don't even know you…"_

" _That's true yes, but you do know my daughter." With that, the line clicked._

She sighed again running her hand through her hair for what felt like the fifth time. "You better be right…" She opened the phone going to the recent callers, the number was unknown.

The line rung for a short few seconds before a woman's voice answered. "What is it." She sounded tired.

"I want to me you, for real."

"Why? Do you not believe who I say I am?"

Blake bit her lip. "I'll believe you when I see you, I'll be at his bar tonight after work. If you really are who you say you are then I'll see you there."

The women sighed before ending the call.

* * *

Pyrrha gave a grunt as her foot came into contact with the punching bag. She took a short breath before her fist made contact with the bag, a small sweat bead traveling slowly down her face.

She sighed as she stopped the bag from shifting, once it was done she walked over to the bench sitting down. She picked up a towel wiping her face. Pulling the towel around her neck she checked the clock on the far wall.

'10 pm.' Pyrrha pulled the hair tie out of her hair letting her hair fall.

"Knew I'd find you here." A voice called, making her look towards it. Jaune came up next to Pyrrha sitting down on the bench next to her, two cups in both hands. Which he proceeded to hand her one.

She raised an eyebrow a the cup. "It's tea, promise. Not coffee, know you don't like drinking coffee late at night."

Pyrrha nodded accepting the cup giving a small thanks. She took a small sip giving a hum at the warmth. "Why're you here? Not that I mind you being here." She asked wiping her forehead again.

"Thought I'd stop by, wanted to see how you were doing. Heard a few things from Nora."

Pyrrha nodded taking another sip. "Like what?"

Jaune stayed silent for a bit. "You think helping Ruby will help you, can help you?"

Pyrrha sighed again, setting the cup to her side. "Don't start with this right now Jaune." She whispered getting up from her seat.

"You know to help others, you have to help yourself…"

Pyrrha hummed as she ran another hand through her hair. "Just leave it Jaune, I'm not looking to her for guidance." She said walking into the girls bathroom of the gym.

Jaune sighed as he set a piece of paper under Pyrrha's cup. He looked towards the door before slowly getting up from the seat.

* * *

The vehicle chirped being locked. Black sighed watching the air mist in front of her, she stuffed her hands into her pockets before pausing for a quick second.

"This is bullshit you know." Adam said stuffing his hands in his jeans. "Will you quit it." Blake huffed as she started walking towards the bar. Adam sighed as he stopped Blake grabbing her wrist.

"Blake, why're you going to talk to her. Why _have_ you been talking to her." Blake harshly pulled her arm away glaring at him. "Don't… touch me Adam." She took a deep breath. "I need to talk to her, she's been through the same thing I have. You know her story."

Adam chuckled shaking his head. "You can't go to someone to run away from your problems."

"I'm not running away anymore. I'm getting my own type of help, and if you don't want to come then go… fucking walk home for all I care." She said turning back going to the door.

From outside you could hear the music beats, you could feel them in your chest. She took a deep breath looking around the bar, the dance floor was crowded and there was a lot of people off the floor as well. She heard a sigh behind her, knowing it was Adam. She shook her head going towards the back of the bar, passing by many drunks who probably didn't even know their name.

They both sat down across from each other. "A lot of people today." Adam muttered shifting himself in his seat his eyes towards the bar part, Junior behind the counter cleaning a glass laughing with some of the people near him.

"It is happy hour." Black said pulling out a notebook, jotting down a few notes. "So when is our little informant coming?"

"She'll be here when she gets here Adam." Blake's eyes scanned the crowd, going to a part in the bar.

* * *

" _Seems she has won again." Ruby said a smirk on her face as she sipped her bubble tea, not one for alcohol. Black smiled watching a Sun wrapped his arm around Yang's head talking with the other blonde._

" _Sorry for the mess Junior, you know my sister." Junior chuckled setting down one of the glasses he was cleaning. "It's alright, she keeps this bar interesting. It gets boring when nothing fun happens during the night."_

* * *

"It's been almost an hour and a half Blake, obviously this chick isn't coming." Adam said setting his phone down, having been playing an app game for that time. She sighed closing her journal.

"I'm going to get a drink, care for anything." Adam grunted picking up his phone again. With that Blake got up from the booth walking around a few people till she got to the bar.

"Ah Blake, been a while, hasn't it." Junior said setting another glass down. "It has, you've changed a little. Colors are a little different." Junior chuckled. "What can I get you?"

"The usual." She said sitting at the stool, resting her elbows on the counter. "You brought him along." Junior questioned looking past her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're not together, I know better now." Junior nodded. "So then what are you doing here? Last I remember you're not one for bars."

Blake hummed accepting her drinking, slipping the straw into her mouth. "I'm not here to have fun, anyway I have to get home soon. I was waiting for someone and Adam being Adam decided to tag along."

"Someone?" Junior questioned an eyebrow raised as he started making a few more drinks. "Yeah, someone, you might actually know her. Branwen twin?"

"Raven."

Blake nodded sliding her cup around on the counter. "You do realize she's not coming." He whispered, leaning more forward towards Blake.

"What…"

"Not with him."

"Ad-"

"Not him." Junior said keeping his eyes on Blake a smile on his face, she knew that this smile… was a fake smile.

"Who then…" She whispered the back of her neck tingling. "I believe it is someone from the White Fang." Just then Melanie walked up next to Junior whispering something in his ear. He nodded looking back towards Blake.

"Perry. Of course, you coming back has brought a lot of buzz to the White Fang. Wait…someone is with him." He said picking up a glass looking towards his right. "Who else Junior."

"Don't recognize her, Melanie?" At this the girl shook her head looking towards Blake. "You should get going, tell your friend over there as well. Miltiades will make they don't move."

Blake took a deep breath taking another sip of her tea, she got up from her seat passing by a few dancers. She took one side look before she bit her lip. It was her.

When she got to the booth, Adam grunted putting his phone down again. "Seriously didn't bring me-"

"We need to go." She harshly said giving a glance towards Junior who gestured towards the back.

"What, why?" Adam shifted in his seat, giving the other Faunus a questioning look.

"Llia and Perry, Miltiades is going to distract them."

"Fuck."

* * *

Tifa bit her lip, watching as the redhead struggled to decided where the marble would go. After a little she watched as the girl gave up, resting her hand in her lap. She gave a small sigh getting up from her seat. "You did good, got pretty far."

She grabbed the two bowls and the bowl with the beans and marbles bringing it into the kitchen. Yang sat at the counter shifting her glass of water around, not really moving with her aunts entrance. "How's your head?"

Yang gave a small shrug taking another sip of her water. "A little I guess." Tifa nodded dumping the small amount of marbles in the glass bowl before putting everything off to the side. She gave a glance towards Ruby who still had her head down, her hands in her lap.

She felt a pang of guilt in her chest, these two were not the kids she remembers years ago. They were lost and she doesn't even know where to start to help them. How long will they last, till one of the breaks beyond repair?

Yang got up from her chair, putting her glass in the sink with water still in it. "I'm gonna get some rest." She whispered venturing up the stairs leaving Tifa in the kitchen.

* * *

 _Horror is the future._ Ruby looked at her hands, her thumb twitching slightly as she tried to grip the other one. _And you cannot be afraid. You must push everything to the absolute limit, or else life will be boring._ Weiss coughed as she leaned back in her chair staring out the window, a picture frame next to her glass. _People will be boring._ Pyrrha clutched the pillow as she paid no attention to the movie on the T.V. _Horror is like a serpent: always shedding its skin, always changing._ Yang stared at the ceiling her arms behind her head, she sighed rolling onto her side. _And it will always come back. It can't be hidden away like the guilty secrets we try to keep in our subconscious._ Blake struggled to get the man through the door. "Velvet!"

 **So I'm sorry for being gone for two months? Yeah, two I think. Been super busy and with hurricane Irma I had to evacuate to Michigan, yeah super fun. Driving a lot, well I'm not going to promise having the next chapter out by next week. My schedule is kinda kicking my ass to be honest. Feel free to leave a review! And I promise next chapter I'll reply to all the reviews from last and this one! Stay shiny everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**What's this? Another chapter? Yeah, I felt like writing more and getting out another chapter for you all since you all are just amazing!**

 _ **Jiore -**_ **Rock bottom yes, I have a thing for stories that have different lines, because it is nice to see at the end as to why all these lines connect.  
** _ **Naruhinafan 11 -**_ **I'm safe indeed! Back in Florida =), I enjoy writing as a way to express my own feelings. No problem! I'm trying to get more out before it is the one year anniversary of this story** _ **happens to be in two months**_ **.  
** _ **Fallen Shadow69**_ **\- Don't worry =), I'm not trying to rush one story for the sake to go on to another one and I'll be keeping a month or every other month schedule. With exception of this chapter and future ones.**

* * *

 _4 months later_

Ruby felt a tug at her lips as her fingers brushed over the small thin rose petals from the gardens at the center. Roses have always been her favorite, they had a beautiful smell… and they reminded her of someone. She couldn't remember who though. Her memories were foggy, unclear. Dr. Atavi and Pyrrha both have been helping her gain some bit of confidence in speaking, but she was still cautious about it.

They've been working on many other things, but like Dr. Atavi has said. _Baby steps, we take one step at a time, and when you need to stop you can stop._

They didn't rush her speaking therapy, not at all, they were still working on bits and pieces of it. And for some reason she could not tell why. But when she was around the center, away from the house… she was slightly… happier? Still, she couldn't understand why.

Christmas had passed, of course, since it was now April… but to Ruby it seemed uneventful. She really wasn't in the mood to spend time outside of her room, she felt trapped in that house. The way Yang looked at her sometimes made her uneasy, and she never had time to stop and ask why. Her sister was always out of the house before she could even ask. She had this deep pain of guilt in her chest, like the reason Yang was unhappy was because she was there.

That small smile that was formed because of the roses was now gone, she wanted to know what had caused her sister's unhappiness, but it seems that the blonde didn't want to do anything with her at all. She let a small sigh escape her lips, she looked up from the rose bushes towards the other patients, so many out in the field today. Many happy that the cold weather had passed and it was now just cool outside. You wouldn't need a jacket unless you got cold easily.

"Enjoying the roses?"

Ruby hummed letting go of the rose petals. "T-they remind m-me of some-e-one."

"Do you remember who?" Pyrrha asked crouching down next to Ruby, letting her own fingers run softly across the Rose petals. Ruby shook her head slightly. "N-no."

Pyrrha nodded patting her knees before standing up. "That's ok, things take time, soon you'll remember who they remind you of."

"W-what if they're bad m-memories?"

Pyrrha hummed resting her hands on her waist, she bit her lip before sitting down on the bench next to the wheelchair. "Sometimes bad memories happen, but also sometimes you have people to help you get through those bad memories. And you know that if you ever start experiencing any memories you can always talk to me or Dr. Atavi."

Ruby stared at the roses for a little before she gave a small nod. "D-does my sister hat-te me?"

"Why would you say that?" Pyrrha asked looking towards Ruby, who in turn gave a small shrug.

"I don't believe she hates you Ruby, she's just going through things of her own. I'm sure she'll come around, you aren't the only one going through something. No one's perfect."

Ruby hummed as she weakly gripped the red blanket. "You ready to go?" Pyrrha asked noticing this, getting a shake of the head from Ruby. "No."

"Ok, we can stay out here as long as you want."

The two listened to the sounds of the other people in the garden area talk before Pyrrha picked up again. She sighed biting her lip.

"You know, I actually knew someone like you, a while ago." Ruby sat there her head still down, but an eyebrow raised.

"Someone who thought that they weren't strong enough, I knew them since I was a kid. You remind me of her, she faced the same battle as you."

"W-why…"

"Why am I telling you this?" Pyrrha gave a small smile shifting on the bench. "Because I know you can do whatever you put your mind to, I know you're determined to get out of the wheelchair, you just need a push."

"W-who was it?" Ruby asked looking towards Pyrrha. Thus the redhead felt her smile shifted just slightly, as the memories filled her mind. "My sister."

* * *

" _The shooting just four months before has kept the police scratching their heads, only a few people were injured but any suspects have not been found. There is however an alleged thought that this could be a possible attack from the White Fang, as far as we know-"_

Velvet sighed as she switched the Tv off, a hand towel in her hands. She put the remote on the table giving a glance towards the man who was sleeping on her couch. Her ears twitched as she walked back into the kitchen. Kaori sat at the table a crayon in her hands.

She smiled going back to drying the dishes that were in the rack, she hummed a small tune as she was doing so.

"Auntie Vel, look!" Kaori said holding up her small picture that had many scribbles with different colors. "That's a wonderful picture Kaori, is it for your mom?"

Kaori nodded putting it back down to color more. "She's going to love it." Velvet said watching the girl draw a little more.

" _Blake, calm down why is Yang going to hate you?" Blake shook her head as she sat on the couch her arms wrapped around her stomach, whispering about how she screwed up and how Yang was going to hate her._

" _Blake…" Velvet sat down next to the girl wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. The faunas leaned her into Velvet, letting her tears fall. The two sat there for a bit, Velvet waiting for Blake to calm down._

" _I made a big mistake." Blake whispered pulling away from Velvet wiping her tears. "What do you mean Blake? What are you talking about?"_

 _Blake fell silent, not saying anything. "Blake…"_

" _I… went back to see Adam…"_

 _Velvet took a deep breath. Now, everyone knew her as a sweet kind girl. Calm, not one to start a fight. But when it came to the people she loves… that is a completely different story._

" _You did… what…"_

" _I went back to see Adam… we aren't getting back together… but I went back and made a huge mistake."_

" _What-"_

" _We had sex."_

 _Velvet stopped short of what she was going to say, her ears slowly falling to her head. "Blake…"_

" _I didn't mean for it to happen ok. It just happened, he didn't force me into anything if that is what you're thinking." The cat faunus got up from her seat her arms instantly wrapping around herself._

" _How long ago did you see him Blake?"_

 _Said girl stopped short of her pacing for just a few seconds. "Three… three weeks ago…"_

 _Velvet sighed as she rubbed her hands together, thinking to herself. Then it clicked._

" _You're… pregnant… aren't you." Blake didn't say anything at this as she turned away from her sister._

" _What do you think…" At this Velvet shot up from her seat, wrapping her arms around her sister as she rested her face into Blake's back. She could feel the girl start to cry as they slowly sat on the floor._

" _Shh, Blake it's ok. Ok?"_

" _It's not ok Vel." Blake sobbed. "It's not ok…"_

"Vel… Vel… Velvet!" The girl in question jumped a little almost dropping the cup she was holding. She spun around looking at Coco. "You ok?"

Velvet took a deep breath, calming her heart. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just remembering something."

Coco chuckled setting her lunchbox down on the kitchen table before patting Kaori on the head careful of her ears. She walked over to Velvet wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. "Hope it was something good."

Velvet sighed putting the cup down. "I wish."

Coco smiled kissing the girl's cheek. Velvet giggled turning herself around, she wrapped her arms around Coco's neck. "Have a good day at work?"

Coco hummed. "Indeed, I did. Blake should be home soon, she was helping Ren pack up."

Velvet nodded giving a small kiss to Coco's lips. Velvet heard a sigh as the sound of a bathroom door closed, thus making her sigh. "He's been here for four months now." She whispered.

Coco hummed. "It's only for a little more. Hopefully."

* * *

Weiss skimmed through the magazine, shifting in her chair, her leg tapping up and down in a rapid motion.

"Keep shaking that leg and you might burn a hole through the floor." Winter said towards her sister not looking up from her phone. Weiss huffed as she tried to stop her leg from shaking, but found that it was no use.

Winter gave a sigh as she locked her phone before putting it in her purse, she picked up a magazine from beside her flipping through a few pages. Soon enough a older women opened the door across from them before making eye contact with Weiss.

"Miss Schnee." Weiss sighed closing her magazine, she stood up in her seat giving a small glance towards Winter.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you're done." Weiss nodded and with that she followed the older women to her room. It was a nice room, few chairs a table and her desk with a laptop on it. Of course had a few pictures of life quotes in german along with a few famous german pieces of artwork. "How have you been Weiss, was the three week break ok?"

"Three week break was good, gave me a little time to go over our last meeting."

"And how about your other side hm?"

Weiss took a deep breath shifting in her seat. "I… anger… definitely anger."

"Do you feel angry, or does she feel anger?"

"Both, I feel anger with myself… and she feels anger with me. I feel regret for doing what I did, for the person I was."

"During anytime with Ruby, did you ever forget something?"

Weiss thought for a few. "During most times I would be drinking from work, all the stress put on my shoulders… just didn't help at all."

"Did you truly love her?"

Weiss hummed. "Of course I did, I fell in love with her when I met her… but I couldn't control myself. I didn't want her to go away… I was afraid of losing her, so I did everything I could to keep her by my side. But my anger got the best of me, and trying to talk to her… isn't the best option."

"I'd give it some time before you try to reach out to her."

Weiss nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

"She looks happy." Yang said crossing her arms. Dr. Atavi hummed her pencil dancing across the paper. "Pyrrha has been helping me with Ruby's recovery. Taking over on a few parts, she has shown that she can be in my position."

Yang felt a smile on her lips. To see her sister… happy. "I'm glad someone can help her."

"And, what about you Yang?" Dr. Atavi paused closing her folder. "How are you going to help yourself?"

Yang gave a shrug. "I've been thinking about that for a few months. Just getting day through day right now."

Dr. Atavi smiled putting her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Just remember you can come in anytime while your sister is here. And if she isn't, then you can come on your own. Seems like Ruby enjoys it here a lot."

Yang looked back towards her sister, Pyrrha must have said something funny. Because her sister had the smallest smile on her face.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Like I said, the next one will likely be next month! Have a good day and stay shiny! This was also for the hype of Volume 5, I saw it yesterday in theaters. No spoilers I promise.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, this is fun XD. It's been a bit hasn't it? I'm sorry all! I've just been through a little bit, picking myself up again. It's midnight right now rip. Well lets see, Yang and Ruby yes and I'm trying to get more out! I promise =).**

 **Also, it's the one year anniversary for Our Forgiving Lies *pops poppers*. I missed the date ;-;. But that's ok! Now for the one year anniversary. I'll explain more at the end, for now enjoy!**

 **Also _if you haven't already go check out Fallen Shadow69!_ I never gave them a shoutout, but they've been such a great inspiration and talking buddy when I'm stuck :). **

* * *

Blake huffed, locking the door. "She'll be fine with Coco, I promise Blake." The cat Faunas grumbled. "I'm not worried about that."

Velvet held the apartment door open for Blake, they began their trek down the sidewalk. "I'm basically wanted by the White Fang. One spots me and they'll all be over me."

"Blake." The women stopped Blake. "Adam made sure that the White Fang knew not to step foot in Grimm territory, or Cinder will have them killed."

Blake shook her head. "I thought they weren't partners?" Velvet gave a small shrug. "Guess it is a long story, that he is not willing to share."

For the rest of the walk to the Cafe the two stayed silent, only saying few words when needed. Velvet held open the door for the other women both stepping inside the small place. "Hey Blake!" Nora left the napkin on the counter going to meet the two at the door.

"It's been forever." The two gave a quick hug. "It has been, I'm sorry I've been super busy."

Nora made a motion with her hand going back behind the counter, the two girls sat there. "No worries, life happens. So what can I get you two?"

"I'll have an Ice tea."

"I'll do a water please."

Nora nodded, getting those ready.

"So care to explain how Cinder actually agreed to this?"

Velvet sighed, she ripped open the sugar packet pouring a little into her tea. "Honestly all I know is that Adam has connections, Cinder doesn't want Ruby coming back to her for anything, not likely she will. But her and Adam made an agreement that if he kept Ruby in line that she'll manage this area."

"You know a lot more than just a little Velvet." Blake said making a face towards her. "I overheard a phone call, might not be right but yeah. That's all I know, just go to Adam himself if you want to really know."

Blake sighed. Her finger traced the cup. "I don't know." She whispered picking up the cup taking a small sip. "Everything is just so confusing…"

Velvet gave Blake a smile. "Life is sadly confusing sometimes, but that doesn't mean we should give up. I know you can get through this. You're not alone Blake, you have so many people to help you." Blake gave a small smile.

"I understand that, thank you Velvet."

"That's what I'm here for Blake, I am your sister after all."

* * *

Yang gave a sigh as she rolled down the car window. "Where are we going again?" She asked the redhead next to her who started the car. "Just to the cafe, thought we could use a little time to talk about something."

"Alone?"

Pyrrha hummed as she pulled out of the parking lot. "What's so important that you needed to get me alone?" Yang asked curious.

"I'd rather wait till we're in a calm environment."

"Ok."

After a little bit Yang finds herself getting out of the car, she huffed closing the door. Pyrrha follows suit a small smile on her face.

"Come on, isn't it nice to get out of the house?"

Yang just gave a small shrug her hands going into her pockets. They walked a little before they reached the cafe they were looking for.

The blond bit her lip, it's been a bit since she was at this cafe. For many reasons that is.

 _Yang traced the rim of her coffee cup her other hand resting under her chin. She felt her heartbeat quicken ever so slightly. She looked across from her at the girl, the beautiful girl across from her. How did she work the courage up to ask her out. Now she didn't even know what to say._

" _So, the weather outside?" This made Blake chuckle a little. "That's all you can say?"_

 _Yang slumped a little. "I know I know, really cheeky. I just for some reason, don't know what to say."_

 _Blake smiled resting her own chin onto the palm of her hand. "Then… just talk more about yourself. We can share a few more things." Yang chuckled._

" _I guess you're right kitten."_

Yang felt her chest tighten as her eyes locked with a certain faunas. How, why. So many things, so many questions in her head.

Why didn't she feel angry? No anger at all. Just sad. And a few others she couldn't recognise. She was there, in front of her. Was that really her… or was it just her imagination.

She saw Velvet whisper something to Blake having seen the women. "I'm going to get drinks, if you want… to talk to her that is."

Yang bit her lip glancing towards Pyrrha who was pointing towards the counter. "Yeah, you know what I get right?"

Pyrrha hummed giving Yang another look. "You don't have to, you know that right?"

Yang didn't say anything as she made her way over to the two. She watched as Velvet got up from her chair giving Yang a small smile before heading to what looked like the bathroom.

The blonde sighed as she sat hesitantly next to the women, her fingers instantly drumming against the counter.

The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Sure they've been texting, not often but a little. The tension was so thick that a knife would get stuck in it.

"Weather is nice, isn't it?" Blake asked her finger going around the rim of her glass. This statement made Yang chuckle a little.

"Thought that was my line?"

Blake felt a tug at her lips. "You weren't saying it so, thought I would." Yang hummed giving a smile towards Nora as she set her drink in front of her.

They both tried to speak interrupting each other, they both smiled looking separate ways.

"Feels like we're back in high school against doesn't it?" Yang said taking a small sip from her lemonade.

"It does yeah."

She dared a small glance towards the Faunus, just looking at her face she could see the small bags under the girls eyes.

"Yang…"

"Sorry sorry, it's just… been a bit since I've seen you. I just miss it."

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I missed it too."

The silence came again. "Yang I-"

"If you're going to say sorry or try to explain yourself… you don't have to. I understand, and it's ok. I get what you're going through… well I guess sort of… but yeah." Yang smiled at her.

* * *

Blake waved towards the blonde before heading out the door with Velvet, the two made their way down the sidewalk.

"I didn't expect her to be there." Velvet said shifting her purse giving a glance towards her sister. "You and me both actually. But… all in all it was nice to see her. She said Ruby was doing better, I haven't really asked about her in a while, since you know sore subject."

The other woman nodded. "I just never thought Weiss out of all people would drive someone especially someone like Ruby to do those kinds of things you know."

Blake bit her lip. "Well, when someone like Weiss has you wrapped around her little finger you start to break." She felt a shiver run up her spine shaking her head.

"I guess yeah, that's true."

Blake hummed her eyes catching a small bookstore across the street, the sun was going down just a little. "Hey, you mind if we stop at the bookstore? I want to pick up a few things." The bunny Faunus laughed, she paused her movements making sure the coast was clear to cross the street.

They both went their separate ways, Velvet going down to the cook books while Blake went to the fiction area. She let her finger glide across the spines of the books, she inhaled feeling right at home. Ever since she was a child she absolutely loved books it was something that she treasured during the long nights with the White Fang along with when Ozpin and Glynda took them in.

He would read these stories of fighters and evil creatures, all these fantasy type stories. Ones with romance, plot twists, robots? Sometimes robots.

She plucked one from the shelf flipping it open, she skimmed through a few pages before clicking her tongue. She set it back before grabbing another one. That's when she felt a chill run up her spine… she felt like she was being watched?

" _Here." Adam said shortly, handing Blake what looked like a small pistol. "What-"_

" _It's a Baretta Pico, small and easy to carry. Listen to me Blake you never know who is going to be around a corner… it is better safe than sorry to carry this. Please trust me…"_

Blake took a deep breath her ears twitching, her right hand went to her back. The small weapon was just sticking out, small enough to be concealed. Once she gripped the small weapon not taking it out yet she felt someone's hand stop her from pulling out the gun along with a hand on her mouth.

"Just be quiet please Blake."

Said woman's eyes widened at the voice, with her other hand she pushed Ilia's hand away.

"Ilia!" She hissed in a hushed tone.

"Listen to me Blake, just be quiet please." She glanced around some of the books towards the front desk, noticing Velvet talking to the clerk. "I need to talk to you, alone."

Blake pushed Ilia away her hand still on the gun. "You have me alone, why are you here?" Blake asked her ears flicking.

"Not here, listen to me Blake. I need to tell you something important. I can't discuss it here because of certain people. You have-"

"Trust you right? How can I trust you after you shot Adam!"

Ilia bit her lip glancing towards the counter again. "I know I did some things to make you upset," Blake gave her a look. "But I promise, I have my reasons as do you right?"

Blake bit her lip picking up the book. "Fine, where."

"You know where I'll be Blake."

Before she could ask when, Ilia disappeared around the corner of the bookshelf. Just in time as Velvet came around the other corner with a bag in hand.

"I found some interesting cookbooks to add… Blake?"

Blake didn't respond until she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "Woah, you look like you just saw a ghost you ok?"

She nodded, she plucked the same book she dropped. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Ruby let her finger trace the edge of the cup, she shifted in her chair slightly. The wheelchair wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, but like her doctor and therapist said a constant amount of times she still needed it. She wasn't fully capable of walking just yet.

But those statements always led to more answers for herself. How exactly did she end up like this? Every time she asked someone, Yang, her aunt… she never got an answer. Sometimes sad looks, guilt, anger. But she never got a full answer or sometimes an answer at all.

'You'll remember one day…'

'It's best not to tell you right now…'

Things like that. It really pissed her off that no one would tell her. How long till she remembered? Why did she get the feeling that she didn't want to remember those things. She understood why people probably didn't want to tell her, there are only a few things she remembers.

Her father, her mother's crash and part of high school. That's as far as she could get, anything else was just a giant wall of fog.

She sighed bringing the cup to her lips, she enjoyed the feeling of the warm liquid going down her throat. She laid her head down on the table next to her glass. She was waiting for Yang to come back, she always worried about her sister going out for long periods of time.

Ruby closed her eyes, it felt like just five seconds till she felt someone carrying her up the stairs. Hair tickling her face.

"W-welcome…" She couldn't finish her sentence being interrupted by a yawn. She heard a chuckle feeling the softness of her bed.

"You should be asleep, I told you and Aunt Ti I'd be out late."

Ruby hummed as she closed her eyes again. "I k-know… I… know…"

Yang chuckled as she shook her head, she leaned down and gave a small kiss to the girls forehead. A small pang of guilt made her sigh. She stayed on the edge of the girls bed watching her sleep peacefully.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to make you feel that way... someday, you'll understand and probably hate me again…"

" _Ruby loves you Yang trust me… the guilt you hold however is what makes her feel like you don't want her around…"_

 _I promise Ruby, from now on I'll protect you... just like the heroes in the books I used to read you._ She looked up towards Ruby's desk, a picture stood on top. Yang was holding Ruby high in the air, with Ruby holding an airplane.

* * *

 **I switched to my phone at the end XD. So again I'm sorry for the long wait, I know I'm on a monthly basis update I just feel bad. I've had horrible writers block and all this drama crap. Perfect life of a senior in high school. But anyway, so happy one year anniversary! I'm kinda hoping to have this story done within the next few months, because one I don't want this to drag on and just become boring I'm really really really trying to avoid that so much right now. I hope it's working, and also because I've been working on this for a year now and I want to try and explore more story ideas I have. Aka Bloody roses which I started a few months back just to help my mind. But now I'm rambling, so anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I love you all so much for sticking with me :) stay shiny all!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back everyone! I have semi important news in regarding to this story at the end so please do read the ending AU =).  
** **Fallen Shadow69: No problem =).**

* * *

Ruby yawned taking the back of her hands rubbing her eyes. The sun seeped through blinds filling her room with warmth. She gave a glance towards the clock before shifting in her bed to the edge. She hissed leaning forward a sharp pain going through her spine. She took a deep breath her hand resting on the nightstand.

She was about to call out for Yang when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Ruby said rubbing her back with her right hand, Yang came into the room. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, would've been more reasonable to put you in your room downstairs so you could actually get around."

Yang said going to sit next to her sister, who leaned over into the blond women.

"It's fine, I enjoyed the warmth. My rooms cold." Ruby said resting her forehead in Yang's neck. Yang hummed rubbing her hand along Ruby's back.

The two stayed in their spots staying quiet.

" _She feels bad. She feels the guilt everyone has towards her and she has no idea why, I just think maybe talking to her about what happened in the past is a better solution than hiding it from her. Because until the day she remembers she's clueless. What if she remembers and she has even more hatred towards everyone, then what?"_

 _Yang sighed setting her drink down. "Do you really think she's ready to remember all those things, you don't even know half of what happened to her."_

" _And I know that Yang, I don't know what happened to her. All I know is she had an overdose. But one day she'll have to know more than a 'you'll remember one day.' It's the least she deserves."_

Yang sighed, she rested her chin on the girl's head wrapping her arm around her shoulder. She bit her lip shaking her head. ' _Not right now.'_

"We should get some breakfast don't you think? I have an idea we could do today if your back isn't hurting you too much?"

Ruby hummed as she leaned off of Yang, she hissed a little. "I s-still need to take my meds so food is a good option."

The blonde nodded getting up from her spot, she wrapped her arms around Ruby picking the women up bridal style.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Yang said as she stepped down from the final step before heading over to the wheelchair.

"It's ok Y-yang."

Yang set Ruby into the chair making sure she was comfortable before pushing her into the kitchen to watch the blonde make breakfast.

"Hey Yang?"

Yang replied with a hum as she cracked an egg into a pan. "How's Blake doing?"

Yang slowed her movements as she stared at the egg for a little. "She's doing fine, why do you ask?"

Ruby hummed. "I j-just asked because I haven't seen her over here. Weiss...either you know."

She looked up towards her sister raising an eyebrow at how she was clutching the spatchula.

"Y-yang?" Said women shook her head looking towards Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, just thinking. Sunny side up right?"

Ruby frowned as she nodded.

' _Why did she react that way when I said her name…'_

* * *

 _I've been afraid_

 _never standing on my own_

 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_

 _Believed you when you told me_

 _I was nothing on my own_

 _Listen when I say_

 _I swear it here today_

 _I will not surrender_

 _this life is mine_

 _Amazing how you conquered me,_

 _Chained me in servility_

 _and made me see_

 _The world the way you told me to_

 _But I was young, and didn't have a_

 _way to know the truth_

 _Born to live your legacy,_

 _Existing just to fill your needs,_

 _A casualty of this so-called "family"_

 _That you have turned into a travesty_

Weiss frowned her fingers resting on the keys of the piano. She bit her lip sighing.

 _Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman resting her chin on the girls shoulder. "Did you write this?" She asked looking at the way the woman's hand were on the keys._

 _Weiss hummed resting her hand on Ruby's. "I did, I wrote it when I was younger. My father wanted me to sing it… no one understands how sad it is though."_

" _I can see, I can hear it in your voice… I'm sorry you were alone for so long Weiss…"_

" _I have you now Ruby… forever right?"_

 _Ruby nodded kissing the girls cheek. "Forever."_

Weiss sighed again resting her hand on the keys. "You ok Weiss?" The sudden question made her jump a little. She didn't notice that her sister was in the room as well.

"Just thinking, that's all." Winter nodded going over to sit next to her sister. She pressed a few keys bringing her other hand up, she began to stroke a melody.

"Mom used to play this all the time." She whispered feeling Weiss lean her head onto her shoulder. "It's a beautiful song."

Winter hummed continuing to play the song, her fingers gliding across the keys like Ice. Weiss was good at piano, but her sister was a whole lot better than her.

"Winter…am I a bad person?"

The elder Schnee sighed as her song came to an end. "Misguided, the experience you had as a child with father was a very… unsuitable childhood and that caused you trauma. I'm not going to sugar coat it and say it's fine, but what you did was wrong yes. But sister, time heals all wounds trust me when I say that."

Weiss nodded looking down at her hands. "I want to apologize to her… one day."

"One day yes, but as of right now you need to think about yourself. I'm sure Ms. Rose has her own self to think of right now. Now I think it's a good idea to get some sleep, don't you think?"

Both women departed to their rooms. Weiss sat on the edge of her bed.

" _ **Do you really think she'll love you ever again? The things you did to her caused her scars, scars that cut like a knife."**_

She sighed running a hand through her hair, she laid back on the bed tears slowly pricking her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby."

* * *

Ruby looked across the park a small smile on her face. "I-it's been forever…" Yang hummed sitting down on the bench next to Ruby, who was in her wheelchair.

"It has been, we haven't been here since we were little kids…" Ruby gave a small nod looking towards Yang.

"I s-still won."

The blonde shook her head chuckling. "In your dreams rose… in your dreams." Ruby gave a silent chuckle. Both looked out towards the swing noticing two little kids sitting on the swings, their hands connected together.

"Higher Yang higher!" Ruby squealed as Yang pushed the girl on the swing. The blonde smiled pushing the little girl higher on the swing.

Satisfied she went to the swing next to her sister and started to swing as well. She matched her sisters speed in just a few short swings.

Yang held out her hand, Ruby grabbed it the two swinging together in sync.

Ruby laid her head on Yang's shoulder, she jumped a little at the contact. She looked towards her sister a small smile on her face. She looked over the girl, she was a little skinnier from a while ago. Yang frowned, Ruby was getting better at eating and gaining more confidence with a lot of things. It was a slow progression but it was getting there.

From what Doctor Izaiah has said that Ruby still didn't remember a whole lot. Yang was glad that Pyrrha and her were helping the girl.

She had come so far in her therapy, making giant leaps and bounds in certain areas. She was doing a lot better in speaking but her movements were still a bit on edge. She was glad that Dr. Izaiah and Pyrrha were helping Ruby with this.

"How do you like therapy?"

Ruby hummed. "I-it's ok…P-pyrrha is helping me a lot… she is very nice."

Yang smirked. "Is someone getting a crush?" She could practically picture the girls face being red. "N-n-no, why would you say that…"

"No reason at all little sis."

"I m-mean… maybe? I don't know ok… I don't think I want something… like that, I-I it doesn't feel right…"

Yang raised an eyebrow wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I… a-after I asked you about Weiss and Blake… I thought to myself for a little." She paused for a bit recollecting her thoughts. "W-what happened with them? Where are they?"

Yang sighed biting lip, she brought her arm back before leaning over to stare at the sidewalk.

"Weiss... went back to Germany. After what happened..." She clutched her pants her knuckles going white.

Ruby gave her sister a concerned look. "Why... d-did she go because of me?"

The blonde shook her head. "Weiss isn't good... she left to keep you safe."

"B-but..." The redhead sighed. "Do you h-hate her?"

Yang nodded releasing her hands, she rubbed them on her knees. "I hate her because of what she did to you Ruby. She was a coward and she ran from it all, she's lucky she didn't get arrested."

Ruby frowned looking down at her hands. "Did... to me?"

Yang nodded. "She- wasn't nice. She was messed up... she mentally and psychically hurt you... to the point you overdosed. That's how this all happened Ruby, and I feel like the shittiest sister because I couldn't help you, I-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder making her stop. "I g-get it Yang. I don't remember much, and I wish I did... I don't want to believe you because W-Weiss would never do that. I just..."

She played with the end of shirt. "T-thank you for telling me Yang... I'm sorry about everything. You're not a bad s-sister... sometimes bad things just happen."

Yang rested her hand on Ruby's. "I'll be here... when the memories come back it'll be hard for you to understand. I'm not going anywhere."

Ruby gave a small smile nodding. "Thank y-you."

The blonde nodded a sad smile on her face. "And Blake, we needed a break. I'm trying to fix things between us because honestly I screwed up. You'll see Blake sometime, I just don't know when."

"W-what did you do this time?"

Yang chuckled crossing her arms.

* * *

Pyrrha huffed slipping her shoes off her feet, she went over to the couch before plopping down. The ticking of the clock rang through the apartment, louder than her heartbeat.

She sighed hanging her arm over her eyes blocking out the light.

' _Why do you want to help her so much?'_

She bit her lip rubbing her face, she looked to her left at the small picture on the side table.

 _Pyrrha hummed playing with her cup. "She reminds me of someone."_

" _Someone?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow._

 _Pyrrha nodded resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "I don't think I ever told you... but I have... had a sister. An older sister who was older than me."_

" _Really? I thought you were the only child?"_

 _Pyrrha shifted in her seat staring into her coffee. "I'm not. My sister... she tore our family apart slowly and my parents fought like they wanted to kill each other. It's the reason why I left home... too much guilt and my parents never saw the way I did."_

 _Yang stayed silent listening to the other women. "How did she... exactly tear the family apart? If it's ok that I ask."_

" _It's fine, it's been a few years anyway. I went into these careers with the intent of helping people. Ruby reminds me so much of my sister and I'll admit... I have started to feel something for Ruby after spending so much time with her. I just, feel like that's something Ruby would never want for some reason. I don't want her to end up feeling like she has no one." Pyrrha paused before continuing._

" _Her… her name was Athena. Athena Nikos, older than me by a good few years. She seemed happy growing up and we were a perfect family. I guess as perfect as you could get. But with perfection there is always secrets, Athena overdosed on drugs twice. It wasn't as bad as Ruby's overdose but it was evident that I could see... we all could see that she was depressed. But never could understand why. With this even though in front of us our parents were happy, but behind us they were fighting everyday. Athena didn't enjoy that and it affected her a lot more than me, because honestly I never connected well with my parents. A good year or two later I went to class, it was senior year... Athena was at home, she was better and... when I got home." Pyrrha took a deep breath her heart beating so hard against her chest as she told Yang about the memory._

" _Pyrrha..."_

" _She... hung herself. I didn't know what to do... I felt so weak, that I couldn't help my own sister and she just..."_

Yang got up from her seat going to Pyrrha, she wrapped her arms around the girl.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

Pyrrha gave a sad smile shaking her head. "I didn't tell you. And with whatever happened with Ruby to do what she did doesn't matter to me anymore. I care for her... and at first I was afraid to, if you'll let me. I don't want the same thing to happen to Ruby." _  
_  
She sighed running a hand through her hair. She picked up the photograph smiling sadly.

' _She needs someone to help her. I know how Yang feels, helpless. Because I was there.'_

Pyrrha set the picture down glancing towards the other couch in her living room. The same couch Ruby was on… with all those bruises.

"Whatever happened to you Ruby… I hope you let me in when you remember…"

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =). So my important news is, I'm ending Our Forgiving Lies.**

...

 **XD, ok well I am and not at the same time. I've had this plan for a bit now, I'm going to make a sequel. I've focused more on a few aspects and I want to take a break from this story after I develop a few more things. This was my plan from the beginning and now as I'm getting where I want to be I can make that plan go into effect. This will help me in many ways. Though there are still a good four chapters maybe in the works till I go onto a sequel.**

 **If this seems confusing I'm sorry. Hope you all are wonderful =). Also, if any of you have discord you can add me =). My name is ScarletShadow#5611.**

 **Stay shiny everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**naruhinafan11 - Bumblebee is life, so it whiterose. But like I said to someone else, happy endings don't always happen with everyone. Maybe she can maybe not.  
Jiore - "Happy ending" Yes  
Nagaichi - Thank you =)  
** **RayD2Kill - thank you for telling me that, I miss things yes. It happens.  
** **Fallen Shadow69 - Thank you =) I'll admit trying to find the right time to stop for a sequel was a bit tricky. But it all worked out.  
** **ThornedRose367 - That will be told at the end =)**

 **Important note at the end! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Blake looked down at the paper before pocketing it, she headed into the building before going up the stairs.

She checked over her shoulder heading down a hallway.

 _321_

 _322_

 _323_

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door biting her lip. After a little the door popped open Ilia cursing at how it got stuck.

"Blake… you actually came." She said gesturing for her to go in.

"You wanted to talk, I'll give you that chance. If you try anything though I will shoot you." Blake said glaring at the girl who held up her hands in defense.

"I get that, you don't trust me. I wouldn't either after everything."

The two sat at the table both fidgeting in their seats.

"So? Why did you come out to find me?"

Ilia crossed her arms across her chest. "I wanted to talk about the White Fang."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You're still in the White Fang right?"

The girl nodded pulling out a few pieces of paper from a folder, and a letter.

"I am yes, I have connections within the Fang about a few things. And I've been asked personally from someone to give this to you." She said handing over a letter.

"From who?"

Ilia sighed. "He wants you to read it before you ask questions Blake."

Blake frowned taking the letter from Ilia, she ran a finger over the paper looking back up towards the girl. Being careful not to get a paper cut she pulled a piece of paper out unfolding it.

 _Dear Blake,_

 _You must be confused as to why someone in the White Fang is sending you this letter. To be honest I never thought I would ever give you anything about your past. But I can see that you're going to into deep waters._

 _I want you to stop trying to get information for the WF, stay with Kaori. She needs you more than ever. Before you ask Ilia anything yes i know about Kaori._

 _Glynda has told me so many things about you over the years after you left the WF._

 _You knew me while you were in the White Fang. I treated you like every other kid to protect you and we all lied to you as to who your real parents were._

 _It was to protect you from being the next leader of this hateful society. Your mother wanted that._

"W-what. What does this mean?" Blake stuttered her ears pressed against her head.

"You just need to keep reading Blake, please."

 _Kali Belladonna is your mother, we gave you a different last name to hide the fact that you're our child._

 _We lied to you about who your real parents were and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you have to forgive us, we did it for a reason._

 _So please Blake, don't try to come see me or dig more into the WF. I'm leading them away from you, they have suspicions as to who you are you just need to stop. I'm sorry my little kitten, and I never meant to treat you the way I did._

 _-Ghira._

"He…" She read over the letter again before setting it down. "He… how."

"They didn't want you to be stuck in this group anymore. Not like they were, they met Ozpin and Glynda asking for them to take you on. And Velvet, Sun and Adam came along. It was the plan all along to get you out. But you're trying to go back in Blake. That isn't a good idea not right now."

"But…" Blake ran a hand through her hair getting up from her seat. "I… I can't." She said rushing out the door.

"Blake wait!"

* * *

Pyrrha smiled as she watched from the desk Izaiah talking to Ruby as the girl held onto the metal bars.

She made slow progress on her walking, but she was getting there. Few steps here, few steps there. It was going to take another few months until she could walk more on her own again.

 _Nobody ever knows_

 _Nobody ever sees_

 _I left my soul_

 _Back there now I'm too weak_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the Lord_

 _Praying for my soul_

"Doing good Ruby, Pyrrha could you bring her wheelchair over here?" Pyrrha nodded getting up from the desk in a quick manner grabbing the wheelchair heading over to the other end.

"Nice job Ruby." The redhead said helping the girl into her chair. "T-thanks." Ruby replied a little out of breath.

"Why don't you two head down and get a drink from the cafe? I'm just going to work a few papers before we move onto something less stressful."

Pyrrha looked down towards Ruby. "Is that ok?"

Ruby nodded cupping her hands together as the two exited the room going down a hall to an elevator.

"They might have some cookies in there as well, snack of the day I guess." Pyrrha said chuckling as Ruby gave a small smile at the mention of cookies.

Soon enough the two reached the cafe getting a few drinks and a chocolate chip cookie. Which Ruby was now happily munching on.

"You really enjoy cookies don't you?" Pyrrha asked taking a sip from her drink. Ruby hummed wiping her cheek with the napkin.

"My mom used to make the best cookies ever, she w-was the super mom." Pyrrha smiled at the name.

"Super mom. I've never really been one for cookies. My mom never baked" any cookies for my sister and I."

"W-what… that was like the best thing growing up. Was her cookies." The redhead chuckled stirring her coffee.

Just watching the girl for the last few months made her realize just how cute she was. She loved making the girl smile, hearing her laugh… even hearing her speak. She didn't want to accept that fact. But she wanted to be the _one_ to help her.

She bit her lip letting her fingertip run along the edge of her cup.

"S-something wrong?" Ruby asked no longer munching on a cookie.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask?"

The redhead tapped the table nervously. "I… uh well. I've noticed that w-whenever you're thinking about something you bite your lip."

Ruby's cheeks tinted red a little. Pyrrha felt her face as well heat up a little.

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

"Ah well, it's ok Ruby. I'm doing just fine." She replies a small smile on her face, getting one back from the Rose.

' _Yep, I'm doing just fine.'_

Ruby rubbing her finger against the table nodding her head. "Ok."

* * *

Yang rubbed her brow tossing the paper towel into the trash, she looked around the kitchen of the apartment with a smile on her face.

It has been a few months before she stepped foot back into this place, after the fight and everything that happened with Ruby, she wanted to be closer to her sister to help with the recovery.

She decided that she would take the day to clean the place, surprised that Blake hadn't come back to this place.

Sighing she sat at the kitchen table, she looked around the kitchen a smile on her face.

So many memories of this place, good… some bad. But many good ones with Blake. She didn't realize how much she missed the girl until she felt a few tears falling from her eyes.

Her phone chimes bringing her from her thoughts. Pulling the phone out she opened the text biting her lip.

 **Y - I'm at our apartment if you need to talk.**

She pocketed her phone taking a deep breath. , what did Blake need? " _If you ever need to talk I'm here. You're not alone."_

" _Thank you Yang."_

Yang groaned a blush forming on her cheeks.

 _'Cause I don't ever want to know_

 _Don't ever want to see things change_

 _'Cause when I'm living on my own_

 _I'll wanna take it back and start again_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the Lord_

 _Praying for my soul_

A knock echoed down the hallway. Yang took a deep breath walking down the hallway, she unlocked the door before opening it.

"Hey Blake."

"Hi Yang, can I come in?"

"Of course, this is still yours as well." The blonde stepped aside letting the girl in.

"Still looks the same, haven't done much?"

Yang chuckled bunching her hair up putting it back in the ponytail. "I haven't really been here, I was staying with Aunt T to help Ruby. Plus… I didn't think I could come back here yet." She whispered the last part.

Blake nodded sighing. "I want to apologize for everything, for everything with Ruby and… Kaori. I should've told you what happened. I'm sorry Yang." Her eats pressed against her head, her eyes downcast to the floor.

Yang frowned moving towards Blake, she wrapped her arms around the girl letting her forehead rest on her shoulder.

"Lies can be forgiven Blake, bad things just happen and sometimes… we have to keep moving forward with our life. I didn't mean to yell at you and letting you go was the worst mistake. I never saw what was happening."

The Faunus clutched the girls shirt tears falling down her cheeks.

"How can you forgive me so easily."

Yang smiled running a hand through the girl's hair.

"Because we all make mistakes."

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

 _I send so many messages you don't reply  
I gotta figure out what am I missing babe  
Singing now oh oh oh  
And I need you now, I need your love oh oh oh  
Now please don't go  
Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone _

_Now please don't go, oh no  
I think of you whenever I'm alone  
So please don't  
Please don't go  
Please don't go  
Please don't go oh no  
I think of you whenever I'm alone  
So please don't go_

 _'It's because I love you'  
_

* * *

 **The end! No not really, but yes this is the last chapter of OFL. I know I said multiple more and it was difficult to find when I wanted to stop this but yes this is the end.**

 **For now that is, the sequel I have decided is called 'Our Redemption' I actually teased it in Bloody Roses, where Ruby wrote a book called A redemption. As of right now I have no set date on when I will start that one as I have two side stories that are going to be short, but I will post something on here to inform you all that it is starting.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me for these 26 chapters, tbh I changed my mind about a few things here and there through the whole story and I honestly feel sorta sad about Weiss and the whole abuse train. It was my first shot at this kind of story and relationship. Stay shiny anyone! ALSO, if you all have any questions based on everything in the story when I release that notice of the new story I'll answer them =). Have a good day and stay shiny.**


End file.
